


A Little Goes a Long Way

by LunaStories



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because it's Wade, Chibi!Wade, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lonely Peter, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Wade tries his best, it snuck in, literally this is going to be all self indulgent fluff, peter takes care of wade, slight crack???, smol!Wade, so he buys a smol friend, yes there is plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Peter is lonely. He can admit that. His job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle, and his more secretive job as the friendly neighborhood Spiderman left him with little to no social life.Then he learns of the existence of Chibis, marketed as a small friend he could buy. Giving in to temptation, he decides to get a smol friend in the hopes that he'll feel less alone.He certainly didn't count on having Wade as his chosen Chibi and the many adventures that came with his new, small friend.





	1. Smol Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> GuYS this fic was created with the urging of my good friends over at the spideypool server. Seriously they're such bad enablers I HAVE SO MANY OTHER FICS TO WORK ON but I guess this is my life now. 
> 
> This is pure indulgent fluff/crack. It will feature the adventures of smol!Wade and Peter. We're here for a fun time not a long time on this planet Earth so strap yourselves in and get ready for some tooth rotting shit. 
> 
> Not beta-read because this is so self indulgent it should be illegal. Please excuse my mess of a writing I run on 43% tears and 57% demonic possession when I write. Without further ado please enjoy!

Peter stared at the slip of paper in his hands skeptically.

He looked up, squinting at the decrepit looking store that seemed like it was held together with duct tape and prayers.

Everyone he’d asked had given him the same vague answer, and it wasn’t until he persistently bugged a coworker that they finally relented and gave him the address.

There was a sign attached to the top of the store that said ‘Small Friends’. Or at least that’s what Peter thinks it’s supposed to say. There were some letters missing and the rest had seen better days.

“Alright,” Peter sighed, squaring his shoulders as he pressed his lips together determinedly. “You can do this. Just walk in there, and you’ll come back out with a new friend.”

He muttered to himself as he tried to gather up the courage to walk in. A passerby sent him a weird look and he flushed red before opening the door rather roughly.

It jingled lightly as the door hit the bell above it. He stepped inside fully, surprised by how clean and almost clinical the whole place looked. It actually reminded him of a vet’s office and consisted of bright lights with tanks on all the shelves. He shouldn’t have judged a book by its cover, it was actually really nice inside.

“Hello!”

The voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to meet the eyes of a middle aged man. He was wiping his hands on a paper towel, and instead of a normal store uniform, he seemed to be wearing a lab coat.

“Sorry for the delay, I was in the back room sorting out some stuff. Can I help you?”

The man stared at him curiously and Peter shuffled his feet a bit, staring at the ground. God it was already embarrassing enough that he was doing this. He didn’t want to admit out loud to a stranger that he was so overwhelmingly lonely he’d decided buying a friend was a good idea.

“I’m looking for a…friend,” his voice faltered as he spoke, until it became barely a whisper by the end. He risked a glance up at the employee and was comforted by the fact that the man merely gave him a kind smile.

“Of course, come with me and I’ll give you a brief tour.” He finished wiping his hands and dumped it into the trashcan near the front desk. He grabbed a clipboard and clicked the pen he slipped out of his coat pocket. Pen poised over the clipboard, he started walking them from the left side of the room. “I’m David and I’m the caretaker here.”

He gestured to the row of tanks on the shelves, explaining each one as he went.

“We have many Minis, or as common slang calls them, Chibis. Some of them even come with pre-learned tricks. There are some that prefer specific habitats, and some that can live anywhere.”

Peter leaned into one of the tanks, seeing that each one was kind of like it’s own little room. There was what looked like a small person inside and the Chibi only looked to be about the size of his palm, maybe 3 inches tall.

This Chibi had blue hair and wide inquisitive eyes. It walked over cautiously, staring up at Peter as it placed its hands on the glass. It made a small sound and Peter couldn’t help but let out a giggle at how cute it looked.

Peter glanced at David, who was observing him with an amused look. “Most Chibis can only make the bare minimum of sounds and can not speak. There are rare cases where they may learn one word but most of the time they prefer to communicate through movements. Most of them don’t make any noise at all, at least not vocally, so it won’t be like having a loud pet.”

He continued walking, and Peter followed, eyes darting over all the different Chibis. There were some in more forest type habitats, and those Chibis seemed to be napping in the branches and leaves. He noticed a few that stayed in tanks that were filled halfway with water. They swum around and floated on the surface leisurely.

He noticed that they all had small clothes on, and it almost made him laugh, knowing that there was a whole business out there that created small clothes for Chibis.

“How do I take care of them? What do they need?” Peter questioned anxiously, his hands clammy with nerves. It was slowly dawning on him that by adopting a Chibi, he was essentially responsible for that small life. He was barely making ends meet himself. Fresh out of college and selling pictures of Spiderman to the Daily Bugle didn’t exactly make a lot of money.

“Think of them as a small human. They’re generally self sustaining and will take care of themselves. They can eat human food though they don’t need a lot of it. I can give you a pamphlet after we’re done here, and it’ll guide you through the process.” He continued taking them around the room until they ended up on the other side. The Chibis were all extremely adorable, and though some merely blinked at him sleepily, many actively tried to reach for him.

They were obviously just as excited as he was to be paired up. However, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to afford one.

“How much would it cost to adopt one?” Peter asked, eyes staring longingly at the Chibis in the room.

“Generally, it can cost from one thousand to five thousand dollars. It really depends on if you buy a Chibi with pre-learned actions. Those that are more self sustaining and can take care of themselves are the pricier ones.”

Peter winced at the price, letting out a exhale that sounded more like a hiss of pain. That was more than he made a month. There was no way he could afford this.

“I’m sorry,” Peter started, truly apologetic as he glanced up at David’s eyes. “I don’t think I could afford any of them. Maybe next time.”

“Of course,” he nodded in understanding, trailing after Peter as he walked towards the door. “Please do come back next time. We’d be happy to-“

He cut off as a loud clatter sounded from the back room. Alarm flared in his eyes before he quickly excused himself and practically ran into the back. Peter was left stunned, hovering with his hand over the door knob.

Something was wrong, and he didn’t know if it was his Spidey senses telling him or the fact that he could hear the employee’s low voice over the sound of metal scraping metal.

He crept towards the back, and carefully peeked his head inside. He watched with narrowed eyes as David spoke to the cage on the table, his voice soft. The cage was like one of those pet carriers, though it seemed to be made entirely of metal. He couldn’t see into it, as the only way into the cage was the door that swung open on one end.

“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble. I just need to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself.” David reached a hand into the cage but quickly snatched it back. Peter could see blood on one of his fingers, a small wound there that resembled a bite mark.

David sighed, exasperated and face lined with exhaustion. “Come on, Wade. You can’t keep doing this.”

“Um, excuse me?” Peter finally spoke up timidly, stepping into the room fully. David startled but relaxed when he saw it was Peter.

“Sorry, I thought you had already left. The back room is for employees only.” David said pointedly, darting a glance at the still open door and raising an eyebrow. It was a clear message to get out, but Peter couldn’t help but disobey.

“Do you need some help? You’re injured…” Peter stepped closer to the table. Now that he was near the metal cage, he could tell that there was a Chibi inside. He tilted his head, and when David didn’t stop him, he stooped until he could look into the cage. There, in the corner on top of a pile of fabric was a small Chibi. He was curled up on his side and had his back turned to them.

But even with the low lighting, Peter could tell the Chibi was heavily scarred. Parts of his back were completely destroyed, and not one inch of it was free of scars. He didn’t have any hair either, his scalp just as damaged.

A hand came into his vision, and Peter couldn’t stop the disappointed frown on his face as David closed the cage. Peter leaned back, and watched as David rested his hands on the table with a sigh.

“Sorry you had to see that, Wade has been a bit of a problem since he was returned. You see, his first owner was horribly abusive and injured him not only physically but mentally. He hasn’t recovered from it, and we’re trying our best to help him but we don’t know what to do…” He trailed off, looking to the side as he bit his lip in worry, brows furrowed. Peter could tell that he truly cared about the Chibis, and saw it as his job to make sure they were happy and would find the right owners.

“At this rate no one will adopt him, and Chibis that become feral are usually put down. I don’t want to do that to Wade unless absolutely necessary.”

Peter nodded, something fiercely protective rearing in his chest at the thought that Wade might be put down like some common animal. He leaned in close to the cage, eyes boring into the Chibi’s back.

“Wade…” Peter breathed out the name almost without conscious thought, but he saw the Chibi react. He stiffened before turning around slowly, looking at Peter over his shoulder.

Peter couldn’t help but stare as the most expressive blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life stared back at him. They were dark with pain, and sad. So very sad. His heart clenched, and he gritted his teeth, decision made.

Straightening up, he stared down David, ready to beg if he needed to.

“I’ll take him.”

He blinked at Peter, clearly taken aback.

“You’ll what?” He ran a hand down his face, astonished and weary. “You don’t know what you’re getting into. Wade isn’t mentally well, and we’re not quite sure he’s ready for a new owner-“

“I don’t care,” Peter insisted, taking a step forward almost menacingly. “I want him. How much?”

They stood there for a long tense moment as David searched Peter’s eyes, finding nothing but sincerity and love in them. Perhaps this was what Wade needed, someone to love and take care of him.

It was Wade’s best chance, and they both knew it.

Slowly, he nodded and Peter grinned, ecstatic.

“He’s yours if you want him. I won’t charge you anything.”

Peter was stunned, mouth dropping open and heart pounding. Surely he couldn’t be this lucky…?

“Are you sure? I just feel like your bosses would probably not be happy with that.”

David let out a laugh, his grin crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“I am the boss. Now come on, I’ll give you a care package and also the pamphlet I promised. It’s not much, but it’s on the house as you’re doing Wade a huge favor.”

Peter could only follow along helplessly as David walked him through the motions, registering him as the adoptee of Wade and then giving him the appropriate materials. After a whirlwind of information, he stood outside of the shop with David’s business card in his back pocket just in case Peter needed help with Wade.

He lifted the carrier cage up to eye level, trying to get a glimpse of Wade. The Chibi was still in the corner, and hadn’t moved much since this whole thing started. He merely laid there apathetically.

Peter was determined to make this work. For some reason, a part of him had connected with Wade almost instantly, and he wanted them to get along.

He quickly bussed back to his apartment, holding the carrier tightly to his chest the whole time. When he finally made it to his small but cozy apartment, he placed the carrier on his dinner table and carefully opened the door.

Wade stirred and sat up, turning until he was facing Peter with an indecipherable look. He rubbed at his eyes and Peter resisted the urge to coo at how adorable he was.

Peter sat down in a chair, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them so that it placed him at the same level as the Chibi.

“Hi,” Peter said softly, an adoring smile on his face as Wade stared at him. “My name is Peter. I’m your new owner. It’s nice to meet you Wade.”

With some hesitance, Peter reached a finger into the carrier, mentally preparing himself to get bitten for doing this.

“Please don’t bite me,” Peter muttered, watching avidly as Wade leaned closer to meet his finger.

There was a long moment where Wade squinted at his finger with a growing frown. Peter suspected he was about to get bitten, and braced himself for pain.

Instead, Wade wrapped both of his hands around the finger and gave it a quick shake, much like how humans would shake hands with each other. He patted the finger lightly once or twice before turning back around and burrowing into his pile of fabric. At least this time he was facing Peter, eyes watching him curiously.

“Thank you,” Peter had a grin on his face as his heart seemed to grow to encompass the precious small Chibi he was now responsible for. “I know it must be hard to trust humans after what you went through, but I hope we’ll be good friends.”

Wade made a sound then, just a small hum and a yawn that made Peter realize it was actually rather late.

“I’ll cook you something tomorrow and show you around.”

He paused for a moment before reaching a finger in and petting Wade where he would have had a bed of hair. He was concerned his touch would hurt the Chibi’s scalp, but Wade only purred a little and rubbed his cheek against the finger.

“Okay,” Peter breathed out, beyond happy that Wade had accepted him rather quickly. “Let’s bring you to my room, then we can sleep.”

He moved the carrier to his room, placing it on his nightstand as he also prepared for bed. He left the cage door open, not wanting Wade to feel cramped or trapped in the small space.

“Good night, Wade.”

Peter closed his eyes and he thought he heard a small grunt of reply from the Chibi. He smiled, excited for his new life with Wade by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slams fists down* SMOL WADE SMOL WADE SMOL WADE. 
> 
> Anyways Wade needs more love and I am here to deliver ffffffs 
> 
> This fic will be updated sporadically probably like once every week or two because I doubt my friends in the server will let me get away with not updating haha. If you guys enjoyed it please do leave a comment/kudos and I'll get the next chapter up sooner ;) Any comments help fuel my garbage self. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you wanna join our Spideypool discord server it's open to everyone 18+. If anyone is interested in joining just follow this [tumblr post](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/173625065976/are-you-as-gone-for-peter-parker-and-wade-wilson)! We'd be happy to have you <3 and it's a good way to meet other spideypool peeps.
> 
> You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


	2. Smol Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for all the lovely comments! I've decided to upload the next chapter a bit early because you guys were so kind :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! 
> 
> More hilarity and shenanigans are going to happen. It's a big world for smol!Wade and he's determined to explore all of it (but like in moderation because everything is scary ;-;)

The next morning, Peter woke up to a sound next to him.

He blearily turned his head and blinked confusedly as he was treated to the sideways view of Wade sitting on his pillow. The Chibi was still completely naked besides a small pair of shorts he had on.

With properly lighting, Peter could see every single injury on Wade. Most of them were healed over but left behind horrific scars. There were still some that seemed to be bleeding steadily, or that looked to be in the middle of healing.

The Chibi’s eyes widened when he saw that Peter was awake. In between one blink and the next, Wade had vaulted over the bed and climbed up his nightstand. He quickly ran into the carrier and closed the door behind him. It slammed against the carrier before slowly creaking back open.

Peter watched with amusement as a small hand grabbed at the metal bars with determination and tried to keep the door shut.

“I already saw you, you don’t have to hide,” Peter croaked out as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes checking his clock. Today was a Saturday so luckily he didn’t have work. He’d purposely chosen Friday after work to visit the store because he had anticipated leaving there with a new pet of sorts. The weekend would be used to get to know each other and for Peter to help the Chibi settle in.

He scratched idly at his bare stomach as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and peeked into the carrier. Wade had given up on keeping the door closed, instead opting to burrow into the fabric until only his eyes were visible. They seemed to glow blue in the dark carrier, and something like fear was reflected back at him.

“Come on Wade,” Peter urged softly, reaching a hand in and laying it flat on the floor of the carrier. “Climb on and we’ll get something for both of us to eat.”

Wade shook his head and shuffled even farther into the carrier. When Peter reached his hand far enough to touch Wade’s face, he felt something wet move across his finger.

He snatched his hand back, glancing at it before looking at Wade in disbelief.

“Did you just _lick_ my finger?” Peter let out a rather loud laugh, almost startling Wade as he ran his hand through his messy hair. “God, you bit David but for some reason you refuse to hurt me. Should I be smug about this? Because I am feeling rather special.”

Wade let out a weak ‘merp’ sound before burying himself completely in the cloth. He seemed to be embarrassed and Peter smiled to himself. David had made it seem like Wade was wild and hard to handle, but the Chibi had been nothing but adorable since he’d adopted him.

“Now come on, I know you’re hungry too.” Peter tried again, reaching his hand inside palm facing up. There was a long moment where the lump of fabric was silent and Peter felt his heart sink. Maybe Wade truly didn’t like him?

Just as he was retracting his hand, the entire bundle of fabric shuffled over until he felt tiny feet settle on his palm. He felt Wade sit down, and was greeted with the top half of his head as he stared at Peter with wide, blue eyes.

“Good boy,” Peter smiled at him and was delighted to see the blush that ran up Wade’s entire face. Carrying his precious cargo with him, he moved them to the kitchen before grabbing a towel and settling Wade on top of it. His countertop was cold and he knew that Wade still wasn’t wearing much. They’d have to fix that soon.

“Now, I’m not sure what you like, but I do have some pancake mix left over. I’m sure you’ll enjoy that,” Peter talked to Wade as he bustled around, grabbing the right ingredients. “It’s also the only thing I know how to make…” Peter muttered as he started the fire and placed a pan on top of it.

He turned around to see that Wade had mostly emerged from his cocoon of fabric, watching the proceedings with the utmost fascination.

Peter finished mixing the batter and placed the pancake mix box next to Wade. Compared to the box, Wade only went up to a fourth of it when sitting down. He could maybe reach a little over half the height of the pancake box if he stood up.

Wade patted a hand against the box and made an inquisitive sound. Peter smiled at him before showing him the batter. Wade made grabby hands and Peter held the bowl closer to the Chibi. Without warning, Wade shoved both hands into the mix before pulling them out, staring at his now sticky, covered hands in pure joy.

He opened his mouth, clearly getting ready to lick the batter, but Peter stopped him before he could.

“Ah, ah,” Peter scolded, grabbing a paper towel and wiping Wade’s hands clean. “We don’t eat raw ingredients. It needs to be cooked first.”

Wade tilted his head to the side and glared at Peter for ruining his fun. He pointed to the batter then to his open mouth before pouting, arms crossed.

“No,” Peter said firmly even as his scowl threatened to break into a wide grin. The Chibi was truly too adorable. “You’re too impatient, let me cook it first.”

Wade seemed to shrink into himself at Peter’s words, bringing the fabric back over his head again. Peter frowned at that, pausing from where he’d dumped a bit of the batter into the frying pan. As it sizzled, he stepped back over to Wade.

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” Peter reassured him softly, pushing the fabric off of his head with a finger. He let his palm glide over Wade, grinning at the way Wade seemed to really enjoy that. He was making sounds again, a weird growly rumble that would be scary if it wasn’t clear that it was a happy sound.

He petted him for a moment longer, eyes contemplative as he took in all the sores and scars on Wade. After breakfast he would need to thoroughly clean his new friend, and hopefully get some healing ointment on him. He wasn’t sure how much it would help, but anything was better than nothing.

He focused on cooking afterwards, satisfied once he had a big plate of them. It was clearly too much for the both of them, but he didn’t know how much the Chibi could eat so it was better to be safe than sorry.

Peter carried both Wade and the plate of pancakes to the dinner table, settling them both next to each other. Wade instantly smacked his hands onto the pancakes but quickly snatched them back with a cry of indignant pain when the still hot pancakes burned him.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you rush,” Peter chided. Wade stared up at Peter with teary eyes and Peter cooed at him before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his head. “I kissed it all better.”

Wade blinked up at him hesitantly before flashing him a nervous smile, the first he’d seen the Chibi make. Peter sighed happily as he got up to grab his maple syrup.

“Now the truly magical part of this whole experience is the syrup!” He presented it to Wade with relish, raising it above his head dramatically. “Imported from Canada, the country of maple syrup, it is sure to seduce you into its unhealthy ways.”

Wade made happy sounds as he smacked the now cooler pancakes. Peter chuckled as he poured the syrup rather generously over the pancakes. Wade watched avidly as the syrup slowly made it’s way down the tower of pancakes.

Peter grabbed two forks and sat down in front of the pancakes. He only realized his mistake when he handed the fork to Wade and the Chibi brandished it with both hands in confusion. Wade was only a little taller than the fork, and it was clearly uncomfortable to use.

It seems that Peter would have to figure out alternate utensils for his new friend, or hand feed him every meal. He honestly didn’t mind either option, both seemed to have a lot of potential to bond with the Chibi.

He took the fork from Wade and started using his own fork to create smaller, bite sized pieces. He placed them on the edge of the platter before gesturing to Wade.

“Come on, eat up. Just use your hands for now, I’ll figure something out for you later on.”

Wade immediately snatched up a piece and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. His cheeks bulged and he chewed rapidly before swallowing it. He made a happy cooing sound before grabbing more, demolishing the pile in minutes. Peter didn’t even bother eating, distracted as he was watching his new friend enjoy himself.

“Was that good?” Peter asked softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as Wade took obvious delight in licking his syrup covered hands.

“Pool.”

The word was said so softly that at first Peter thought he’d misheard. He froze, and it wasn’t until Wade looked up at him with some uncertainty that he snapped out of it.

“You can talk?” Peter breathed out, awe in his voice as he stared at Wade. “Is there anything else you can say? The pamphlets said that it’s rare for a Chibi to be able to say anything. Most Chibis are rather quiet but you’ve already been more vocal than most, it would make sense that you can speak as well…”

He trailed off when he realized his rapid fire excitement was scaring Wade. The Chibi had shrunk back into his pile of fabrics, eyes barely visible as he stared back frightfully.

“Hey, hey,” Peter comforted softly as he lifted both hands in front of him in a placating manner. “It’s not a bad thing, Wade. I’m happy you can speak, I just got a little too excited there. Sorry about that.”

Slowly, Wade merged from his fabric nest, staring at Peter skeptically.

Peter cut up another piece of pancake and this time handed it over to Wade in between his index finger and thumb. Wade grabbed it tentatively, eating the soggy pancake with relish.

“Is there anything else you can say?” Peter asked hopefully, staring at Wade with bated breath.

Wade opened his mouth and spoke again, though it was the same word as last time.

“Pool.” He said before shaking his head, answering Peter’s question.

Peter let out a breath, deflating in his chair as he ate some pancake as well. He couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed, but at least this meant that Wade was a little more expressive than most Chibis. This was good because it would help him take care of Wade better. This was his first time adopting one of them, and the more vocal the Chibi was, the easier it would be for Peter to learn how to take care of them.

They quietly finished up the rest of the pancakes and Peter put the dish into the sink with the frying pan.

He washed his hands before turning to Wade, remembering that the Chibi was using his hand towel as a seat of sorts. He also noticed that both Wade and the fabric he was nestled in was absolutely filthy. They were covered from slight bloodstains, probably from Wade’s angry, open wounds. Not only that, they were also now covered in the remnants of syrup and pancake crumbs.

“Right,” Peter crossed his arms as he stared at Wade. The Chibi was rubbing at his cheek. He grunted when he tried to pull his hand away and found it a little bit stuck because of the sticky syrup. “We’re going to have to give you a bath.”

Wade perked up at that and jumped up rather nimbly. Peter squinted at Wade as the small Chibi looked over the table at the floor. He wasn’t sure what Wade was going to do but it probably wasn’t good-

Peter yelped as Wade literally launched himself off the table with no hesitation. Peter dived and almost hit his head on the wooden legs of the table as he caught Wade in the palm of his hands.

He panted as he laid stomach down on the floor, heart pounding from that close call. Wade the little bastard was having a really good time laughing it up. He rolled around giggling in Peter’s palms, getting his clean hands sticky.

“Listen, you can’t just dive off things. What if you’d hurt yourself?” Peter scolded Wade as he picked himself off the floor, the Chibi nestled protectively near his chest. Wade stared up at him with a smirk, and Peter sighed. “You are a menace.”

Peter brought Wade to the restroom and looked around a little hesitantly. He placed Wade on the countertop as he tried to figure out what he could place Wade in.

The Chibi was a bit larger than his cups so he couldn’t place him in there. Peter gave a stern order for Wade to stay before he stepped into his messy bedroom. He picked up his web shooters and stared at them dubiously. Perhaps he could make a small boat of some sort out of the webs? They were meant to be waterproof so it shouldn’t be a problem. Muttering to himself absentmindedly about the chemical composition of the webs, he stepped into the restroom.

He immediately noticed Wade struggling with the handles for the sink as he tried to turn them on.

“Wade,” Peter grabbed the Chibi with one hand in exasperation. “Be careful.”

Wade let out an indignant sound and wriggled in Peter’s grasp. He only calmed down when Peter opened the water himself, plugging the sink so that the water started filling it up. He tested the temperature of it, making sure it wasn’t too hot before placing the Chibi in the still shallow water. He shut the water off soon after. It only went up to Wade’s chest while sitting, but Peter wasn’t risking letting it get any higher than that.

“Pool!” Wade exclaimed happily as he smacked a hand into the water.

“Yes, it’s a pool of water,” Peter snarked as he slid the web shooters on his wrist.

It seemed Wade didn’t appreciate being mocked because Peter was hit with a big splash of water, straight into his face. Peter spluttered as his now wet hair drooped into his face. Wade cackled rather evilly as he went back to rubbing his skin and cleaning himself.

Peter ran a hand down his face, resigning himself to just dealing with Wade’s rather animate self. He started shooting webs out of the webshooter and onto the counter, trying to mold the web into some sort of ship or at least a platform that Wade could sit on while taking a bath.

He realized it was eerily quiet and turned his head to find that Wade was staring at Peter’s webbing with scrunched brows. Wade patted Peter’s arms, tugging him closer with a pinched grasp.

“Pool?” Wade asked, seemingly concerned as he touched Peter’s web shooter clad wrist.

“It’s fine, this is just a device I use for…work,” Peter explained, smile soft as Wade turned his wrist this side and that to try and figure it out. Wade had been worried about him, probably rightfully concerned that a human was shooting stuff out of their wrist like Peter had been doing. “But look! I made you this.”

Peter grabbed the slightly deformed web boat with his other hand and placed it on the water next to Wade. It was just large enough that Wade could comfortably sit inside if he wanted to. He could even lie down in it. It wasn’t Peter’s best work but he was rather proud that it actually seemed to float in the water.

“It’s not much but I thought you’d appreciate having something to climb on in case you ever took a bath by yourself,” Peter smiled as Wade clambered onto the boat, fascinated.

“Pool?” Wade pointed to the boat then to himself, looking up at Peter with wide eyes. For someone who could only communicate through sounds and one word answers, Wade was surprisingly expressive.

“Yes,” Peter confirmed softly, rubbing Wade’s scalp with gentle fingers. The Chibi had probably never had anything of his own before, and was understandably stunned by the gift. “It’s yours. A housewarming gift.”

Wade wiggled in the boat in excitement, toppling it over. He fell face first into the water and Peter laughed, snorting as he helped Wade get up. He noticed the water was getting cold and opened the hot water again, letting it run into the sink. With the boat, he didn’t need to worry about Wade drowning as he’d have a way to get out of the water.

Peter placed Wade in the boat again as he turned around and grabbed the soap from his shower. He squirt some onto his wet hands and rubbed it until it foamed up. He then turned back to Wade and started rubbing it over him. He tugged at Wade’s shorts until Wade got the idea and stepped out of them. Peter placed them off to the side, making a mental note to clean them and also get some new clothes for Wade. The Chibi was completely naked now, but everything was completely hidden by the foam.

Wade sighed happily and let out slight humming sounds as Peter cleaned him thoroughly. The Chibi practically melted into his hands and Peter smiled as he carefully massaged the soap into Wade’s skin. He made sure to be as gentle as possible, not willing to risk opening Wade’s still healing wounds.

Wade sometimes winced, so Peter could tell that the soap stung some of his still open wounds. He lifted the Chibi who was completely covered in foam and placed him in the water. He cupped one hand to pick up water and pour it over Wade, washing away everything.

Wade was making content sounds, sometimes letting out something similar to a purr. Once Wade was completely clean, Peter pulled the plug and let the water drain away. Just to be sure he’d cleaned Wade thoroughly, he opened the tap and splashed Wade a few more times with the warm water.

Wade seemed to enjoy that, laughing delightedly as he let the water wash over him. Finally, after a quick perusal, Peter deemed Wade clean enough.

Bath time had went without a hitch, and Peter was proud of both of them. He picked up Wade with both hands, ready for the next part of this whole experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. As always, please do leave a comment, it might convince me to update earlier ;) Any comments will feed smol Wade and help him grow into a big strong man. Thanks again! 
> 
> Edit: I made a small watercolor piece for the fic which is in the chapter but you can also reblog it [here](https://lunastories.tumblr.com/post/184820807032/hello-im-not-usually-an-artist-but-this-is-just)! <3 It's a gift for you guys and a visual aid. Hope you like it! 
> 
> If you wanna join our Spideypool discord server it's open to everyone 18+. If anyone is interested in joining just follow this [tumblr post](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/173625065976/are-you-as-gone-for-peter-parker-and-wade-wilson)! We'd be happy to have you <3 and it's a good way to meet other spideypool peeps.
> 
> You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


	3. Smol Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello updating a bit earlier as promised <3 You guys left some lovely comments and I appreciate every single one ^.^ I'm usually horrible at keeping to a schedule but I've been doing pretty consistent weekly updates thanks to everyone's kind words. 
> 
> As ya'll might have noticed there's a "inspired by" section now because someone wrote a fic inspired by my fic I'm crying internally ;-; Thanks for being inspired by my crack head ideas. 
> 
> Also there's plot now. Go figure, I guess this is my life now. Unbeta-ed as usual we guzzle gasoline and have no god here in this weird ass fic. I'm not even a fluff writer I'm probably a pod person at this point.

Wade was falling asleep in his hands, probably exhausted from the whole ordeal. It had been a rather interesting day for Wade and it was a huge adjustment for him as well. Wade yawned as Peter wrapped him up in a small fluffy towel, one that he usually used to dry his hands. Trying to dry Wade with a normal sized towel would probably suffocate him.

Nestled in the towel, Peter carried a lightly dozing Wade back into his room. He opened his bedside drawer, finding the rudimentary first aid kit he’d made after more than one deadly wound while swinging through the city fighting bad guys.

He picked up one of the packets that contained a disinfectant and soothing ointment. He opened the packet and squirted all of it into the palm of his hand.

Turning back to Wade, he saw that the Chibi was watching him warily, eyes focused on the ointment he had.

“Come on Wade, I’m going to need to put this on you. It’s something that will help your wounds heal faster-“

Wade let out what sounded like a hiss, scrambling back and tugging the towel with him. He was almost completely bundled in the towel now, the only things showing were a pair of glaring blue eyes.

“Look, I know it’s scary, but I promise it won’t hurt much. I’ve used it on myself before.” Peter carefully crawled onto the bed, resting on his knees as he waited for Wade to calm down. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Wade stared at the ointment for a few more minutes before reluctantly crawling out of the towel. He sat down on the bed, copying Peter’s pose as he kneeled there.

Peter swiped a bit of the ointment onto two of his fingers and slowly moved them towards Wade. When Wade didn’t react except to sit there stock still, he carefully smoothed it over his arm. Wade flinched at the cool ointment but when no pain came with it, he relaxed.

Afterwards, it was much easier. Peter quickly covered Wade completely in the ointment, rubbing it in with gentle fingers until he didn’t have any ointment left. Wade was almost completely pliant in his hands, a content sigh coming out of him as the ointment soothed all his aching wounds.

He was just about to take his fingers back when Wade grabbed onto them, rubbing his cheek against them with a soft smile, eyes closed happily.

“Pool…” He sighed out, and Peter couldn’t help the answering smile on his face.

“You’re welcome Wade, I’m just glad I can help ease your pain a bit.”

Peter picked up Wade and tucked him back into the towel. He then placed Wade in the center of his bed as he turned to his closet, the corners of his eyes crinkling in contemplation as he tugged at his lower lip.

“Now that you’re clean, we’re going to have to give you some clothes…” Peter stood there as it slowly dawned on him that he had nothing that would fit Wade. It wasn’t just in a normal ‘oh you’re just a few inches bigger than me’ deal. It was more of a you-are-as-big-as-my-hand issue.

Peter groaned as he turned back to Wade. The Chibi seemed to be more alert, and he’d buried himself into the towel, tugging it over his head. Wade seemed to like doing that. He liked being covered and burrowed under fabrics, as if he couldn’t bear to show himself to the world. It tugged at Peter’s heart, and made him wonder what made Wade so shy. Was it because of his scars?

Peter stood there for a moment longer before sitting on the bed, shoulders slumped in defeat. Wade stared up at him and shuffled closer in small creeping increments until he was pressed against Peter’s hip.

Peter hummed, placing his hand on the towel bundled Wade by his side.

“We’re in a bit of a dilemma,” Peter said quietly. “I don’t have any clothes for you, and it pains me to admit it but I don’t have the budget to get you clothes that’ll fit you. The pamphlet they gave me had a catalogue that I could order clothes from, but since they’re specially made, all of them are obscenely expensive.”

“Pool,” Wade replied seriously as he patted the towel then himself.

“No, Wade,” Peter rolled his eyes, even as the corners of his lips tugged up into an involuntary smile. “I’m not going to just leave you bundled up in towels all the time. You need proper clothes.”

It wasn’t just that Wade needed clothes, Peter _wanted_ Wade to have clothes. It was clear by how easily Wade accepted every one of Peter’s shortcomings, that he was used to having the worst of the worst. To him, this was already good enough. A towel was already enough.

But Peter couldn’t accept that. He wanted to take care of Wade and show him that he deserved the small things in life like clothes and syrup covered pancakes. He deserved happiness.

An idea sprung in his mind then, and he raised his hand just enough to squirt some webbing into the palm of his hand. He shaped the webbing until it resembled a rather lopsided sleeveless tunic. It was hideous looking.

Peter presented it to Wade, palm up as he nervously watched the Chibi’s reaction.

“Sorry,” Peter apologized, his face heating up in embarrassment. “This is the best I can do right now.”

Wade made a cooing sound before reaching his hands out to grab the tunic. He quickly pulled it over his head and though one side of it kind of slid off his shoulder, it was just long enough that it reached Wade’s mid thigh.

He let the towel fall off of him as he stood up, both hands resting on his hips proudly.

“Pool!” He exclaimed, meeting Peter’s gaze with glittering blue eyes. He was clearly super happy with it, and it loosened the stress that Peter had felt, knowing he was unable to provide the best for Wade.

“I’m glad you like it,” Peter replied softly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wade’s scalp. Wade flushed red, and Peter watched fascinated as Wade wrung his hands together, staring down at the bed sheets as he tried to avoid Peter’s eyes.

Peter grinned as he put his hand next to Wade, palm up. Wade seemed to understand what he wanted because he stepped onto the palm without much urging. Peter carefully lifted him until he could place Wade on his shoulder. Wade sat down on his shoulder, both hands grasping onto Peter’s shirt as his head twisted this way and that in awe of his new higher vantage point.

“Pool!” Wade exclaimed as he patted Peter’s shoulder before pointing at his open bedroom window.

Peter scrunched up his brows, a wry smile on his lips as he peered at Wade out of the corner of his eyes.

“You want to go outside?”

Wade shook his head violently at the idea, whining anxiously as he cuddled up to the side of Peter’s head.

“Okay,” Peter soothed, patting Wade’s head. “We won’t go outside. Did you want to just look out?”

Wade nodded and Peter walked over to the window. It wasn’t an amazing view, in fact the window opened up to an alleyway. He’d chosen this apartment precisely because of this strategically placed window. It made it easier for him to sneak in and out as Spiderman.

Wade leaned close to the window, looking out and crinkling his nose at the unpleasant smells wafting up from the garbage in the alleyway. Peter chuckled before closing the window tight.

“Yeah it’s not a good view or a good smell. I’m sorry if you were hoping for a better owner than me.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his own bare feet.

“Pool!” Wade cried out before wrapping both arms around Peter’s head, in an attempt at a hug. Peter spluttered as one of Wade’s hands smacked into his mouth, while the other wrapped tightly into his unruly hair.

“Okay, okay,” Peter laughed as he lightly poked Wade until he let go. “I get it.”

Peter looked around, unsure what to do now that he had a new companion. His usual routines seemed so much more boring, now that he had a friend to share them with. His schedule usually consisted of going to the Daily Bugle early in the morning to submit his Spidey pictures, going to college most of the day, then finally changing into his Spiderman outfit so that he could patrol. He always snuck in as many pictures as possible, trying to capture an angle that Jameson would be happy with. His grouchy boss was never happy with anything though.

It was still Saturday, his day off, and he planned to learn as much about Wade as possible. He would usually patrol no matter what day of the week it was, but he figured he could make an exception for Wade. After all, Wade was reliant on him now.

“Wade, what do you want to do?” Peter asked, rubbing his cheek against Wade’s scalp, enjoying the way the Chibi happily tried to return his affection with flailing hands.

Wade fell silent, when Peter asked the question. Concerned, Peter picked up Wade, letting him sit in his cupped hands. Wade stared up at him with confused eyes, and Peter felt himself press his lips into a concerned line.

“You do have stuff you like to do right?”

“Pool?” Wade seemed to ask, pointing at himself quizzically.

“Yes, what do you like to do for fun?”

Wade slumped a bit, looking rather dejected as he stared at his lap.

“Pool…”

It was obvious to Peter that Wade had no idea what to do. He was just as lost as Peter, and it saddened the man, knowing that Wade seemed to truly have no hobbies or things he liked to do.

“Okay how about this,” Peter proposed, using his finger to lift Wade’s chin up until he was staring him in the eyes. “We’ll try everything, and then we can decide what you like to do the most.”

Wade nodded hesitantly at his offer, but a shy smile was slowly growing on his face. Wade pressed a kiss to Peter’s fingers, and Peter smiled, feeling proud knowing that Wade had learned that affectionate gesture from him.

“Alright then,” Peter said loudly, almost startling Wade at how chipper he suddenly seemed to be. “First things first, we’re going to watch some movies. You’ve missed out on so much! We’re going to have to marathon the entire Harry Potter series and everything else that I have…”

Peter carried him to the living room and settled him on his thigh, letting the Chibi lean against his stomach as he grabbed the remote and started up the movies.

“You’re in for a treat,” Peter grinned, more excited than he’d been in years. Everything was truly different with someone to share it with.

Wade watched curiously as the television started playing the movie, his eyes widening as he took in the story and the characters.

xxxxxx

It was hours later, and more than one marathon that Peter decided it was time for bed. They’d eaten a lunch and a dinner, both sadly not pancakes, as he’d refused to feed the Chibi such an unhealthy diet. It was probably hypocritical considering Peter usually ate whatever was there, or sometimes even forgot to eat. With Wade here, it was different, he couldn’t feed him whatever crap he always ate.

So Peter cooked for him using what measly ingredients he had. Wade ate everything with relish and didn’t complain much so Peter hoped that meant he liked everything he was feeding him. He’d also noticed he was running low on groceries, and that soon he’d have to get some more.

During the movie, Wade had been very expressive, making sounds in reaction to everything that happened. Peter had read the pamphlet, and he knew that most Chibis were very quiet, yet Wade seemed to be the loud exception. He didn’t mind, in fact, it made him love Wade more. Wade had an opinion about everything, and even without words, Peter knew exactly what he was trying to express. It was hilarious, learning that Wade apparently had a sense of humor, and a rather dirty one at that.

What came as a surprise to Peter, was that out of all the stuff they’d watched, Wade had absolutely adored Golden Girls. It hadn’t seemed like the kind of thing the Chibi would like, but his peals of laughter had filled the living room. He’d enthusiastically smacked Peter’s thighs and stomach on more than one occasion, as if he was trying to share his joy with Peter.

It was adorable, and Peter loved seeing Wade so animated and happy. It was a far cry from how he’d been in the beginning. They’d both been so lost and lonely, but they’d found each other in some questionable circumstances.

Wade was yawning again, and Peter picked him up easily, bringing him to the restroom so they could both get ready for bed. Peter started brushing his teeth while Wade watched on, fascinated.

“Pool?” Wade opened his own mouth in a grin, baring his teeth as he tapped them with a finger.

“Oh you’re ‘ight,” Peter slurred out around his toothbrush and foam-filled mouth. He spit and rinsed his mouth before crossing his arms and staring at Wade. “You’re going to need to clean your teeth too.”

He squinted dubiously at Wade’s teeth, as he tried to think of something. This was probably something he could not solve with webbing.

Peter hummed before grabbing the toothpaste, opening the cap and pressing until just a little bit came out.

“Here, I think the best we can do for now is let you wash your teeth with your fingers. I’ll get you one of those Chibi care packages as soon as possible.” Peter winced as he said those words, already internally crying at how expensive the package had been. He’d been saving up for a new camera lens…but Wade was more important.

Wade swiped a glob of the toothpaste and shoved it into his mouth, his fingers rummaging around his mouth in a way that looked like it hurt. Peter demonstrated how to use a finger to brush his teeth (there had been a dark time where he’d been unable to afford toothbrushes), and Wade learned it rather quickly. Soon enough, they were both clean and minty.

“Alright Wade, it’s time for bed.” Peter held out his hand and Wade jumped on. Peter placed him on a shoulder again as he fluffed up his blankets and got ready for bed. He walked over to the carrier, peering inside and nose scrunching at how uncomfortable the thing looked. “I’ll clean your bundle of fabrics tomorrow. There’s still syrup and pancake crumbs stuck on it. For tonight I think you’ll have to sleep in the carrier, but I’ll find you something better tomorrow…”

Peter tried to grab Wade and move him into the carrier, but the Chibi held on tight to Peter’s hair with a distressed whine.

“Wade, what’s wrong?” Peter winced as those tiny hands fisted into his hair. “You don’t want to go back in there?”

Wade shook his head, snuggling up to Peter and burying himself deeper in the brown hair. Peter frowned, slightly confused at the sudden change. When Wade had first come here, he’d almost refused to leave the carrier. It seemed that now he was comfortable with Peter and refused to leave his side. He probably didn’t want to be in the carrier where he wouldn’t be able to see Peter.

His heart broke again for Wade, he was truly lonely, just like Peter was.

“Alright,” Peter said, voice barely a whisper as he stroked fingers across Wade’s textured skin. “We’ll do this your way.”

Peter still had the web shooters on and he realized he’d forgotten to take it off the whole day. It came in handy now as he shot web after web from one end of his bedpost to the other. Within minutes he had a hammock swinging lightly above his pillow. It rested horizontal spanning one end of the bedpost to the other. He wondered idly if it was an abuse of his position as a superhero to use his web shooters for things like this.

He decided he didn’t care, as long as Wade was comfortable.

He grabbed onto Wade and this time the Chibi let him. He laid Wade on the hammock and watched as Wade excitedly swung back and forth on the thing. His webbing fluid was rather soft, and he hoped that the hammock bed and the tunic were kind on Wade’s sensitive, scarred skin.

He sighed as he slid into bed himself, relaxing as he rested his head on his pillow. Directly above his head was the hammock, and he smiled as he saw Wade wiggle around a bit.

“As long as you don’t fall on my face, I think this is a good temporary solution,” Peter mumbled out as he yawned. “Good night Wade.”

“Pool,” Wade responded around a yawn as well, the word distorted and elongated with his exhaustion.

Peter closed his eyes, his enhanced senses tuning into Wade’s slow breathing, the steady beating of his heart. He let it wash over him, and he felt a little less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* Omg Peter just wants to be able to afford clothes for Wade T_T Alright guys if ya'll enjoyed it leave a comment down below. As always, weekly updates but I'll update earlier if I see that people like it :) 
> 
> If you wanna join our Spideypool discord server it's open to everyone 18+. If anyone is interested in joining just follow this [tumblr post](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/173625065976/are-you-as-gone-for-peter-parker-and-wade-wilson)! We'd be happy to have you <3 and it's a good way to meet other spideypool peeps.
> 
> You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


	4. Smol Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I meant to update earlier but instead I'm a day late due to packing T_T I am back at it again with some fluffy chibi content. 
> 
> I also come bearing bad-ish news. I am starting university next week and also moving across the country....tomorrow. SO what this means is that I have no idea how crazy it'll be in these next weeks. I will have to extend the chapter updates tentatively to every 2 weeks on thursday rather than every week. Thank you for your understanding and feel free to leave comments/spam me like "OP where's the new chapter? T^T" if I inevitably lose track of the days again. 
> 
> Alright without further ado, here's a longer than usual chapter to make up for my tardiness. Have fun!

Peter woke up with a start when something rather warm fell onto his face with a startled squeak. He sat up immediately, instantly alert as his spidey sense blared once and then faded. Whatever had fallen on his face rolled off and landed in his lap when he sat up. He looked down and stared at a rather smug looking Chibi, who had clearly jumped onto his face on purpose.

Peter sighed, leaning down until his face was near Wade’s before he spoke, a tired smile on his face. “You know, when I told you I hoped you wouldn’t fall on my face, that wasn’t an invitation for you to do so.”

Wade gave him a smirk before pressing a kiss to his nose, making Peter go cross eyed as he watched the Chibi.

Peter let out a delighted laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Were you trying to kiss it better? Thank you Wade.”

Peter pressed a soft kiss to his head, loving the way it made Wade flustered, his hands coming up to press gently on the spot Peter had kissed him, as if he was surprised. A pleasant flush was on his face, and Peter’s smile dimmed when it also highlighted the fact that all the sores and injuries seemed to had opened up again.

Peter hummed, picking up Wade and placing him on his shoulder as he went to the restroom to get cleaned up. He set him down on the sink and flipped open the cap of the toothpaste. Squeezing out a small bit, he gave it to Wade, and the Chibi copied the brushing motions Peter made. The only difference was that Peter was using a human sized brush, and Wade was still using his finger. Peter sighed, the toothbrush stuck in his mouth as his mouth dripped foam.

“W’re really gonna h’ve to get you some stuff.”

Wade looked up at him with a wide, toothpaste filled smile and Peter gave him a pat for being so good. They finished cleaning up together and Peter reapplied the ointment on Wade, opening another packet to do so.

“It’s weird,” Peter mumbled, mostly to himself as he lightly poked and prodded at Wade until he covered all of Wade’s skin with the healing ointment. “Your sores are now in different places and the ones that were there before are gone like it never happened. For your skin to change like that overnight is just…”

Peter trailed off with a sigh, straightening his back from where he’d been hunched over the sink countertop. Wade looked up at him with an expression he couldn’t place. It was serious, almost sad to an extent but most of all, Wade looked at him with very human eyes.

He shuddered. Peter had read up on Chibis once, due to scientific curiosity. Humans weren’t sure where they had come from, but they were classified as an entirely new species. It was truly a mystery. Once it was discovered that they didn’t survive well on their own, they were taken in and essentially sold to humans as companions so that they could take care of each other.

It was certainly a little unethical and many people protested against it, but extensive research had shown that Chibis truly only had the intellect of a human three year old, and wouldn’t be able to survive on their own for long.

Peter was starting to doubt that Wade was that clueless. He seemed to fully understand Peter and even show a conniving side at times, and Peter had only known him for two days at most.

It was interesting to say the least, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it yet. Maybe with a bit of time he could learn more about Wade and his intricacies. They had all the time in the world, after all.

“Alright,” Peter clapped his hands once, getting Wade’s attention, before he placed them on his hips. “Today we’re going to get you some stuff. But first, we will eat breakfast as it’s the most important meal of the day!”

Wade cheered loudly at that and scampered over to Peter, he was eager and fast enough that he almost fell off the counter. Peter caught him, and let out a nervous chuckle before placing Wade on his shoulder.

“Let’s not make it a habit to throw ourselves off of tall places okay? You could hurt yourself.”

Wade made a mock cooing sound, and Peter saw out of the corner of his eye that Wade had his arms crossed. Clearly Wade thought he was overreacting, and Peter made a mental note to keep track of the Chibi if he was ever on high surfaces. Clearly Wade didn’t understand how dangerous his actions were. If he kept this up he wouldn’t survive for much longer.

Breakfast was a quick affair, mostly consisting of eating some more pancakes. It was a good thing Wade liked them because it was literally the only thing Peter had in his kitchen.

He’d decided today was a shopping day. He mentally calculated how much money he had to spare, as well as what he had to do for homework. Tomorrow he resumed his normal life again, except this time he had a friend with him. The only issue was that he couldn’t bring Wade with him everywhere, so he would have to find something for Wade to entertain himself with.

Peter went to his room, Wade on his shoulder as was customary now. He started packing stuff into his bag, readying himself for the outside world. He quickly changed as Wade rolled around on his bed, jumping and diving on the bouncy surface. Wade seemed to really enjoy it, and Peter couldn’t help but pull out his camera and take a picture just as Wade fell back down after a rather spectacular jump.

He checked his camera, smiling at the joyful expression on Wade’s face.

Wade made some eager sounds and Peter sat on the bed, moving the camera until the Chibi could see the picture.

The moment Wade saw the picture his smile fell. He let out a wounded sound and pressed a hand to the screen, staring at the picture of himself. Wade literally bolted off the bed and scrambled up the nightstand before jumping into the carrier.

Peter stood up quickly almost dropping his camera in his haste as his concern increased to catastrophic levels. He could hear Wade crying in the carrier and he stooped down, looking into it unsure what to do.

Wade had curled up in the corner. He was exposed and he seemed to hate that, scratching at his skin and irritating the already bleeding wounds on his body. He cried out sadly, arms wrapped around himself.

He seemed to want his bundle of fabrics but Peter had thrown that and the hand towel into the wash yesterday.

“Wade what’s wrong?” Peter asked, desperate to comfort the Chibi. He wasn’t sure what triggered this breakdown. Was it the picture? He was confused but only Wade could tell him the answers.

“P-pool…” Wade sobbed out as he curled tighter into a ball, his arms wrapped around his legs.

“Wade come on,” Peter pleaded, stretching a hand into the carrier tentatively. “It’s okay, please come out and let me know what’s wrong. I want to help you.”

Wade sniffled a few times before peeking at Peter, big blue eyes wet with tears.

It broke Peter’s heart to see him like this and his fingers twitched with the need to comfort.

“Wade, please.” Peter begged, his voice quiet with unshed tears as it broke. That seemed to get Wade’s attention, and he slowly crawled over until he was curled up in Peter’s hand. The blood was getting all over the webbing tunic he’d made Wade, but Peter didn’t care. He could always make another, but he hated how sad Wade was.

He cradled Wade close to his chest, giving him the best version of a hug he could.

“Come on, Wade. Talk to me.”

Wade finally uncurled from where he’d lain on his side. He sat up, and stared at Peter with pain in his eyes. He pointed to himself, to his wounds and his scars, and patted his bald head.

“Pool,” He said sadly, pressing a hand to Peter’s smooth skin then to his own. “Pool…”

He sniffled again, and Peter’s heart broke. Peter hadn’t realized that Wade didn’t know what he looked like. He’d assumed from what David had told him that Wade had looked different before he’d been abused. He had probably looked adorable, just like all the other Chibis. His restroom mirror was too tall for Wade, so this was the first time Wade had seen himself with all the signs of his abuse on him. Of course he would react negatively to that.

“Wade…” Peter didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t say it was okay because it wasn’t. Wade would never live without scars, and the sores seemed to be a consistent part of his daily life so it wasn’t even a guarantee at this point that Wade could heal all of them. However, that didn’t matter to Peter. As long as Wade was comfortable and happy, Wade’s skin didn’t make him love him any less.

He raised Wade until he was at eye level. Wade seemed to cringe away from his stare, but Peter couldn’t have that. There wasn’t anything wrong with Wade and he had to get the Chibi to understand that. In fact, the texture of Wade’s skin made him unique and more lovable.

“Wade, I don’t care about your skin. Well, I care if it hurts you or makes you uncomfortable, but I don’t mind how you look like. You’re cute, and such a wonderful addition to my life. It’s only been two days with you and I’ve been happier than I’ve been in years. Your skin doesn’t take away from the joy you give me, and I hope you know that you are perfect with or without scars.”

Wade looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“I know I’m basically still a stranger to you,” Peter continued, running his other hand through his hair as he struggled to explain himself. “And my opinions shouldn’t be what you base your self worth on, but I just want you to be happy with yourself because you make me happy.”

Wade was quiet, his eyes searching Peter’s for a long moment. Eventually Wade reached out both arms, making grabby motions with his hands. Peter leaned down closer, and let out a sigh of relief when Wade hugged his face and smacked a kiss on his lips.

“Pool,” Wade said seriously as he patted Peter’s cheek then his own heart. He smiled at Peter, and Peter could tell that Wade would be okay. The initial shock had been hard, but with time and enough love, Wade could learn to accept himself.

“That’s great, Wade,” Peter flashed him a bright grin before kissing his head again, making sure to give him a little hug by pressing him against his chest for a moment. “I hope you know that I really do want to take care of you, and that your well being matters to me.”

“Pool,” Wade grunted out from where his face was smashed against Peter’s chest. He patted it a few times before Peter pulled Wade back a little, an apologetic smile on his lips as he realized he’d misjudged his strength again.

“Sorry,” Peter apologized before placing Wade on his bed. They stared at each other for a long peaceful moment before Peter got up and grabbed his backpack.

Wade frowned, expression pinched as he watched Peter walk towards his bedroom door.

“Now, I hate to leave you alone after that, but I think it would be a good idea for you to get some rest while I go buy the rest of the stuff you need-“

“Pool!” Wade cried out in protest before jumping of the bed and rolling to a stop. He sprung up to his feet before running to Peter and quite literally attempt to climb his pants. When that didn’t work he just clung on tightly to the hem of it, refusing to let go.

“Wade, oh honey I’m so sorry,” Peter bent down and picked up Wade, hating that he’d put that devastated expression on Wade’s face. “I’m not leaving you I’ll be right back. It’s just a quick trip for some stuff and food. We can’t just survive on pancakes forever.”

Wade shook his head and wrapped himself around Peter’s thumb.

“Okay then do you want to come with me?”

Peter offered but Wade clung even harder to Peter’s thumb, looking up at Peter tearfully. He pointed at the apartment then patted Peter, clearly telling him they should just stay here. Peter knew especially after the freak out earlier that Wade didn’t want to be alone, but he also wouldn’t feel comfortable being exposed to the public.

Peter sighed, bringing up his other hand to run through his wild hair and tug gently. He bit his bottom lip in contemplation, his mind trying to figure out a solution. His eyes wandered until they landed on his red beanie. He usually left it at the table near the door for convenience.

Peter grinned before grabbing it. He settled Wade on his head where the Chibi instantly nestled into his thick hair, sitting so that the hair covered up to Wade’s chest. His shoulders and his head barely peeked out. He clapped happily when Peter carefully tugged the beanie over Wade and his unruly hair, effectively hiding the Chibi.

“Is that okay?” Peter asked, keeping the beanie loose enough that Wade had plenty of room in there.

“Pool!” Wade exclaimed happily. Peter could feel the Chibi moving around until he was laying flat on his stomach. He held on tight by gripping tiny fistfuls of Peter’s hair.

“Alright, we’re off on an adventure then,” Peter grinned as he tugged his backpack a little higher and walked out the door. They would take the bus, and once at the plaza, they could find stuff for Wade to use.

The plaza had a grocery store and also a general 99 Cents store that he could go to. Hopefully they would be able to find everything from there.

xxxxxx

Shopping for food was easy enough, but Peter winced when he saw how much it all cost. Wade was small, but he ate an absurd amount. Peter wasn’t even sure how he fit all that food in his tiny body. He was a blackhole when it came to food, much like Peter, but at least Peter had his mutation to blame for that. He wasn’t sure why Wade was always hungry.

Either way, he might have to resort to eating cup noodles for a while but he refused to let Wade starve. Wade was his responsibility now after all, and with great power comes great responsibility.

Peter sighed, his chest clenching painfully. He really needed to visit Aunt May soon and introduce her to Wade. He just knew that she’d be smitten with his new friend and family member.

Shopping for stuff in the 99 Cent Store was slightly more difficult. Peter tried to let Wade choose most of his stuff so that it was something he would actually like. Wade would peek out of the beanie for a few seconds, point at one with an excited squeak before disappearing back into the depths of Peter’s hair.

It was rather adorable, and he noticed more than one person give them either weird looks or amused smiles.

Nobody else in the store had a Chibi with them. That was to be expected, especially since Chibis were still considered an almost luxury pet due to the amount of care you had to put into them. If you were shopping at the dollar store like Peter was, chances were you wouldn’t have a Chibi.

Peter was once again extremely grateful for the unique circumstances that had given him Wade.

He turned to go when he felt Wade almost slide down the back of his head. Wade let out a small, longing sigh, and Peter turned his head to see what Wade had been looking at. There was a barbie pink doll house that had seen better days. It had scratches and marks, but overall was still intact.

Wade scrambled back to the front of Peter’s head, lifting up the beanie to stare at the dollhouse. It was a ridiculous looking thing, with a fake opulent feel to it. The entire thing was two stories tall, and each room had little tables and everything in it. Though Wade was too big for most of the rooms, he could at least fit in the main living room area on the first floor.

Peter picked it up and turned it around until he could see the price tag. He winced. It was a bit pricy for his current budget.

But…Wade deserved nice things.

Peter sighed, a rueful smile on his lips as he hefted the rather heavy doll house with him to the check out line. Wade was beside himself with happiness; he’d tugged Peter’s hair hard enough for him to flinch back.

“Pool!” Wade screeched excitedly from underneath the beanie, and Peter gave the cashier a sheepish smile when she eyed his beanie suspiciously.

Finally they were out of the store and headed back to the bus stop. Wade was chattering ecstatically the whole time, his voice a murmur as he kept up a steady stream of ‘pool’. Peter had little to no idea what Wade was trying to tell him without Wade’s facial expressions and hand gestures to figure it out through context clues, but he knew Wade was happy.

It made him feel warm, knowing that he’d made Wade’s life just a little bit better. He had to dig into the money he’d been saving up for a new camera lens for this, but it would be worth it.

When they got home Wade immediately stood up and shucked the beanie off of himself before throwing it so that it landed haphazardly on the little side table. He then proceeded to climb down the side of Peter’s face until he could settle on his shoulder. His attention was on the bundle of stuff in Peter’s arms, the heavy bags barely affecting him thanks to his super strength.

Peter carefully put all the food items away in the fridge, even as Wade kept tugging at his shirt impatiently. It wasn’t until everything was put away properly that Peter picked up the stuff he’d bought from the 99 Cents store and headed to his room.

He placed the bag next to the night stand and reached in, rummaging until he found the pencil-like thing he’d bought.

“Pool?” Wade asked, making grabby hands at the pencil thing until Peter relented and passed it to him. Since Wade was sitting on his shoulder, the pencil was about twice his height.

Wade swung it a few times, letting out an evil giggle when one end of it almost smacked Peter in the face.

“Easy there,” Peter scolded, his voice light with barely restrained laughter. “If you gouge my eyes out I won’t be able to take care of you.”

Wade settled down with those words, swinging the pencil only slightly as Peter moved to the restroom. He set Wade down on the counter like before and started brushing his teeth. When he was done, he took off the cap on one end of the pencil, revealing a spoolie brush.

“This is actually an eyebrow pencil,” Peter explained at Wade’s perplexed look, the Chibi tilting the pencil till he could poke tentatively at the bristles. “But I think that the brush part can be used to brush your teeth.”

Wade squinted dubiously at the brush but didn’t resist when Peter wet the brush then squirted a small amount of toothpaste onto it.

“Try it out,” Peter urged, gently pushing the brush towards Wade’s mouth.

With one last questionable look at Peter, Wade started brushing his teeth using the brush. He seemed pleasantly surprised when it worked, his mouth foaming up as his teeth were brushed until they were squeaky clean.

“Pool!” He tried to shout around the brush, bits of foam spraying out of his mouth as he gestured wildly at what the brush was doing. He seemed to be enthusiastically trying to show Peter how he was doing.

Peter chuckled, opening the tap and cupping his hand under the steady flow of water. He closed the tap with his free hand and brought his little puddle of water to Wade.

Wade had stopped brushing, apparently his arms tired from the motion. He glanced at Peter’s hand with a quizzical gurgle.

“Here, just try and get some of this water into your mouth. Swish it around a bit to get all the foam out then spit it in the sink.”

Wade gave one last glance at Peter before literally slamming his face into Peter’s palm. Peter let out a startled yelp, his face wavering between breaking into laughter and furrowed brows of concern as Wade sipped the water.

The Chibi finally lifted his head, entire face wet and cheeks bulging as he swished the water in his mouth aggressively. Once he was done, he spit it all into Peter’s hand before Peter could react.

Peter stared incredulously at the puddle of white tinted water in the palm of his hand.

“Wade I said the sink!”

Wade laughed, clearly amused as he smirked up at Peter. The man sighed before rinsing his hands thoroughly, making sure to clean the brush as well and leaving it on the sink to dry.

“You are such a menace,” Peter grumbled as he dried his hands on his hand towel before picking it up and dabbing at Wade’s soaked skin until he was relatively dry. He picked up Wade, settling him on his shoulder before moving back into the bedroom.

He removed the carrier from his night stand and placed Wade’s new home there. He took out his web shooter and created a net of sorts that had one end attached to the edge of the nightstand and the other to the floor. This way, Wade would be able to climb up easier.

Peter placed Wade on the table and Wade immediately ran towards the pink monstrosity of a mansion. He threw the sides open with a happy shout and started exploring. He eventually found the stairs and climbed upstairs. The rooms there were more cramped so he had to stoop down but at least he’d be able to comfortably sit in them.

The set up of the doll house was created in a way that the entire front side of the house served as these wide “doors”. If Wade wanted privacy he would have to close himself in and Peter wasn’t sure he was too comfortable with that. It seemed ill advised, closing Wade into a pretty tight space. Once Wade was done exploring he looked up at Peter with both hands on his hips. His eyes were practically sparkling, his grin wide.

He raised both arms and gestured for Peter to come closer, the moment Peter did, he received a smacking kiss on his nose. Peter threw his head back with a loud laugh, surprised by the show of affection from the Chibi.

“You’re welcome Wade,” Peter gently returned the kiss before inspecting the interior of the doll house. “We’re gonna need to get you a bed though.”

“Pool,” Wade shook his head before pointing to the hammock above Peter’s bed.

“That’s not stable and we’ve already had one accident where you almost crushed my face. It might be better for me to make something for you to sleep in the doll house.” Peter reasoned.

Without missing a beat Wade pointed to Peter’s bed and stared Peter in his eyes with a stern look before saying very decisively “Pool.”

Peter smacked a hand to his face, hiding his wide grin and his almost uncontrollable urge to laugh at how cute Wade was. Wade didn’t want to sleep where he couldn’t see Peter, and though it was adorable it wasn’t practical.

“Wade you can’t sleep in the bed with me. What if I accidentally roll over and crush you in my sleep? I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

Wade let out a protesting sound before angrily jumping off the nightstand with a battle cry and landing on Peter’s pillow with a muffled ‘Pool’.

Wade rolled over to the left side of the pillow, the side closer to the nightstand before sitting up. He patted the pillow then himself.

“Pool.”

Then he awkwardly stumbled over the soft squishy surface till he reached the right side. He patted that side then pointed at Peter, his other hand on his hip.

“Pool!”

He clapped his hands once in a decisive motion, like the slamming of a judge’s gavel, obviously assuming the decision was made.

And lord help him, Peter was pretty helpless to Wade’s…everything. If the Chibi wanted to sleep in the same bed with him, then Peter would do his darnest to make it possible.

“Okay, fine,” Peter relented, glaring at the smug look on Wade’s face. “But if we do that then you have to agree to stay high on the pillow so that I don’t accidentally squish you. And if I do roll over onto you, promise me that you’ll wake me up no matter what. Pinch me, bite me, scratch me, whatever it takes. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Wade let out a sad whine before running off the bed and jumping. Peter barely had time to react before Wade was clinging tightly to his t-shirt. Peter hesitantly rested a hand right below Wade, just to make sure the Chibi wouldn’t fall to his death.

“Poooooool!” Wade screeched as he shook his head hard enough that he was probably getting friction burns from how he rubbed his face against Peter’s shirt.

“Hey,” Peter said gently as he plucked at Wade until he let go. He held the Chibi up to eye level, noticing how Wade’s face was scrunched up. “I know you don’t want to hurt me. And you won’t. Seriously I’m made of pretty strong stuff and anything you do would probably feel like a gentle pat.”

Of course, he had the advantage of a healing factor as well, but that was probably a conversation for another day.

“Pool?” Wade asked sadly, patting Peter’s nose.

Peter scrunched up his nose, Wade’s touch tickling him.

“I’m not quite sure what you’re trying to say.” Peter started hesitantly, brows furrowed. He’d managed to interpret what Wade was trying to say all this time, but he was unsure this time.

“Pool,” Wade said, patting Peter’s cheek before patting himself. He then hit Peter’s nose a little harder before pointing at himself and making an angry face.

“Pool?” He asked again, timidly and with downcast eyes.

It took Peter a moment before his eyes softened, heart melting.

“No, Wade,” Peter promised quietly, pressing a kiss to Wade’s cheek. “I won’t be mad at you if you do hurt me.”

Wade seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, patting Peter’s hand until he set him down on the pillow. Wade clambered over the soft pillow, going to the left side and clearly settling himself down for the night.

He curled up into a ball, and Peter stared down at him fondly. When Wade shivered a little he frowned, looking around to see if there was anything small enough for Wade to use as a blanket. Not for the first time, he cursed his own inability to provide Wade with nice things.

Biting his lower lip in concentration, his eyes lit up when he got an idea. He reached over to his desk drawer, opening it up and grabbing two tissues from the box within.

Layering them on top of each other to make sure it wasn’t too thin, he gently placed them on top of Wade.

Wade jolted, clearly startled by the unexpected soft touch. When Peter tucked him in, Wade made some happy cooing sounds, curling up tighter as he tucked the makeshift ‘blanket’ around himself.

“I hope that’s warm enough,” Peter whispered sheepishly as he got into bed, laying on his side and staring at Wade. The Chibi looked happy, a soft smile on his face as his beautiful blue eyes met Peter’s chocolate brown ones. “I just…”

Peter sighed, moving a hand until it was cupping Wade, a thumb stroking lightly over Wade’s head. With the Chibi curled up, he fit perfectly in the grooves of Peter’s palm, as if he belonged there.

Peter could feel his emotions threatening to overwhelm him as he breathed out slowly before clearing his throat.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Peter whispered, his lips quirking to one side at the serious look Wade was giving him. “I know it's hard to believe, but my life is truly better with you in it, and it’s only been two days and a half. I look forward to the rest of forever with you.”

Wade didn’t say anything, but he reached both hands out of his little blanket and held on tight to Peter’s thumb. He pressed a kiss to it, clutching it close as he closed his eyes.

“Good night Wade,” Peter sighed, his heart lighter than its felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee so yeah Wade actually wasn't....aware that he looked like that. Poor baby. Also you'll be amused to know that in my notes for this chapter I have: "MUST get Wade a pink barbie dollhouse" written down as an absolutely important plot point (No it doesn't actually bring anything to the plot lmao but it's A MUST) 
> 
> lmao hilariously enough, just like me, Peter is going to have to start doing his usual school/work/spiderman shenanigans in the next chapter. This has been a nice little break for him butttttt real life is gonna kick his booty. 
> 
> As always please do leave a comment it helps me remember that this fic exists haha (I'm in a bajillion fests and have 90 WIP fics behind the scenes that I work on so that mixed with my shitty memory means that I am counting on you guys to scream at me <3) Reminder that updates are now every 2 weeks on a thursday. Thanks!
> 
> IMPORTANT: The Spideypool Big Bang is still accepting artists (please join we really need some). I am a mod of this event. It's a collaborative event that pairs writers and artists to create some awesome things. Please check it out [here](https://spideypoolbigbang.tumblr.com/post/178172022300/spbb-2018-sign-ups-open) and spread the word! The more creators that join the event, the more content the fandom will be blessed with :) 
> 
> If you wanna join our Spideypool discord server it's open to everyone 18+. If anyone is interested in joining just follow this [tumblr post](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/173625065976/are-you-as-gone-for-peter-parker-and-wade-wilson)! We'd be happy to have you <3 and it's a good way to meet other spideypool peeps.
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


	5. Smol Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Sorry for the delay folks. School is....really killing me right now haha and on top of the things I'm modding for I've been swamped. With that said, this chapter is very important because it reveals some things. And plot sneaks in!! It's basically a 180 from what we've been given so far because it features a section in Wade's POV. Have fun with that~

“Wade we talked about this.”

Peter sighed, tugging his backpack over a shoulder as he adjusted his beanie over his head. His glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up, frowning at how his hair didn’t seem to want to stay within the beanie.

Wade didn’t answer him, buried under his now clean fabric bundle with a sulky pout on his face. Peter hung his head, closing his eyes for a brief moment to hold back his frustrations before turning around with his hand on his hips.

“Wade, I need to go to school and work, I won’t be able to be here all the time.”

He crouched down until he was eye level with Wade who was situated at the edge of his bed and was small enough that he looked like a lump of cloth. Peter reached out a hand and scooped up Wade, bringing him up to his face and raining a shower of exaggerated kisses on him.

He made a loud smacking “Mwah!” sound after every one, relishing in Wade’s peal of happy giggles as he squirmed and tried to get away from the ticklish sensations. Peter finally relented when Wade smacked his face, begging for mercy from the affectionate assault.

He pulled back, eyes squinting happily as he grinned at the Chibi.

“I would bring you with me if I could, but I have responsibilities as well.” Peter waited until Wade gave a sad nod before taking him to the living room and setting him down on the couch. “Now, I already have food set out for you,” He pointed to the plate piled high with an assortments of meats and cheeses. “And I have entertainment for you.”

He picked up the remote and turned it on, satisfied by Wade’s response when the Chibi immediately became fixated on the last episode of Golden Girls they’d left off at.

Peter gave Wade another pat before hiking his backpack higher over one shoulder.

“Be good, and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Peter promised.

When Wade gave him a distracted thumbs up, he smiled fondly and headed out the door. It was still really early, and he had to stop by the Daily Bugle to submit his latest round of selfies otherwise known as his Spiderman pictures.

He took the bus with a rather distracted mind, a frown on his face as he tried not to worry about Wade. When he submitted the pictures, he apparently looked so out of it that Jameson even kicked him out of the office early, and with a little less yelling than usual.

He had class in another hour, and was heading out when he was stopped by Mary Jane. She’d been a classmate back in high school and now worked as a secretary for some big shot in the Daily Bugle. Peter found it kind of serendipitous that he had had a crush on her back then, but now she was dating one of his good friends Harry Osborn. It had hurt, at first, especially since they were the friends who invited him to places the most. That meant he was constantly in close contact with the loving couple. Over time the hurt lessened and now he was genuinely happy for them.

“Peter!” She called out, waving her perfectly manicured nails. “Wait up.”

Peter stopped, turning with a raised eyebrow as she speed walked over to him.

She was panting a bit, her face flushed but eyebrows scrunched in concern as she gave him a once over before staring into his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Peter blinked at her, confused.

“Yes…?” He looked around, as if trying to find the source of her concern. “I’m doing okay.”

“Oh,” She straightened up and smiled, the lines of her face softening as she brushed her red hair behind her shoulder. “That’s good. I saw you in there with Jameson and you seemed a little distracted.”

“Ah,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, scuffing his shoes against each other. He didn’t know why he was so hesitant, but a part of him almost didn’t want to tell her about Wade. It felt strangely like he was introducing someone important to him to his closest friends. He really did like Wade, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted his overbearing friends to overwhelm him. “I…recently made a new friend.”

“Really?” MJ raised an eyebrow, her arms lightly crossed as she tapped her nails against an arm.

Peter flushed, feeling a tad bit defensive at the skeptical tone of her voice.

“Yes,” He blurted out, frowning a little. “I do have friends outside of you and Harry you know.”

“I’m not saying you don’t,” MJ said gently. “It’s just that you usually wouldn’t have the time to make friends or even hang out with someone long enough for a friendship to form.”

That was certainly true. The only reason Wade was even his friend was because he technically bought him and there was also the fact that Wade lived with him. And since he spent a majority of his time at home studying, it wasn’t difficult to spend time with the Chibi.

“This friend is slightly different,” Peter finally settled with.

“Mhm,” MJ smirked as she squinted at him, looking him up and down before focusing on his neck. “No suspicious bruises so I’m guessing this isn’t a ‘special friend’ then?”

Peter slapped a hand to the side of his neck and took a step back, spluttering as he tried to gather his words. “No! You know the last relationship I had was…”

He trailed off, and MJ’s smirk slowly faded into a sympathetic look. “You’ll find someone, Peter. I know you two had something great together but it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Maybe,” Peter mumbled, his back uncomfortably straight and tense as he held his backpack strap with a white knuckled grip. Gwen had been someone he’d truly loved, and because he loved her, she was in danger. Even keeping MJ and Harry as friends made him paranoid. He didn’t want the people he loved getting hurt, because one day his identity would become public, whether he wanted it to or not, and they would be targeted because of him. All it would take was one tear in his mask, one picture, and his real life would be out in the open, tied to his vigilante life.

He couldn’t risk it, yet he had loved Gwen too much to leave her. Eventually his fears and secret lifestyle caused her to break up with him. She could tell he was hiding something, and he would have never told her the truth. It was inevitable that their relationship would end. She was a genius and a beautiful, kind girl. She deserved someone better than him. Someone who could love her without fear and without all these secrets weighing the relationship down.

A gentle touch on his arm startled him out of his thoughts, and he grimaced when he saw the look on MJ’s face. She was biting her lower lip, a quirk he knew she did when she felt guilty.

“Hey—“

“Sorry MJ gotta run,” He blurted out, looking at his watch-less wrist before slowly backing away. “I had an appointment and I’m running late for it so I’ll talk to you later!”

“Peter!”

He spun around and quickly made his escape, grateful for the fact that MJ liked wearing very high heels and wouldn’t be able to catch up to him without breaking an ankle. He stepped outside and went through several back alleys before he made it to the bus stop. Letting out a loud sigh, he tugged his beanie off and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up with a few frustrated tugs.

He tipped his head back, his eyes half lidded as he stared up at the clear blue sky. God, he already missed Wade. He shifted in place, rocking back on his heels as the bus pulled up. He had to go to school next, but soon he’d be back with Wade. He just had to make it through the day.

xxxxxx

Wade yawned, blinking sleepily at the credits rolling across the screen. He waddled over to the T.V. remote, thankful that Peter had left it on the couch. He pressed both hands on the pause button, letting out a small grunt as he used his whole weight. It made a clicking sound and the screen stopped moving. Satisfied, he stepped back and then made a running leap before landing into a rolling stop on the table in front of him. It was luckily a small one, and it was actually about the same height as the seat of the couch.

He sat himself next to the plate and started tugging pieces of food towards himself, shoving whatever he could get into his mouth. He chewed slowly, a little sad that it wasn’t that yummy taco stuff Peter had made him once.

/So what do you think of the human?/

Wade frowned, shaking his head as he tried to ignore the voices. He chewed a little louder, obnoxious smacking sounds that he knew Peter didn’t like.

[Seems a bit shady to me I think we should escape. He’s not here right now it would be so easy to leave…]

Wade shook his head almost violently, a shudder running through him. “Pool…” He groaned, hands flying to his head as the voices started laughing.

/Aw looks like he doesn’t like that idea, do you think he’s a little attached?/

[I just think that he remembers the last time he tried to escape. Didn’t end well for him.]

/Hey! It was fun times full of needles and burning liquid that hurt us so good./

[And we know how that ended.]

/With two sexy ass voices in his head and the capacity for deep thought? Hell yeah I know, he should be grateful we’re here for him. He’s so useless./

Wade let out a harsh growl before jumping off the table, appetite gone. If Peter was here, he knew that he would hate seeing Wade jump off things. But it wasn’t like he could die. Peter was different from those other humans. He was gentle, and he cared about Wade-

[He bought you because he was lonely. Nothing more. He doesn’t care about you.]

No! That wasn’t true. Peter had said that he cared about Wade…and even though the human clearly didn’t have a lot of things, he still tried his best to give what he could to Wade. He was grateful for Peter. With him, he felt like he was more than just a Chibi.

/More. Less. Doesn’t matter, we don’t know what the fuck we are anymore. Those ‘doctors’ made sure of that./

He was a Chibi, but he wasn’t. He didn’t know how and he couldn’t remember much, but he knew that they would find him. And when they did, he would be all alone again, without a Peter to keep him, without a Peter to love him.

[He doesn’t love you. He barely knows you. He just thinks you’re a dumb little Chibi that doesn’t know anything.]

/Yeah you should enjoy it while you can. It was pure dumb luck they misplaced our carrier in the first place, once they track down which shop we were sent to, they’ll eventually find out that you were sold to Peter./

[And then he will die. Painfully. Just because he had the misfortune of getting involved with someone like you.]

Wade whimpered, curling up under the table as he grabbed the rug with both hands. He held on tight, a soft sob breaking out of him as the voices continued to tell him horrible things. He didn’t want Peter to get hurt because of him, but he had no where to go. If he escaped and someone noticed, they would eventually kill Peter. Peter was a dead man walking the moment he met Wade. The evil scientists would never let someone know about their little experiment.

Wade didn’t remember much besides the overwhelming pain. At first he couldn’t process it, and then the voices came and he had tried to scream for them to stop. But he couldn’t. He was a Chibi and all he could scream was one word, and it wasn’t one they could understand. He seriously doubted they would have stopped even if he’d begged them with human words. He didn’t know why he could understand so much more than other Chibis, but it was definitely a side effect of the experimentation they’d performed on him.

/Yeah it’s pretty fucked up, your thinking is pretty advanced but if you want to express what you want? Tough luck./

Wade shook his head as he slowly got up, his breath coming out in small pants as he tried tp calm down. It didn’t matter. Peter was able to understand him just fine without words, and if his silence kept the human safe, then he was willing to play dumb for as long as it took.

[Wouldn’t want him asking too many questions. It wouldn’t take them long to find you if he started contacting people asking about your abnormal level of intelligence.]

/Better to play dumb, it’s what you’re good at, after all. Besides, it’s not too bad being taken care of./

No, it certainly wasn’t a hardship. But those scientist hadn’t just messed up his brain, his entire body was now covered in scars and wounds that constantly shifted. It was a miracle Peter hadn’t thrown him out already. He was defective as a Chibi.

[Well, technically he didn’t choose you. You were free, and a messed up Chibi was better than no Chibi. Peter is a lonely boy. Most humans who want us either want us for the status or because they lack human companionship in their own life. We were lucky enough he was the second kind.]

/Awww but we would have looked so cute all dressed up, ready to be shown off to the world!/

Maybe before, yes, but now, he was a walking mess of scars. Nobody would want him. Nobody except Peter. He could only hope their days could stay peaceful, at least until he could find a solution to his predicament. He wasn’t sure what his plan was yet, but for now it was to stay under the radar.

Wade climbed back up onto the sofa, curling into a ball in the corner as he stared, eyes unfocused at the paused screen.

[What do you want?]

What was his goal? What did he want? He wanted revenge. He wanted to take apart every human that had ever touched him with the intent to hurt. He wanted to hear their screams. He wanted to make them regret turning him into this monster. He wanted to take the training they made him go through, and use it on them. All the fighting moves, all the stealth skills they had taught him, he would use it on them and watch as their faces filled with pain and horror.

But most of all, he wanted to protect Peter, the only human who’s shown him unconditional love and kindness.

[So we stay here?]

As long as we can.

/He’ll get tired of you eventually./

Maybe, but being with him is better than never knowing him.

[I agree. Besides, have you seen that ass?]

/It’s certainly bootylicious even by human standards. It’s worth sticking around for./

Then it’s decided.

Wade closed his eyes, a soft sigh falling out of him as he let himself succumb to sleep. When he woke up, Peter would be back. He smiled, looking forward to seeing the human that had chosen him despite the circumstances.

xxxxxx

Peter opened the door with a groan. He dropped his heavy backpack on the floor before making a beeline for the couch. What he found there made him want to grab his camera and squeal.

Wade was sleeping rather soundly, his small chest moving with his rhythmic breathing. He was curled up on his side, his head resting on his folded hands. He certainly didn’t want to wake Wade, but a quick check of the time let him know that it was a little past dinner time, and they both needed to eat.

“Wade,” Peter whispered as he gently stroked Wade’s cheek with a finger. “Wake up.”   
  
Wade startled awake, his teeth bared as he let out a wicked growl. Peter snatched his hand back a split second before Wade woke up, his spidey sense screaming at him to retreat. He watched, eyes wide as it took a few seconds for Wade to recognize him. Abruptly Wade dropped his aggressive stance, his lower lip wobbling as he looked up at Peter with wide, teary eyes.

“Pool…?”

When Peter didn’t move, still frozen and unsure, Wade started bawling, tiny hiccups forced out of him.

That snapped him out of it and he quickly reached out for Wade, hugging him close and pressing him against his cheek, making soothing sounds. “Shhh it’s alright Wade, you’re okay. It’s just me. You’ll be okay.”

Eventually Wade’s crying petered out into smaller whimpers, his sniffling loud in the silence of the apartment. Wade pushed against Peter’s cheek a little weakly, and Peter reluctantly moved him a bit farther, both hands still cradling Wade.

“I’m sorry Wade,” Peter apologized as soon as Wade’s eyes met his, his words blurted out in a hurry. “I shouldn’t have startled you like that.”

Wade made grabby hands and it took a moment for Peter to understand. He moved Wade closer to his face, enough that he had to go a bit cross eyed to see him. Wade pressed both hands to his cheeks and smacked a kiss to his nose, a watery grin on Wade’s face.

“So I guess all is forgiven?” Peter asked, his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“Pooooool,” Wade whined as he rubbed his face against Peter’s nose.

“Alright alright, I get it. We’ll eat and pretend this never happened.” Peter chuckled at Wade’s enthusiastic nod, walking them over to the kitchen. He placed Wade on the counter, and paused for a split second. His smile faded, a trouble twist to his lips taking its place as he stared at Wade.

“Your last owner really did a number on you. I just wish I could help you somehow. I wished you could talk to me about it, maybe then you wouldn’t have to deal with it alone.”

Peter turned to his cupboards, pulling ingredients out. He missed the sad look on Wade’s face, his gaze somber as he watched Peter.

That night, dinner was a more subdued affair, both lost in their own thoughts. After dinner, he would have to go patrol. He’d spent the entire weekend with Wade, and he knew he couldn’t neglect his duties any longer. He just hoped that once he got Wade to sleep, he could sneak out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp....hope you guys liked that! No worries, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled fluff soon this story won't get too dark anyways lol. 
> 
> Next up, Peter needs to go web swinging but will he be able to sneak out??? Or will Wade somehow find a way to follow? All will be revealed in the next chapter! 
> 
> With that said, please be aware that I am unsure when I'll be able to have it out next. I have....2-3 looming major deadlines for stuff I'm working on so this next chapter might take 2-3 weeks to come out. I promise that I read every comment (though I sadly haven't had the time to respond to them. Just know that I appreciate every single one!!!), and the ones on the last chapter kept me going. I tried really god damn hard to have this written out and done for you guys but life kept kicking my ass T_T 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed, feel free to leave me a comment. As I said, they really do help motivate me and it keeps me going. Thank you guys so much for all the amazing support so far it's made me so happy seeing everyone enjoy this fic. Until next time! <3


	6. Smol Cases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS I TRIED SO HARD TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT TO YA'LL. I apologize for the delay but the holidays kept me busy. I had attempted to write this chapter at least on ten separate occasions, and each time something came up I cry T_T So here I am, the day before my school starts again (which is literally the only time I had open) and I speed wrote this so I could update the story. No worries friends this fic won't be abandoned lol updates might be sporadic but I'm determined to finish this. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!

As predicted, Wade slept soundly that night. It made it much easier for Peter to slip out of his window, backpack filled with his spider suit in hand.

He looked back quickly, eyes softening at the way Wade had bundled himself up in the soft tissue, body barely visible. Peter quietly closed the window behind him and breathed in the thick city air, the scent of trash and urine drifting up from the alleyway below him. He jumped off the fire escape and onto the wall across from him, climbing up with quick, sticky fingers until he reached the roof. Once there, he changed into his spider suit and shot a web at his backpack, sticking it to the rooftop.

He did a few stretches and with a running leap, let gravity take him down. He shot a web out before he could hit the floor and yelled out in exhilaration at the swooping sensation in his stomach web slinging always brought him. He’d missed this.

He was still extremely worried about leaving Wade alone, but he would have to explain to his new friend that he wouldn’t be able to stay with him most nights. That he had responsibilities he couldn’t ignore. He could only hope Wade would understand.

The rest of the night passed by rather uneventfully, and he only had to stop two muggings. He also saved a cat from a tree, a really grumpy one that he was sure Wade would have enjoyed fighting with. The mangy looking creature hissed at him before darting out of his arms, not even a word of thanks for all his efforts.

It had left him a bunch of scratches as a lovely souvenir for the night, but he preferred these superficial injuries. Being a vigilante meant going to a hospital was impossible. He wished he could say he had a well stocked med kit in his house, but he was usually too poor to afford anything other than the most basic bandages and perhaps some disinfectants.

He looked up, just past the trees and towards the gentle orange glow that was infusing the sky with warmth. It was very late, or very early depending on the person, but either way his patrolling hours were now over. Time to head back home.

Yawning loudly, Peter swung up to the rooftop and grabbed his back pack, stumbling as he jumped over the edge and onto his fire escape. He was so exhausted he’d forgotten to change into his civilian clothes, after all, he’s lived alone all this time. He usually tries to change on the rooftop, that way no one would see Spiderman climbing into Peter Parker’s apartment, but most days he was too tired to care.

This was one of those days, and boy did he regret it.

The moment he opened the window and stumbled in, he was met with a harsh growl. He quickly dodged out of reflex, his spider senses tingling, and with a yelp he knocked into his bedside table. Suddenly wide awake and alert, he watched, slack jawed, as Wade gave another battle cry and jumped off the window sill, a sharp…toothpick (?) in his hand.

“Wait wait!” Peter cried out, ripping his mask off, reluctant to shoot a web at Wade. Wade was so small the webbing may actually cover him entirely and suffocate him to death. “It’s me.”

Unfortunately, Wade was already in the air, and though his eyes widened in recognition, his toothpick still managed to poke Peter in the chest rather harshly.

“Ow!”

“Pool!” Wade yelled as he held on tight to the elastic material on Peter’s chest, yanking the toothpick out and throwing it off to the side. “Pool…” Wade patted his chest a bit frantically, frowning as he tried to find the spot where he’d stabbed Peter.

Seeing Wade’s worries soothed whatever minor aches the little Chibi had given him. Peter laughed, cupping a hand under Wade and tugging him off his chest. Wade still looked guilty, staring down at Peter’s chest with a furrow in his brows.

“It’s alright Wade, it barely hurt. Besides, I heal fast.” Peter poked his finger at the spot, noting that it was already good as new. He sighed, shooting Wade a considering glance as he bit his lower lip to stop from bursting into laughter. “I guess, seeing as we’re living together, I should have probably told you what I do at night.”

He set Wade down on the nightstand, next to the precariously balanced barbie house. Peter carefully shifted it back to it’s rightful place, feeling a little sheepish that his clumsy self had almost sent Wade’s house flying off of its perch. Peter sat down on the edge of the bed, next to the nightstand so they could talk at a more level height. Wade wasn’t having any of that though, and before Peter could protest, he jumped off the nightstand and onto Peter’s bed with a quiet ‘oof’. He then clambered over the soft bed and climbed onto Peter’s lap. Settling himself down on Peter’s knee with a little sigh, he crossed his legs and looked up at Peter expectantly, an exasperated look in his eyes.

“Right,” Peter started, rubbing the back of his head a little sheepishly. He cleared his throat before picking up his mask from where he’d dropped it on the bed. “So…I really don’t know how to say this but…I’m Spiderman.”

Wade blinked up at him patiently, a blank look on his face that told Peter he had absolutely no idea who Peter was talking about. Peter smacked a hand on his face with a little laugh, remembering belatedly that the Chibi had been stuck in a cage most his life and so he had no idea who or even what Spiderman was.

“Okay so, I’m a superhero,” Peter gestured to himself a little awkwardly, as if to say ’tada this is it, this is what you get’. “What this means is that I go around saving people and fighting bad guys. I mostly keep New York safe, but sometimes other heroes might ask for my help. I wear this suit and mask both as a way to hide my identity and as a suit of armor.”

Wade stared up at him skeptically before pinching the fabric on his thigh with both hands, pulling high, and then letting it snap back against Peter’s skin. Peter yelped, jostling his leg and almost toppling Wade over. Wade snickered, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘this weak fabric is what’s supposed to protect you? Pathetic’.

“Maybe this suit doesn’t look all that protective but it’s worked for me all these years.” Peter sighed, shoulders slumping as he flashed a small smile at Wade. “You don’t mind that I’m a superhero? Being near me…associating with me has led to a lot of people I love getting hurt.”

“Pool!” Wade laid down on his stomach, and Peter watched, confused, as Wade did his best to hug Peter’s thigh, both arms stretched wide. He clutched tight to the fabric, wriggling around with little chants of ‘pool pool pool’. Peter smiled, eyes a little watery and he carefully used a hand to pet Wade’s head. The Chibi was trying to show him that he wasn’t going to leave him, that he didn’t care and that Peter was his just as much as he was Peter’s.

Sighing, Peter bent down and pressed a kiss to Wade’s head, chuckling when Wade’s head shot up and he was met with startled eyes. Peter pressed another kiss onto Wade’s forehead and he couldn’t hold back his laughter when Wade flushed a delightful pink and rolled off Peter’s leg onto the bed, trying to dig underneath where Peter’s thigh met the bed and suffocate himself in embarrassment.

“You’ll hurt yourself like that. Come on let’s get to bed. I’ve had a long night and I think we both deserve a nap.”

Wade nodded enthusiastically and Peter slowly stripped out of his Spiderman suit, leaving it on the floor as he climbed into bed with just his boxers on. He knew he was rather grimy and messy looking but he was too exhausted to care. He would take a shower before he had to head off to work.

xxxxxx

“Parker!”

Peter winced, hiking his bag higher on his shoulder as he stepped into Jameson’s office. He met the man’s perpetual frown with a sheepish look, too exhausted to even fake a grin.

“Sorry, I know I’m late-“

“Nevermind about that!” Jameson yelled out, waving his hand dismissively as he grabbed a folder and threw it onto the desk in front of him, leaning back in his leather chair as he glared at the folder. “There’s this new case going around and it’s getting people antsy. I want you to check it out, maybe get in touch with a few of our contacts. We want pictures of the crime scenes as soon as possible.”

Peter blinked, picking his jaw up from where it’d dropped open in disbelief. With slightly shaking hands (he hadn’t eaten anything and had two cups of cheap instant coffee), he picked up the folder, opening it to show what appeared to be broken down store fronts.

“You want me to take pictures of crime scenes?” Peter asked skeptically, his grip tightening on the folder, reluctant to let it go. “But I thought you said I needed to focus on Spiderman.”

“I did say that,” Jameson huffed, even as he stared down Peter with something considering in his gaze. “However, we don’t have enough people right now, and this case is the new hot topic.”

“But-“

Jameson quickly cuts him off, grabbing a pen and hurtling it in his direction. He was only able to dodge it because of his spidey sense and he was too bewildered to do anything but duck instinctively. “Get out of here! I don’t pay you to run your mouth. Now go get me those photos!”

Jameson turns back to his computer, and Peter can see that this is a clear dismissal even if he’s extremely confused. He walks out of the office, and he must look really bad because one of his coworkers stopped him with a worried inquiry about his wellbeing. He gives her a smile and a quick excuse before shuffling out of the building.

Peter was more than excited for this. This was his chance to really make a difference outside of being Spiderman. If he did well, he would be taken seriously in his job, and maybe he would be assigned more cases like this, ones that actually interested him rather than the usual glorified selfies he was forced to take.

Once he was home, he absentmindedly dropped his backpack on the ground. He barely noticed Wade, who had taken advantage of his distraction to climb up his pant leg and settle on his shoulder. It was a familiar weight, one that comforted him nowadays. He sat down on his bed and opened up the folder, reading over the details of the case. It mostly contained crime scene reports (which he was pretty sure was illegal for Jameson to have but he wasn’t about to question where his boss obtained these files), a few very blurry phone photos of the crime scenes, and a few notes that seemed to be interviews of potential witnesses.

“Pool…”

Peter was snapped out of his daze when Wade jumped off his shoulder and directly onto the photo he’d stopped on. Peter watched as Wade stared at the store, forehead wrinkled in concentration. He patted the store name 'Little Pets' before he pointed at himself. He looked up with clear blue eyes, the intelligence in them unmistakable.

“What is it Wade?” Peter asked, voice almost a hushed whisper as he leaned in, scrutinizing the store. From what he’d read, there had been a series of robberies across several pet stores. Of course, if they had been normal pet stores there wouldn’t be such a commotion over it. The part that apparently worried the police was the fact that all these break ins had been at stores specifically selling Chibis. Not only that, there had been nothing taken from the stores, as if the criminal had broken in with a goal in mind and left when he didn’t find whatever it was he was looking for.

So far, the public had been talking about this in hushed whispers. Publicly, the police had not denied or confirmed any correlation between these break ins but there had already been five within the last two months. Civilians were starting to catch on, and they were expressing concern over the safety of the Chibis in the stores, as well as whether or not the robbers would start targeting their own Chibis.

Peter pressed his mouth into a thin line, hands carefully picking up Wade and setting him higher on his thighs as he shuffled the papers until he found the list of reported robberies.

His eyes scanned over the list, taking in every store name. He only relaxed when he realized it didn’t have the name of the store he’d bought Wade at. He’d hate if poor David had been caught up in these robberies.

Wade huffed and climbed onto the files again, pushing the papers away until it landed onto the broken store front of ‘Little Pets’. He pointed at it before pointing at himself.

“Pool!!”

Peter tilted his head, squinting at Wade. “Is there something special about this store?”

Wade nodded his head wildly, slapping his hands on the name with a frantic chant of ‘pool pool pool’.

“Okay alright, did you…know the Chibis there? Is that why you’re worried?” Peter frowned when Wade hesitated before shaking his head slowly, both their faces scrunched in concentration. “Hm then, did you know the owner of the store?”

Wade grimaced and nodded, his hand carefully tracing some of his pockmarked wounds. “Pool…”

Peter narrowed his eyes, a furious glint to them. “Did the owner hurt you?”

Again Wade hesitated, an aborted nod of his head changing into a shake of ‘no’. The Chibi let out a huff then, plopping himself down on the files. He stared up at Peter before making a seesawing gesture with his hands.

“So…no they didn’t hurt you, but they had a part in it?” Peter correctly deduced as Wade nodded grimly, his eyes gaining a far off pained look.

“That’s…” Peter trailed off, hands clenched as he grit his teeth. The owners of these Chibi stores usually had to go through many screening procedures before being licensed for the job. The same went for the part-timers at the store. Reason being, it was too easy to abuse Chibis. They had the emotional intelligence of human children, and could be a handful. This also meant that they were smart enough to develop fears and throw tantrums.

Chibis were meant to be protected and cherished, if the owner of ‘Little Pets’ had taken advantage of their position to abuse Chibis that were unable to fight back…

Not only that, if Wade had been initially sold at this store, then it would only make sense that the owner had sold Wade to a bad owner who had led to Wade’s abuse and permanent injuries. Then after Wade’s mistreatment had been discovered, it was likely he’d been transferred to ‘Small Friends’ which was David’s store.

He had a sinking feeling this went deeper than just one or two abused Chibis.

“Don’t worry Wade,” Peter’s voice was firm as he leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Wade’s head. “I’ll get to the bottom of this, and I’ll make sure you get justice.”

His words seemed to reassure Wade, though there was still a hint of frustration in his eyes, his tiny fists folded tightly on his lap.

Peter sighed then, feeling the exhaustion of the day and long night he’d had catching up with him. He was worried for Wade, but if he wanted to have the energy to investigate the robberies tonight, he would need his rest.

“Come on,” Peter spoke tiredly, a soft smile on his face as he picked up Wade and placed him on Peter’s shoulder. “Let’s make us both some food and we can take a long nap. I’ll need my energy for what’s to come.”

Wade wiggled excitedly on Peter’s shoulder, a hand coming up to slap Peter’s cheek in enthusiastic agreement. “Pool!”

“Yes yes,” Peter chuckled, already knowing what Wade wanted. “I’ll make you some tacos.”

Peter kept his worries carefully to himself, mentally going through his budget for the month and hiding his wince at the fact that it was a much lower number than he was comfortable with. Hopefully with this case, he’d be paid a little more than usual.

After some quick tacos and with a full belly, they both went to bed, exhausted for different reasons. Wade, mentally reliving the nightmares he’d gone through at ‘Little Pets’, and Peter with his lack of sleep catching up to him.

“Pool…” Wade muttered before smacking a kiss on Peter’s lips. Peter blinked sluggishly at the Chibi, laid on his side and too comfortable to move or protest the rather bold move.

“You know, good night kisses are usually supposed to be on the cheeks or forehead.” Peter muttered, though he found that he didn’t mind it. Wade laid down on his pillow, flashing him a rakish grin before it softened into something deeper, more heartfelt.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Peter wondered again at the intelligence in Wade’s eyes. Although the Chibi acted like a child often, there was just something unsettlingly mature in his posture and the looks he would give Peter. Peter wasn’t sure if it was because of the horrible experiences Wade had gone through, or if it was something uniquely Wade.

Peter didn’t know who closed their eyes first, but as he fell asleep, he could swear he heard a whisper of his name, and the heavy gaze of a man much more dangerous than he could ever anticipate. It made him feel…safe.

_Good night, Peter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ohhhhh there's some mystery going on here I wonder what's going to happen hehehe. I know it's a bit short but the chapter ended at such a good part that I didn't want to ruin it. Oh I also wanted to let you all know that you can feel free to suggest little things you'd like Peter and Wade to do or maybe scenes you'd like to see. I'm open to suggestions and if there's something that inspires me I'll write it :D
> 
> It's a bit of a slow burn right now but we're gonna hit the ground running probably starting next chapter. Honestly the only things keeping me going were the lovely comments you guys had been leaving. Thanks again to all you wonderful people! Comments are a writer's lifesblood <3 
> 
> With that said, if you enjoyed this please do leave a comment ^.^ I'll try to update this within the next 2 weeks (but as it's my first weeks of school things will be unstable for a while so we'll see!). Thank you again to those who commented! I always read all of them even if I don't have the time to respond <3 
> 
> Next chapter: Wade is determined to join Peter on his Spiderman adventures! Whatever will Peter do??? 
> 
> Just wanted to also let ya'll know that we have an amazing spideypool discord server that's open to everyone 18+. If anyone is interested in joining just follow this [tumblr post](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/173625065976/are-you-as-gone-for-peter-parker-and-wade-wilson)! We'd be happy to have you <3 and it's a good way to meet other spideypool peeps. It's also a good way to poke me to update ;) 
> 
> Until next time my lovely readers :)


	7. Smol Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S back WITH A THICCCCC and long update haha :D I hope you guys enjoy this one! Oh and I know my 2-3 month gap updating last chapter scared a few of you so I just wanted to let ya'll know that this fic will only be abandoned if I am dead. THE ADVENTURES OF SMOL WADE AND PETER MUST CONTINUE. 
> 
> On that note I'd gotten a question about how many chapters I have planned. Truth be told this story wasn't supposed to get this long so based on how I've been writing it thus far, there may be 5-10 chapters left since things are going to be revealed soon and shit's gonna hit the fan so to speak. But don't worry the angst will be kept to a minimum cus I know I tend to go a little wild with that stuff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter otherwise known as the chapter where Wade gets what he wants all the time cus he's a little shit. He's just too cute though T_T

Peter stared at the empty spot next to his spider suit, his eyebrow twitching. He sighed harshly before digging the tips of his thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose.

“Wade!”

He heard the tiny pitter patter of feet in the living room and he rounded on his feet, chasing after the delinquent Chibi.

“I swear to god Wade, we talked about this,” He swerved into the room, just in time to see a glimpse of red mask before it disappeared underneath the couch. He crouched down, putting his cheek flat against the floor as he glared at Wade.

The Chibi was silent, staring at him defiantly as he clutched Peter’s mask in his hands.

Peter stretched his hand out only for Wade to scoot back, out of his reach.

“Wade…” Peter gritted out warningly, eyes narrowed. “If I knew you would react like this I would have never told you I was Spiderman.”

“Pool,” Wade responded quietly, a resignation in his gaze and a bit of hurt in his soft voice. He hugged the mask tighter before he pulled himself together, a scowl on his face. “Pool!” Wade yelled out before patting the patch of blood on the mask Peter had tried in vain to scrub out.

Peter sighed as he sat back up, leaning against the low coffee table in front of the sofa. He scrubbed a tired hand through his already unruly hair, fingers shaking a little from lack of sleep and too much cheap coffee.

“I know, Wade,” Peter said softly as Wade peaked out his head, eyes staring up at him in concern. “I know you don’t like me going out and getting hurt, but I can’t stop. I have a responsibility to the people of this city. It’s my duty to protect them.”

Wade puffed up his chest, pulling out the little toothpick he’d started carrying around with him. “Pool!”

“No,” Peter shook his head, firm in his decision. “I can not bring you with me. You’ve been through too much pain already, following me around will only give you more. It’s better for you if you stay in the apartment.”

Wade glared at him before darting away but Peter’s reflexes were quicker and he quickly snagged his mask, shaking it gently until Wade was forced to let go. He fell down with a small ‘oof’ onto the floor. Wade scowled at him one last time before running off.

Distantly, he heard a muffled bang and he knew that Wade had closed himself in the Barbie house. He only kept it closed when he was really annoyed and didn’t want to see Peter. He stared down at the mask clasped in his hand, fingers rubbing at the material absentmindedly.

He knew that Wade was concerned for him and wanted to go with him to protect him, but the truth was that Wade would be crushed almost instantly by the many villains, both superpowered and human, that Peter fought on an almost daily basis. It just wasn’t practical and he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Wade was hurt because of him.

Peter wondered if other Chibis were as volatile as Wade. From what Peter had seen of Harry’s Chibi, Gwen, she was a cheerful Chibi that kept to herself mostly. She was gentle and acted more like an animal than a human, like most Chibis. Wade on the other hand had his own opinions, thoughts, and desires and he wasn’t afraid to show them. He wouldn’t have Wade any other way, but sometimes it was just too much for his already exhausted mind.

Shaking his head, he stood up. He could think on this later, for now he had a city to protect.

xxxxxx

Wade was sulking in his fabulous Barbie house, more than a little irked that Peter wouldn’t let him tag along.

/He probably doesn’t trust you. You’re weak after all. Couldn’t even protect yourself, how could you protect him?/

Wade growled, a hand clutched his head tight as he shut his eyes trying to drown out the voices with memories of Peter’s gentle touch, Peter’s smile. They always got worse when he was away from Peter. Peter quieted the voices, and he felt at peace when he was with the human.

[We should prove to him that we’re capable of keeping up with him.]

There was a scrabbling sound outside, the click of sharp nails against hardwood floor and Wade turned his head swiftly, head cocked as he listened with a hunter’s intensity.

White was right, the human was more than a little malnourished and he always gave all his food to Wade. If he could prove to Peter that he could fight and also provide him food then it would be killing two birds with one sharp toothpick!

/That’s not how the saying goes, dumbass./

He steadfastly ignored Yellow as he opened the house carefully. He jumped off the nightstand and onto the soft bed, letting the blankets absorb his sounds. He waited, eyes intent on the doorway.

A flash of dark brown flew past and Wade grinned viciously. Tonight, they would feast. He gripped the side of the blankets and slid down, dropping onto the floor silently. He crept out of the bedroom, eyes darting around as he gripped his toothpick in a white knuckled grip. There was a scuffling motion behind the kitchen counter and he slowly stalked forward.

[Wait until it shows itself.]

/No! Go after it, take it by surprise and rip it apart!!/

Wade lept out from behind the corner of the counter with a battle cry. His prey let out a startled squeak and dropped the piece of old food it had found on the floor. When it realized Wade was almost the same size as it, it seemed to smirk, eyes glinting with a sinister light. It hissed at him, its long hairless tail whipping back and forth as its mangy rat fur stood up in a show of dominance.

Wade growled back, baring his teeth and pulling himself into a fighting stance. This damn rat had been living in Peter’s apartment for weeks now. It had only been a few weeks since Peter told him he was a superhero, but every night, Wade had been too worried to sleep and so he’d wandered the apartment aimlessly. On one of those nights, he’d found a hole in the wall and had unwittingly walked into the rat’s den. He’d been taken by surprise, not expecting an animal in the hole, and it had given him a nasty scratch on his exposed arms.

But what surprised him more than the rat, was that before he could feel even a hint of pain, the wound closed up almost immediately. He’d stared down, astonished. The only evidence of his wound was the red spots of blood smeared on his spider web frock, and it had angered him that the rat had dirtied the clothing Peter had made him.

He’d fought the rat for what seemed like hours afterwards, and they’d reached a standstill, both too tired to keep fighting. When Peter had come back that night he’d almost had a panic attack seeing Wade covered in blood, but when he’d cleaned up the Chibi, Wade didn’t have any noticeable wounds besides the usual pockmarked scars he had. Peter had attributed the blood to some of the aching sores on Wade’s body, but the human had kept a close eye on him since then. Wade had felt bad seeing Peter worry for him, but it wasn’t like he could explain something he didn’t understand himself.

He couldn’t be wounded, not permanently at least. Whatever the scientists had done to him, in those blanks of memory in his head, they had changed him not only mentally and physically, but possibly even deeper than that. Whenever he struggled to remember, a splitting headache would form, and so he’d stopped trying. It didn’t matter anyways, what had happened to him was in the past and it hurt too much to think about. He had Peter now, he didn’t need to think about it.

Either way, he’d been stalking the rat ever since, trying to hunt him down. But the god damn fucker just would not die. Wade had watched a nature documentary or two with Peter (his little nerd human loved that shit) and even though his enemy was a rat, he’d named that asshole Weasel in his head because the name was fitting for something so slimy and conniving.

[Working theory is that you’re immortal now, after what they did to you. But this rat sure is giving you a run for your money.]

/I’d sooner believe this rat was immortal than a fuck up like Wade. He’s less than a rat. I’d say he ranks more on the bacteria side of nature or the shit stain on the bottom of someone’s shoe./

Wade let out a loud snarl at Yellow’s words and Weasel sneered back at him. They circled each other for a few long moments before Weasel lunged for his throat. Wade positioned his toothpick, sharp end pointed up in front of him. Weasel bit a chunk of his throat out, but it had also stabbed itself onto his toothpick.

It let out a yowl of anger before leaping back, disgusting teeth dripping with Wade’s blood. It paused for a second, and watched in shock as Wade’s throat closed up. Wade let out a few choked gurgles before spitting out the blood that had flooded his throat from the fatal wound. The blood stained his teeth and he tilted his head with a grin. Weasel stared at him for a moment longer before darting to the side, trying to escape a battle it had no hope of winning.

Wad let out a battle cry and pounced on Weasel, the both of them tussling and trying to come out on top. He yanked at its tail and it let out an indignant snarl before biting into his shoulder hard. Wade let out a small grunt at that, barely registering the shattered bone and now useless arm. The pain barely phased him, he’d experienced worse.

He finally managed to lock down Weasel into a choke hold, straddling the rat’s back as he used his good arm to wrap around its neck. It squirmed in panic, and Wade was about to snap its neck when the familiar sound of a window opening registered past his bloodlust.

He froze and in that moment, Weasel took full advantage and bit down on his arm, ripping a chunk out. Wade stumbled back, not because it hurt (even though it did hurt like a bitch) but because he was panicking slightly. He remembered the last time Peter had seen him bloodied up; the poor human almost had an aneurysm. He grimaced at the missing chunk on his forearm, already dreading Peter’s reaction to it even if he would heal soon. Missing body parts always took longer to heal and it was harder to hide from the worrywart of a human.

Weasel was long gone by the time Wade picked himself off the floor and started his walk of shame into the bedroom, head hung low and shoulders hunched up to his ears. Peter would hate him for this.

/You’re such a mess, look at you. Who would want someone like you? All you do is cause trouble and bleed all over his floor, you should just die and get it over with. Oh wait, you can’t. Guess you can’t do anything right./

Wade could feel the tears prickling his eyes already.

“Wade,” Peter was struggling out of his suit and mask, dropping them onto the floor until he was only in his boxer. “You won’t even believe what happened today…”

Peter trailed off when he caught sight of him and Wade winced at the choked gasp Peter let out before dropping to his knees in front of Wade, hands hovering over his bloodied body.

“Wade! What the fuck happened? Oh god you’re bleeding there’s so much blood- is a chunk of your arm missing?” Peter was near hysterical, and Wade didn’t dare look up. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment that was sure to be on Peter’s face.

He flinched back when Peter touched him, expecting a reprimand or even a punishment for this, but the human’s touch was shockingly gentle as he stroked a finger over Wade’s bloodied throat.

“Jesus christ Wade…”

Wade finally looked up and he blinked in surprise at the tears in Peter’s eyes.

“I don’t know what to do, oh god, are there even hospitals for stuff like this? I need to call Harry, he would know what to do- I just-“ Peter was babbling, hands shaking as he lifted the Chibi up carefully and placed him on his bed, not even caring about the blood Wade was likely getting all over his clean sheets.

“Pool,” Wade tried to say, his voice hoarse. It seemed his vocal chords were still damaged. It would take a while for them to grow back. He wanted to let Peter know not to worry, but he didn’t know how.

“No, no don’t talk,” Peter replied sharply, but his tone softened when he saw the devastated look on Wade’s face. “I don’t know what happened but your throat seems to be injured and I don’t want you to be in anymore pain.” Peter trailed off, eyes distant as he grabbed his phone. “God, this is all my fault I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

Peter inhaled sharply then, fresh tears falling down his face as his fingers shook, the words on the phone blurred even as he tried to pull himself together. “And I should have known. This wasn’t even the first time this had happened right? Last time when you were bloody I had thought you’d opened up your sores but it’s worse than that. Why didn’t I figure it out sooner? Jesus fuck I am such an asshole I’m so sorry Wade. I’m sorry you got stuck with me as an owner.”

Wade scowled, hating the fact that somehow Peter thought it was his fault that Wade was unable to leave well enough alone and kept picking fights with a rat out of boredom and a desire to provide.

“Pool,” Wade insisted as he tugged at Peter’s sleeve. Peter was kneeling on the floor which left his upper body level with the bed. The human was leaning over him, as if he could shield him from the world. His phone was held up against his ear, the dial tone loud. “Pool!” Wade said again as Peter started talking into the phone.

“Yeah, it’s me, Peter. Sorry I know it’s late, or well really early but…” Peter finally seemed to notice what Wade was trying to show him and his mouth dropped open. “Yeah no…sorry I accidentally called you- yeah I’m fine thanks Harry. I’ll talk to you later.”

He hung up and there was silence between them as Peter watched Wade’s arm literally re-grow the chunk that had been missing. Peter blinked several times, dazed and wondering if he’d hit his head a little too hard while patrolling.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a finger reaching out to smooth over the now unblemished skin. It was a patch of fresh skin, no sores or pockmarks in sight, but as he watched, they slowly grew back until it looked like the rest of Wade’s skin. Peter smoothed away the blood, and if it wasn’t because of the blood all over Wade, it would look like he was never injured.

“How?” Peter breathed out, eyes finally meeting Wade’s own nervous ones.

Wade pressed his lips together, expression troubled as he stared down at the soft touch. Peter’s eyes darted across his skin, rapidly coming up with hypotheses and quickly discarding them as his scientific mind struggled to find an answer.

Wade pulled back from his grasp, and it wasn’t until he focused back in on the Chibi that he realized Wade looked unsettled. It was tentative, fragile and a little hopeless. It took Peter a moment but he realized he was causing that fear. Thinking back, he’d been analyzing Wade, probably just like the people who’d done this to the Chibi. With how smart Wade was, he probably noticed Peter staring at him as if he was a scientific specimen.

Peter’s face softened, an apologetic quirk to his lips as Wade met his eyes and slowly relaxed.

“Sorry little buddy, didn’t mean to scare you there. Don’t worry I would never do any experiments on you. I just want you to be happy and comfortable, you know that right?” Peter placed his hand palm up on the bed, giving Wade the option to initiate contact if he wanted to. To his delight, Wade didn’t hesitate before crawling onto his hand, patting it to let Peter know he wanted to be raised up.

Peter obliged, pressing a kiss to Wade’s forehead before placing him on his shoulder. He couldn’t help the fond smile that it brought, seeing the Chibi rub at his forehead with a wide grin and blush on his cheeks. Wade really liked forehead kisses.

“This doesn’t change anything Wade, I still love you.” Peter reassured, not thinking much of the absentminded words as he stood up to head to the bathroom, already thinking of what first aid supplies he had. Wade didn’t seem like he needed bandages but he at least wanted to disinfect the areas and wash him of blood.

It wasn’t until they reached the bathroom and Peter looked into the mirror that he saw the absolutely astonished look on the Chibi’s face. Wade was turned towards him, mouth slightly open and body lax in shock. Peter frowned and turned his head, trying to catch the Chibi’s eyes.

“Is everything oka-“

He was cut off when Wade let out a desperate whine and grabbed onto his face. He winced at the strong grip the Chibi had, but didn’t resist when Wade rubbed his face against Peter’s in a show of affection before smacking a loud kiss on Peter’s lips.

This time, it was Peter’s turn to blush.

“Jesus christ, you really like doing that huh…” Peter muttered, the flush going up to his ears. Peter darted a glance up towards the mirror as he bent over to run the faucet, grabbing a towel nearby to wet it. Wade looked entirely too smug, and he let out a delighted cooing sound as he stroked Peter’s red ears.

Peter scowled, trying to look stern, but Wade only grinned in amusement. Letting out a put-upon sigh that was more for show than actual irritation, Peter carefully placed Wade on the sink and wiped the blood and various sores with the towel, taking care to make sure his skin was clean.

“Don’t think you’re out of the woods though, mister,” Peter said with measured words, narrowing his eyes at the contrite look Wade tried to give him. He knew the Chibi was using his cuteness to his advantage, and that it almost always worked. “You’ve been letting yourself get hurt and not taking care of yourself because you know you’ll heal from it. That won’t work with me and I need you to promise me that you’ll take every effort to stay safe and uninjured.”

Peter leaned down, not looming over the Chibi, but rather bending until he was at eye level. “I need to know that I can trust you here, alone.”

Wade face was blank, contemplative in a way that Peter only rarely got glimpses of, that veneer of intelligence that the Chibi sometimes exhibited shining through. When those blue eyes, dark with serious regard, met his, he knew that Wade would keep his promise. Wade nodded, holding up a fist.

Peter grinned, hooking his pinkie around the fist and giving it a shake.

“Pinkie promise then,” It was somewhat of a relief, knowing that Peter wouldn’t come back to Wade injured and bleeding again. Peter straightened back up and left the towel in the sink to deal with later. “Now, I think we both deserve some ice cream and Golden Girls, don’t you?”

Wade let out a tiny whoop at that and jumped up and down a few times in excitement. The Chibi had watched all the seasons back to back at least five times but still seemed to be absolutely enamored with the show. It made Peter happy, seeing him enjoy something simple and nice.

Scooping the Chibi up with gentle fingers, they moved to the living room and spent the rest of the night watching Golden Girls until they passed out in a heap, features illuminated by the harsh lighting of the T.V.

xxxxxx

It was a few days later that Peter went to the break in sight at ‘Little Pets’. The lines of yellow police tape were long broken, left there to flap in the wind, almost eerie in the night. It was a few hours before dinner time, and the sun had set.

He had a camera in hand, and for once he wasn’t out at night as Spiderman, but rather as Peter the photographer, hopefully soon to be Editor of the Daily Bugle. He enjoyed photography and all the adventure that came with it, but to him, he’d always enjoy writing articles and case studies more than anything else. Applying his knowledge to a topic and analyzing it was what he excelled at. Of course, he was still hopeful that he would get into Stark Tech as an intern once he’d finished college, but for now his ambitions were aimed a little lower.

“Let’s see what you have for me…” Peter muttered as he pulled his dark hoodie a little higher. He slipped into the alleyway with confidence; the darkness wasn’t an obstacle when he had night vision. The side of the building yielded nothing but trash and the scent of urine. He scrunched up his nose, straining his senses to try and find something.

He was just about to leave when there was a sound, almost irregular and out of place in the usual city sounds. It was a steady clanking, one that was muted. Frowning, Peter turned back to the side wall of the building, studying it intently. He decided that his sight wasn’t going to help him find the source so he closed his eyes and relied on his hearing. Slowly, hands raised, he stepped steadily towards the sound, unknowingly going deeper into the alleyway.

When he reached the end of the area, he stopped. Eyes opening wearily, he regarded the side of the building before tapping his fist a few times at varying places on the brick wall.

Thud, Thud, Thud,…Tink…!

Peter reared back, squinting dubiously at the now more than suspicious brick wall. Did it just make a metallic sound…?

He felt around the area before his hands encountered a slit of sorts. Mapping it out with his sensitive fingers, he realized that it was in the shape of a door. He stepped back, staring at the weird metal-disguised-as-brick door in deep thought. There were no visible keyholes or doorknobs so it was very likely that this door only opened one way: from the inside and out towards the alleyway.

He tapped his foot on the ground, biting at a finger as he tried to decide what he should do. The fact that what was supposed to be a normal Chibi store had a secret doorway did not bode well. It was also the location of a robbery, one that had been going on for a while now and had targeted more than one Chibi store. It goes without saying then, that there was something very suspicious about this store. What did the robbers want from this place?

There was a sound at the entrance of the alleyway and Peter startled, his spider sense blaring warnings at him. He glanced around quickly, and realized he was at a dead end. Weighing the pros and cons of his actions, he gave in and jumped up, sticky fingertips latching onto the brick wall and scaling it in seconds. He reached the roof in record time, keeping his panting to a minimum as his heart raced. He carefully peaked over the edge, eyes following the beams of flashlights and the heavy statures of the men below him.

He was thankful for his enhanced hearing because it made it much easier to eavesdrop on the two suspicious guys that stepped into view.

“Are you sure it’s around here?” One of them called out, his voice whiny.

“Yeah, that’s what the blueprints said,” Replied the other one with a sneeze and a cough. He rubbed at his nose, the beam of light jerking unsteadily in his grasp.

McWhiny seemed to grumble a little more before scanning the wall with his flashlight. Peter ducked when the beam of light flashed past the edge of the roof.

Sniffly scoffed before pushing McWhiny aside, deeming his half-assed efforts insufficient.

“Come on, it’ll take forever if I let you do it, let me,” He sniffled and stepped closer to the wall, running a careful hand over every single brick. “That’s strange, it should be here…”

Peter watched them for a moment longer before carefully taking out his camera, he checked to make sure he had the flash off before clicking a few quick pictures.

“What was that?” McWhiny’s voice was alarmed and Peter leaned away from the edge of the roof, heart racing and fearing that his camera shutter may have been louder than he expected.

“It was probably just a raccoon or something don’t worry about it.”

McWhiny seemed to settle at that, and Peter watched them for the full thirty minutes they were there, cursing as they searched the wall again and again. Eventually they gave up, deeming the trip a failure.

“He must have fucking lied to us,” Sniffly snapped out, kicking his foot against the wall. “I knew we should never trust those science-y types.”

With some more half-hearted grumbles, they walked away, leaving Peter tense and with more questions than he’d come here with. It was clear to him that if those two were not the serial robbers, they were at least related to the current string of crimes happening. The only thing he couldn’t figure out was why? It didn’t seem to be money they were after, and even the Chibis at the shops had been left unharmed. If they had truly wanted money, stealing all those Chibis and selling them could have earned them a fortune.

What were they looking for then? It was obvious to Peter that the secret door was very high tech. If it wasn’t for his enhanced senses and sensitive fingertips, he would have never found the thin line that hinted at a doorway.

He felt his heart drop, body colder than the night air as he realized that this was bigger than he had anticipated. The worst part was that this might have something to do with Wade’s past. Peter’s gut feeling told him that these people were dangerous, but not as dangerous as those who were in charge of the store and it’s secrets. Chances were that those other shops would have secret rooms like this one too, and if Peter wanted to find any answers, he would have to break in.

His phone beeped at him and Peter pulled it out, face falling when he saw the time. It was late, and he still had to go home and eat dinner with Wade. He could come back in the middle of the night and try his luck at the door, but until then his Chibi needed him.

Sighing heavily, he shook his head to clear it, worries clawing at his throat and almost suffocating his chest. Being a hero wasn’t easy, but being Wade’s owner meant he owed it to the Chibi to try and make sure nothing and nobody was coming after him. It was absurd, thinking about it. Chibis were expensive yes, so they were almost always sought after by the black markets, but this seemed like more than just a monetary scheme. There was something darker, more insidious about this whole thing and Peter was determined to find it and snuff it out before it could hurt Wade.

He carefully crawled back down the brick wall and checked his camera. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with these shots yet. There technically wasn’t enough evidence to really bring this subject up with the police. The place was no longer considered a crime scene, as they had closed the case as a normal robbery. It wasn’t illegal for two suspicious men to check out the building especially since they hadn’t even tried to break in.

He pressed a hand over his mouth as a yawn broke out. It was clearly time to head home, and hopefully after dinner and a nap he’d be better equip to scope out the place.

xxxxxx

Dinner that night was something simple, ramen noodles (otherwise known as instant noodles but he liked to make it sound fancier than it actually was) with a few side dishes of vegetables he’d found in his fridge.

Wade seemed to hate vegetables but he made sure the Chibi had a healthy helping of them. He’d found that the only way he could get Wade’s stubborn ass to eat vegetables was that if he ate them too. Clearly, Wade was just as concerned about Peter’s abysmal eating habits as Peter was about Wade’s health. And so in a grudging compromise, they would both take bites of vegetables at the same time with identical grimaces of pain on their faces. It was a system that worked for them, and it warmed Peter’s heart knowing that Wade cared.

He cleared out the dishes once they were done, pushing Wade away with stern fingers every time he tried to help Peter wash the dishes. He was barely the size of the plate, there was no way he could clean it without making a mess or risking injury. It was exasperating but it was their daily routine and one Peter was overtly fond of. Wade tried again, brandishing a dish sponge the same size as him and throwing it at a dish with a battle cry.

“Wade come on, that’s not how we do dishes,” Peter admonished even as he let out a breath of laughter at Wade’s antics.

Eventually, in between fighting Wade’s well meaning actions off, and trying not to get soap all over himself, Peter managed to finish washing everything.

He grabbed Wade off the kitchen sink counter and carried him to his bedroom, placing him on the bed where Wade could watch as he went about his nightly routine.

He was dressed in his Spiderman suit, and he could hear Wade making cooing sounds at the way he looked. He’d learned it was Wade’s way of showing appreciation, kind of like a starry eyed version of awe that kids liked to do.

He turned back around, facing Wade with hands on his hips.

“Wade, where’s my mask?”

Wade pouted up at him. “Pool?” He blinked his large blue eyes, as if asking why Peter would suspect him of stealing his mask. As if he would do something so nefarious.

Peter rolled his eyes before looking through the entire apartment, his amusement slowly turning into frustration when his efforts came up empty handed. With a twitch in his brow and a scowl on his lips he went back to the bedroom where Wade was sitting with a smug smile.

“Wade, I swear to god you need to stop doing this.”

Wade’s smile dropped then, expression turning into a dangerous snarl as he took a running leap off the bed and landed onto Peter’s stomach. Fists clenched tight into the stretchy suit and Peter stared as Wade patted a misshapen line on his suit where he’d had to sew it up after it was cut open in a knife fight.

“Pool!” Wade cried out, glaring up at Peter. “Pool, pool!” He said as he released one hand to pat at his arm, the arm that Wade had injured before.

“I know you don’t want me to get hurt,” Peter sighed as he carefully picked up Wade in his palm and lifted him to eye level. “But it’s what I do, and I can’t risk you getting hurt either. Just because you can heal doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

Wade bared his teeth at Peter, in a look so feral that it almost startled Peter into dropping the Chibi. His spider sense tingled, just for a short moment before it stopped. Slightly unsettled, Peter frowned. There was something dangerous about Wade, and he was slowly finding out that it was a part of the Chibi, something exclusively Wade.

Wade crossed his arms and glared at Peter.

They stared at each other for long moments, one imploring and one stubborn before Peter deflated, his shoulders slumping with a sigh. Peter was slowly starting to realize that keeping Wade constrained wasn’t something he could do. Wade had a fierce personality, one that was larger than life. He was protective, to the point of stupidity and he cared way too much about Peter. It made him ache, somewhere deep inside, the love Wade showed him almost too much to handle.

But in the end, no matter how much he refused Wade, he knew that Wade would eventually figure out a way to follow Peter on his patrols. He was too smart, and Peter would rather have Wade by his side where he could monitor him, than chasing after Peter in the dead of night as he swung from one crime scene to another. He could only hope he wouldn’t come to regret his decision.

“Okay, fine, God,” Peter muttered, placing Wade on his bed. Before Wade could start doing celebratory laps around the room, Peter started taking off his spider suit. Wade paused where he’d been jumping for joy and stared at Peter in confusion. He tilted his head to the side with a scowl.

“Pool?”

Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring the indignation in Wade’s tone. He wasn’t tricking the Chibi. He was going to bring Wade with him on patrols, but he couldn’t let Wade go out unprotected like that. With a mournful look out the window, he realized he would have to investigate the Chibi shop another night. Tonight he had something more important to do.

“If I let you come with me on patrols, we need to give you something for protection,” Peter started explaining, tucking his spider suit away and changing back into a comfortable t-shirt and sweats.

He turned to Wade, arms folded across his chest in a stern manner, only broken by the smile dancing across his lips.

“But first, we need to build you a super suit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe Wade's gonna get his own suit!! He will look adorable!!!! I'm so excited omg well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> If you did enjoy please do leave a comment it helps feed my cold dead soul *kissy face* cool thx. (It also hella motivates me lmao updates would take much longer without your lovely comments so I appreciate it <3)
> 
> Anyways, the main reason I'm busy (besides university yikes) is that I'm modding for the Spideypool Big Bang so I wanted to mention it real quick ;) We're going to start posting the full fics and art pieces during the month of February so there'll be content literally every day from our amazing participants. But if you can't wait to get your hands on some delicious content, we're currently doing promotions for every story and there are teaser excerpts as well as teasers for the art up on our tumblr blog which you can find [here](https://spideypoolbigbang.tumblr.com/). Feel free to check it out and bask in all the excellent stuff our lovely participants are going to release into the fandom xD
> 
> Just wanted to also let ya'll know that we have an amazing spideypool discord server that's open to everyone 18+. If anyone is interested in joining just follow this [tumblr post](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/173625065976/are-you-as-gone-for-peter-parker-and-wade-wilson)! We'd be happy to have you <3 and it's a good way to meet other spideypool peeps. 
> 
> Until next time compadres~


	8. Smol Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, it's me again. Real life got me fucked up in between the flu, midterms, then finals, then finding out I may not have the finances to continue school (though no worries I got that cleared up) it's been a wild time. This fic is kind of my feel-good fic so I didn't want to write it if I wasn't in a good mood. Oh and the Spideypool Big Bang was posting as well (I was busy modding for that :X) I really hope you guys enjoyed the new content that was produced by our lovely participants! 
> 
> As many of you probably noticed there is now a set number of chapters. Yes, this story is unfortunately coming to an end and I didn't want to update until I could let you guys know for sure. The next chapter is already half written and I'm on break for about 2 more days before school starts up again so I wanted to let you all know that the rest is coming hopefully soon. Either way, it shall soon be completed! 
> 
> I look forward to what you guys think, and without further ado here's the next chapter.

When Peter had told Wade he was going to make him a super suit, it was easier said than done. The Chibi had been absolutely ecstatic and more than a little starry eyed. He hadn’t stopped the excited screeching, and it wasn’t until Peter cleared his throat pointedly that Wade had sheepishly pulled Peter’s mask out from where he’d hidden it in his Barbie house.

Another time, Peter had picked up his mask and shoved it onto his head only to see a protruding lump at the top of his head where Wade had hidden himself. It was getting out of hand, and Peter knew that pretty soon Wade’s patience would run out.

Over the next few days, Wade waited excitedly as Peter panicked. Truth be told, his outfit had been fairly easy to make because he hadn’t taken into account his own safety much. He’d wanted something flexible and mostly durable, enough for him to swing around in without letting the New York chill permeate his skin. He was built for speed and his suit reflected that. Wade’s skin, however, was much more sensitive and he wanted the Chibi to have the maximum amount of protection possible.

But protection meant money which was something he definitely didn’t have.

Wade was sitting on the couch, singing along to Mulan and having the time of his life. He couldn’t say the words but his enthusiastic warbles of “Pooooool” were more than amusing for Peter to watch.

It was as he was dazed out, still thinking on the issue of making Wade a new suit that his eyes fell upon the faux leather sofa. Eyes narrowing thoughtfully, a plan started to form in his mind.

The next day, after a long sleepless night, some red sharpie fumes, a missing patch in his black backpack and a now sizable hole on the back of the couch, Peter had sewn together a pretty kick ass suit for Wade.

He had taken the pieces of faux leather and colored parts of it red, the coarse fabric of his black backpack patching up a lot of the spots and adding durability to it. It was probably the coolest suit he’d ever made, considering he’s literally only made one suit which is his own, but he was still super proud. He was kind of nervous about what Wade would think (especially considering that this was his broke college student version of a super suit) and he hoped that Wade wouldn’t mind the fact that it was handmade.

“Wade,” Peter whispered, eyes darting to the clock and noticing that it was now 9 AM. Jesus christ he’d literally sewn the whole night. “Wade come on wake up. I have a present for you.”

Wade grumbled a little before crawling off of Peter’s pillow, face planting onto the bed with a small ‘oof’. He flopped over and lifted his bleary eyes open to meet Peter’s gaze.

“Pool?” Wade asked, sitting up when he noticed how haggard Peter looked. Peter was exhausted, bags under his eyes and probably stubble growing out of his unwashed face, but overall he was extremely excited.

With a deep breath, he presented the suit to Wade, laying it down on the bed for him. There was a stunned silence before Wade let out an inhumane screech and dove face first at the suit. He picked it up with both hands, his eyes practically sparkling as he cried tears of joy. He hugged the suit to himself and spun in a circle, much like a princess with their new dress.

“Pool!!!” Wade yelled out and ran over to where Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed, his suit in his fist trailing behind him. He climbed onto Peter’s knee and then crashed into his stomach in an enthusiastic hug.

“You’re welcome, Wade.” Peter couldn’t help the wide grin on his face, a yawn breaking it almost immediately as he blinked sleepily down at Wade. “I take it you like it?”

Wade screeched a few more excited ‘pools’ before he thrust the suit into Peter’s open palm then patted himself. With a smile, Peter helped Wade get into his super suit. He was pleased to see that it fit the Chibi perfectly, and that the mask didn’t seem too suffocating.

“Pool!” Wade pointed at the bathroom, and Peter chuckled as he picked Wade up and deposited him on his shoulder. He made his way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror there. Usually Wade avoided mirrors, often times they caused him distress because of his appearance. For him to ask to be taken to a mirror was a little surprising and Peter watched Wade closely as Wade stood on his shoulder and turned his body this way and that. He was making his happy cooing sounds, striking various superhero themed poses that Peter suspected he’d learned from watching cartoons.

Wade turned to him and pressed his masked face to Peter’s cheek, giving him a kiss on his unshaven face. He flushed happily at the contact, glad that he’d managed to do something for Wade that was within his capabilities. He sometimes felt inadequate compared to other Chibi owners with their disposable income and the way they liked to spoil their Chibis. But Wade seemed happy enough with him, and so Peter comforted himself with that thought.

“Wade, if you’re going to be patrolling with me you’re going to need a secret identity.”

Wade leapt off of Peter’s shoulder, giving the man a small heart attack before he remembered Wade was practically indestructible. It still didn’t stop him from worrying though. He never wanted Wade to be in pain.

Wade landed skillfully on the balls of his feet, and Peter only had a moment to frown uncertainly at the display before Wade grabbed Peter’s toothpaste and dragged it over to them. Wade twisted off the cap before giving a strained grunt and squeezing the tube so some toothpaste would come out. He started painstakingly spelling out something in shaky letters and Peter watched even as he winced at all that wasted toothpaste.

When Wade was done, he quietly set down the tube of paste and stood off to the side. He didn’t say anything, and Peter couldn’t read his expression with the mask on, but the mood felt somber.

He mouthed the word to himself, even as his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“Deadpool.”

Peter bit at his bottom lip, glancing at Wade who was staring at the name he’d chosen. “Are you sure?”

“Pool…” Wade only hesitated for a beat before nodding. He took off his mask, and held it in his small hands. With his scars illuminated by the weak yellow light of Peter’s restroom and expression unsually serious, Wade looked every bit the dark hero. It unsettled Peter. He wanted Wade to always look happy and content.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” Peter picked up Wade, placing him back on his shoulder as he wiped up the toothpaste with a towel. “I don’t know the specifics of what happened with your past owner but this might bring up bad memories. Patrolling isn’t all fun and games, Wade.”

Wade scowled at him and pinched Peter’s ear, causing him to flinch and let out a choked laugh at the ticklish sensation. “Pool.” Wade said decisively as he stared at the two of them in the mirror. They made quite the pair, one tired college student who masqueraded as a hero and a Chibi who’s seen more cruelty than kindness. Somehow, Wade looked more dangerous than him, eyes flinty as the Chibi took in his new suit.

Peter sighed, weary and not for the first time frustrated that Wade couldn’t talk to him in ways he could understand. “I trust that you’ll take care of yourself. Now come on, I’ve had a long night and I’m going to take a nap.” Peter grimaced, as he walked into the bedroom and took note of the time. “I have work in an hour.”

Wade jumped down onto the bed and expertly unzipped his suit before wriggling out of it. He picked up his spiderweb frock where he’d left it on the bed and put it back on before flopping onto Peter’s pillow. Peter raised a brow at him as he stripped down to his boxers and slid under the blankets. “You literally just woke up, Wade.”

“Poooool.” Wade drawled out, his vowels elongated by a yawn.

“Alright, you lazy bone. Scoot over.”

Wade obediently rolled to his side of the pillow and almost immediately dissolved into a mess of snores as he fell asleep. Peter watched him for a moment longer, fingers tracing Wade’s cheek as he grew pensive.

“Deadpool…” The word was a whisper and Peter still didn’t know how he felt about the ominous name, but if it was what Wade wanted then he wouldn’t object. Peter had a feeling it had something to do with Wade’s past, and it worried him. No matter what though, he would protect Wade, just as adamantly as the Chibi tried to protect him.

Peter closed his eyes, and in his last sleep addled thoughts, he made a note to remember to buy his new partner Deadpool some swords.

Xxxxxx

“Okay Wade, please use these sparingly and carefully.”

Wade looked up from where he’d been staring at the rat hole in the wall, devising ways he could cover the hole so that Weasel would die of starvation. He jumped off the couch and onto the low coffee table, blinking curiously up at Peter as the man dropped his backpack by the couch with a heavy sigh and flopped down onto it. He pulled out a small plastic tub from his backpack with a tired smile and placed it next to Wade.

Wade walked over to it, tilting his head and squinting at it before it registered in his mind what the little sticks were.

/Oh great, he brought us little plastic swords. What does he want us to do with them? Fix him a martini drink perhaps? Something tropical?/

[He probably got them because he thinks we’re incompetent. Though, the fact that he got us those stupid rainbow plastic swords really says a lot about his expectations for us. He couldn’t even give us real swords. He treats us more like a pet than a partner.]

Wade shook his head to try and ignore the words. He knew that Yellow and White were just being dicks and trying to make him doubt Peter. Wade smiled up at Peter, giving him a happy ‘pool’ of thanks as he took off the lid and picked two red swords. He stuck them to the little sheaths of cloth that Peter had sewn onto the back of his suit. Wade had taken to wearing the suit at all times, preferring it to his more comfortable webbing frock.

The suit made him feel sick as fuck and he appreciated that feeling.

/Yeah right, you just don’t want any of your fucked up skin to show./

“I’m glad you like them, Wade.” Peter smiled down at him, and he sent Peter a serious nod before pulling out the swords and making a few battle poses. Peter chuckled, and he pressed a finger against the swords, pushing Wade a little. “So fierce.”

His voice was teasing, and it made Wade grin. He let out a battle cry and brought the sword down onto Peter’s finger with a yell of challenge. Peter played with him for a few moments longer, using his pointer finger as a sword and at some point even picking up his own little plastic sword to duel Wade.

They had plenty of fun, but it wasn’t long before it was time to patrol. Wade was nervous but excited, and he was practically vibrating with energy as Peter put on his Spiderman suit. This time, he wouldn’t be left behind. He could go with Peter and protect him.

“Alright Wade, remember what I said,” Peter lectured sternly as he picked up Wade and placed him onto his shoulder after a cursory check to make sure Wade was fully covered by the suit. “You follow my orders and don’t wander off. If you do, this deal is off. I need to know I can trust you out in the field.”

“Pool.” Wade nodded seriously. He poked Peter’s cheek with a sword, frowning before patting himself and saying ‘pool’ again.

“Oh right,” Peter chuckled. “I’ll make sure to call you by your name then, Deadpool.”

Wade smiled back, and then they were off.

Wade screamed as they soared through the air, a wide grin on his face. Peter laughed, mood bolstered by Wade’s obvious joy. Web slinging was one of Peter’s favorite guilty pleasures, and if he could do this in broad daylight to get to work or school, he would. He was glad that Wade shared his love for it.

The patrol went as well as could be expected. Wade liked to point out every shadow and wave his swords menacingly, even if there was nothing suspicious. There were one or two close calls where Wade had ignored his command and yelled out a battle cry before attacking a robber with his swords. That had not ended well, both for the robber who’d likely lost the function of his eye from the attack, and Wade who’d been smacked to the ground by the man’s flailing.

After tying up the robber and making some stammered apologies to the man, he’d grabbed Wade and they’d called it a day. Back at the apartment, Peter placed Wade in the sink before stripping him out of his suit. Peter also took off his own, dropping it in a crumpled heap at his feet and leaving him with only his boxers.

“Wade,” Peter gritted out, laying out Wade’s suit on the side, wiping off the sweat on Wade’s body with a cloth. Despite his anger, he was gentle and he hated that whatever injuries Wade had sustained were already gone. Peter couldn’t tell how bad he’d been hurt, and it had almost given him a heart attack when Wade had fallen lifelessly to the ground. “You ignored my orders.”

“Pool,” Wade said stubbornly as he placed his hands on his hips and frowned up at Peter. He gestured to his unbruised body with a flourish.

“I don’t care if you heal, Wade. I don’t like you getting hurt. Every time you get hurt, it feels like a part of me dies. I can’t lose you like that.” Peter confessed helplessly, the words falling out of him as he leaned the palm of his hands against the edge of the counter. He breathed in a shaky breath before hanging his head low, hair falling into his tightly clenched eyes. “Wade please…”

Wade looked contrite, and he climbed out of the sink before padding over to one of Peter’s hands and patting him softly. “Pool…”

“Promise me you won’t do that again.” Peter almost begged, staring beseechingly into Wade’s scrunched up face. “I’ve lost too many people. Enough loved ones have died because of me, and I don’t want to add you to that list.”

Wade blinked up at him before his lip wobbled and he sniffled. He hugged Peter’s finger to him and pressed a wet kiss to the tip before shaking it in a decisive motion. Peter flashed Wade a tear-filled smile of his own, shoulders relaxing at the promise Wade had given him.

“I love you so much Wade,” Peter sighed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his head. “I hope you know that.”

Wade flushed, rubbing a hand against the spot Peter had kissed him. He then stretched his arms out in a clear request, and Peter picked him up before taking him back to the bedroom and placing him on the bed. He brought out Wade’s web frock and Wade dressed himself quickly, stomach growling from the long night of exertion they’d had.

Peter’s lip quirked to the side, brown eyes sparkling with amusement. “I’ll make us some…” He glanced at the window, the dawn light slowly seeping into the room. “Well I guess it’s breakfast now. Stay in bed, you’ve had a long day.”

Wade obeyed, truly feeling the exhaustion now that he had a moment to himself and the adrenaline was no longer coursing through him. He laid down on the bed and was almost asleep when he felt a weird sensation. It was almost like he had strained a muscle accompanied by a tingly numbness that usually came from his limbs falling asleep. He ignored it until it became unbearable, then with a grunt he arched his back, cracking it with a few precise movements to try and get rid of the itch.

After a few more minutes of this weird buzzing feeling he settled back down, panting and sweating. He frowned before looking at himself but saw no noticeable difference. Maybe he’d broken something in his body and this was its attempt to reorient itself.

With a shrug and a yawn, he drifted in a tired haze that was broken by Peter walking back into the room.

“Wade, I hope you like pancakes because-“

Wade’s eyes shot open when Peter dropped the platter on the nightstand next to his Barbie house before lifting Wade until he was standing on his feet. The Chibi scowled up at Peter, unsure why the man had so abruptly grabbed him.

“Pool?”

Wade blinked when he realized his voice was a little deeper. With wide eyes, he met Peter’s own shocked gaze, and only then realized the human was closer to him than usual.

“Wade…did you get _taller_?” Peter seemed stunned, poking and prodding at Wade. Now that Peter had mentioned it, he realized with a quick glance down that the frock no longer fit him. In fact, it just barely covered his genitals when before it had reached his knees.

“Pool???” Wade’s mouth dropped open as he patted himself, absolutely befuddled.

“Is this puberty?” Peter mumbled, eyes distant as he scratched at his chin, a worried furrow to his brows. “Oh god, do Chibis go through puberty?”

Wade wanted to refute that he was not going through puberty, thank you very much. Translating his age into human years, he would be in his thirties by now. He was way past the teenage phase.

“Does it hurt?” Peter asked, checking Wade over as if he could see signs of the sudden change Wade had gone through.

“Pool.” Wade shook his head.

Peter’s eyes lit up then, and he grinned excitedly at Wade. “Does this mean you’ll be able to speak more? Try saying my name.”

“Pool…” Wade cocked his head to the side, doubtful of this exercise but willing to try. “P-p-“

“Peter,” Peter smiled, proud that Wade was trying. “Come on, you can do it.”

“P-p pee.”

Peter smacked a hand against his own face before grumbling some curses under his breath. He ran his hand down his face and shot Wade a weak smile. “Okay let’s try that again.”

But Wade was no longer listening. He was so impressed by his new range of vocabulary that he was running around the bed covers, screaming all the while. “Pee! Pee! Pee!”

He stopped for a moment to pat Peter and give him a serious look. “Pee.”

“No I am not ‘Pee’,” Peter sighed exasperatedly as Wade bounced around with renewed energy. He was now the size of a water bottle, and though he seemed to have only grown maybe three inches, it was still a noticeable difference. Sensing that trying to correct Wade would be a losing battle, he resigned himself to this new development. It was perhaps odd of the Chibi to grow, but if it didn’t hurt Wade he was sure it would work out fine.

Though, with this sudden change, it would be a good idea to pay a visit to David. Wade was a rather odd Chibi, and the storeowner could perhaps shine some light on what was going on.

Peter groaned when something occurred to him.

“Damn it, now we’re going to have to make you a bigger super suit.”

Wade grinned up at Peter, and he knew he would have done anything just to see the joy on the Chibi’s face, including recreating a super suit from scratch.

“The things I do for love,” Peter grumbled as Wade tugged at his hand until he leaned down. Wade smacked a kiss on his lips before petting his messy hair.

“Pee.”

“We’re really going to need to work on your words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT THICKENSSSSS 
> 
> But yes I hope you guys liked Peter's very creative way of making Deadpool's suit a la broke college student style (which is me right now tbh). Many thanks to Dragon for her support as always, and also for suggesting we could use Peter's backpack for the black parts of Deadpool's suit haha. Honestly Peter is like, so whipped that he would do almost anything for Wade at this point x'D What do you guys think of Wade's new word?? He's trying his very best. 
> 
> Please do comment and let me know what you think! I know I haven't been the best at updating but I shall try just as hard as Wade in that regard. I really like hearing what you guys have to say. Thank you kindly to those who have commented already and have done so consistently. I see you and I remember you. <3 It's been helping me through these hard times. An update should be coming within a week or two. That's what I'm aiming for as my goal was to finish the final three chapters this weekend. 
> 
> As always, you can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi! I now have a ko-fi (you can find it on my tumblr) which I generally don't advertise/forget I have but if any of ya'll wanted to buy me a coffee to survive school I would be forever grateful. No pressure of course, it's just an extra little thing if you wanted. I adore you all with or without free drinks ;) 
> 
> Goodbye lovely readers, until next time!


	9. Smol Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiiiiight okay so first of all, *points at new tags at the end*. Okay now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the chapter! Things are really speeding up now so it's gonna be a wild ride from here.

“So how are things going with your Chibi?”

Peter paused from where he’d been chewing his sandwich, glancing up at Harry with wary eyes. “I’m guessing MJ told you about it?”

After some pestering from MJ over the past several weeks, Peter had caved and let her know that his ‘special friend’ was a Chibi. Though her outward expression hadn’t changed, it was obvious she was slightly disappointed by this fact.

He knew that she wanted him to move on and to date someone after his relationship with Gwen had ended, but he just hasn’t had the time.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Peter, but how did you manage to afford one?”

Peter picked at his sandwich morosely, feeling down even when he knew Harry was genuinely concerned and not trying to hurt him with his words. He knew he was poor, and that he wasn’t fit to be an owner for someone as amazing as Wade. But he was trying his best, damn it.

He shrugged, sipping his water. “I was given a discount.” Technically Wade was free but his pride wouldn’t let him tell Harry that.

“Hm,” Harry made a sound, focusing intently on his drink as he looked slightly over Peter’s shoulder. “Usually Chibis sold for a lower price have some defects. Makes them harder to take care of, and it means larger costs in the long run to cater to their specific set of needs.”

“Wade isn’t defective.” Peter bit out before softening his tone. He didn’t want to snap at Harry, but it was difficult when he felt so protective of Wade. “He’s just a little more sensitive than most.”

“Right,” Harry nodded dubiously, spearing some of his salad onto his fork and eating it. “Well, if you ever need any advice you know where to find me.”

Peter was about to say he didn’t need it when he paused, remembering the way Wade had grown several more inches over the past few days. As Wade grew, his worry also grew with him. He was almost certain this wasn’t normal Chibi behavior, but he wasn’t quite sure how to broach the topic to Harry. He had planned to go to David’s store tonight, but since he was here with Harry for their weekly lunch, it wouldn’t hurt to ask his friend as well.

“Has Gwen ever…grown?” Peter’s words were hesitant, as they always were when they referred to Harry’s Chibi. It didn’t help that Harry’s Chibi shared the same name with his ex-girlfriend.

“What do you mean by that?” Harry’s brows furrowed, giving Peter an amused look. “Chibis don’t grow. That’s why they’re such high commodities. They stay the same adorable size for their entire lives.”

“Of course,” Peter agreed with a nervous chuckle, mind racing as he tried to keep the worry off his face. “Never mind about that, tell me how it’s been going with MJ.”

Distracted by the topic change, Harry didn’t bother digging deeper into Peter’s weird behavior, intent on boasting about how he’d taken MJ to an island vacation just last week.

Peter nodded and made non-committal noises where appropriate, but the whole time, he could only think of what he would find out once he met with David. He hoped it wasn’t bad, Wade hadn’t learned anymore new words, but his speedy growth was cause for concern.

xxxxxx

His phone rang as he was walking home, and he smiled when he saw it was Aunt May. He felt horrible for how he’d avoided her these past months, but with the fallout with Gwen, he felt like associating with him was too dangerous for Aunt May.

She still insisted on calling him just to fret over him and his admittedly horrible eating habits, and though she didn’t understand why he’d distanced himself, she’d given him time to come to her on his own.

“Aunt May,” Peter smiled into the phone, his heart already lighter.

“Young man, I told you to call me a few days ago and haven’t heard a peep from you since!” May admonished as she clicked her tongue. “I taught you better manners than that.”

“Sorry Aunt May,” Peter sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. It had been hectic ever since Wade started growing. He liked to get into everything that he wouldn’t have been able to reach before, and most days Peter came home to a messy apartment with items displaced everywhere. “I’ve just been busy…”

“Met someone then?” May hummed delightedly, and Peter flushed. Why was it that everyone kept assuming he was dating? He wasn’t! He’s just been busy with his friend that was all.

“No, I just made a new friend.”

“Oh do tell, how is she?” He could tell by her teasing tone that she still thought Peter wasn’t being completely honest, that this was more of a romantic relationship than a platonic one. To be fair, usually her guess would have been fairly accurate seeing as he only had time for two friends (Harry and MJ) and perhaps one significant other. For him to extend his socializing to anyone else was nearly unheard of, but Wade was special.

“He is rather shy and we’ve been getting to know each other.” Peter sighed, smiling as he remembered Wade’s adorable face. “He’s pretty cute.”

“Pretty cute, huh?”

Peter blinked and he let out an exasperated grumble when May took it the wrong way. “It’s not like that!”

“Sure,” May replied skeptically, but her tone softened when she continued. “Well, whenever it does become ‘like that’ make sure to bring him home so I can meet this cutie of yours.”

“Aunt May!”

She chuckled, and Peter ran a hand down his face, wondering why everyone in his life was so intent on embarrassing him. “I’ll let you meet him soon.” Peter grumbled.

“I’ll make sure to make your favorite dish when you do,” May promised. “Now, let me tell you about this frankly appalling neighbor that just moved in…”

Peter listened intently, relaxed and happy as he shared a nice moment with May. It really had been too long, and he’d missed her. They talked until he got home, and when he’d said goodbye she’d made him promise once again to bring his friend soon.

He hung up after a quick agreement, and opened the door to his apartment.

“Wade I’m home!”

There was the pitter patter of feet, familiar, yet foreign at the same time. They were heavier, and Peter braced himself as Wade flung his body at his legs.

Wade was now up to his knees, and though he retained most of his adorable features, he was starting to look more human as the days passed and Peter was increasingly unsure what he’d done to fuck up Wade so badly. After all, this wasn’t natural. It had to be Peter that had fed Wade something wrong or maybe even exposed him to dangerous chemicals during their patrols…

He was snapped out of his self-deprecating thoughts when Wade tugged at his pants.

“Pee! Pool.” Wade insisted as he dragged Peter to the dining room table. He pushed Peter until he sat down on a chair, and he watched amused as Wade opened the low cabinets and then the refrigerator to create a bowl of cereal for Peter.

Wade, for his part, had seemed absolutely thrilled by this development and relished in his new size. He had started trying to take care of Peter, and Peter had even found him doing some of his chores around the house now that he wasn’t too small and the chores were not a risk to his well-being.

It warmed Peter’s heart, but he couldn’t help missing the small Chibi he’d fallen in love with at first sight, back when they’d met. Wade was still adorable, but in a different way. He loved clinging to Peter at all times now, and Peter had gotten used to Wade sitting on his shoulders, thighs surrounding Peter’s head as he worked on his articles and school work. He missed the times when Wade had been small enough to sit on one shoulder. Sometimes, he would just cling to one of Peter’s legs and Peter would have to curse and yell as he dragged his weighted leg in an attempt to move around the house.

Patrols were also different now. With the way Wade had been growing, Peter had given up on creating super suits for Wade, instead dressing him in some generic dark-colored children’s clothes he’d bought at thrift stores. Though Wade had thrown a fit at the lack of a cool costume, Peter had pointed at the couch which was now missing it’s entire back cover, and Wade had pouted in silence. Peter also didn’t have a backpack anymore as all of the scraps had been sacrificed in the name of sewing patches into Wade’s suit. He’d even resorted to cutting up some of his jeans. There was literally not enough material to continuously make suits that Wade would only use for a day or two before he had another growth spurt.

Peter would have felt more comfortable leaving Wade at home completely, but Wade had refused to eat if Peter didn’t bring him, and so Peter had relented. He still kept Wade by his side and kept a careful eye on him, because without the protection of his durable leather suit, he couldn’t be trusted to not get himself hurt. He’d repurposed one of his beanies to serve as a mask for Wade, cutting out eyeholes so that he could see.

He had laughed the first time he’d dressed Wade in his new patrol clothes, with his t-shirt and hoodie with jeans combo, and the dark beanie pulled over his head. He had looked like a miniature robber, and when he’d mentioned that to Wade, the Chibi had only looked smug.

“Okay Wade, today we won’t be going out on patrol.”

“Pool?” Wade asked, settling down on the chair next to Peter as he watched Peter eat.

“Yeah, we need to go pay a visit to David to try and figure out what’s going on.”

Wade nodded, though he didn’t seem too eager to go back. Peter finished his food quickly and after receiving a confirmation from Wade that he’d eaten before Peter came home, they headed out in normal civilian clothing. Peter was hesitant to bring Wade out into the public. Because even though Wade was bigger now, and could be mistaken for a small child, he still looked distinctly Chibi with his large eyes and his proportions. It would have been comical in any other situation, but as it was, the only reason Peter didn’t feel creeped out by Wade’s appearance was because he loved him.

They arrived at David’s shop with little incident, and when Peter tried to open the door, it wouldn’t work. He deliberated for a moment before knocking but was met with silence. He leaned back and checked the sign on the window beside him that said ‘Open’ in bright blinking letters. He glanced down at Wade and raised an eyebrow.

“Should we just go in?”

Wade clung tighter to Peter’s side, his hands clasped onto Peter’s jeans as he stared at the door.

“Alright then,” Peter sighed, muttering under his breath before using his strength to twist the doorknob until it came off in his hand. He pushed the door open easily after that, the tinkling of the bell above the door distracting him for a moment. When he stepped inside, he was instantly on alert.

It smelled like blood.

“Deadpool, stay behind me.” Peter whispered, and he could feel Wade stiffen as he used his code name. This was a serious situation, and Peter only used his hero name when there was danger. Peter took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the bright shop, glancing over all the different tanks and noting the fact that all the Chibis were still there and looked to be in good health. They seemed to have been recently fed, but there was a trail of blood that lead to the backroom.

Peter crept forward quietly before peeking inside, already fearing the worst. He gasped when he saw David sprawled on the floor, a small pool of blood underneath him. He ran over and rolled the man over carefully, hands hovering anxiously over the knife wound he could see on David’s stomach. Davis opened glazed eyes, and he coughed up a bit of blood as he moved his mouth, wheezing gasps falling out.

Peter cursed himself for not bringing his web slingers with him, because then he could have webbed the wound shut. As it was, he could only press his palms to the wound to keep pressure on it. David coughed, another syllable falling out. “Th…”

“No, don’t talk.” Peter ordered, frantic as he glanced around the room. It was similar to a vet place, and he knew there had to be some bandages somewhere. Though he should probably call the police first.

“Wade! Call the police.” Peter called out, glancing behind him at the doorway that led back out to the shop. He frowned when he noticed that the door was closed, even though he’d left it open so that Wade could come in. It was weird that Wade hadn’t followed him, but he had greater concerns currently. The Chibi also had his phone, as he’d taken to playing little app games on it and threw tantrums if Peter tried to take it away from him. “Can you come in here and grab some of the bandages from the cabinet?”

David grabbed at Peter’s hand with a shaky grip, fingers wet with blood as his eyes widened, begging Peter to listen. Peter looked back down, frowning as he leaned in closer to David’s trembling lips.

“They’re…still here.”

It was a breathy whisper, but Peter felt his heart drop. There was a scuffle in the front of the shop and then the unmistakable sound of Wade yelling out in pain. The bell tinkled loudly in the silence that followed, and the door slammed shut.

“Fuck, fuck,” Peter looked around before stripping out of his hoodie and pressing it to the wound. He glanced down frantically at David. “Use this to press down, I’ll be right back.”

Without waiting for a nod from David, he released his grip on the man and ran out into the front of the shop, panicked as he looked around wildly.

Wade was nowhere to be found.

Peter felt his knees hit the cold tile of the floor, his breathing coming in short gasps as his fingers touched the traces of fresh blood on the floor that hadn’t been there before.

He’d failed Wade, just as he’d failed everyone else in his life.

xxxxxx

Wade hadn’t meant to fall behind and linger in the front of the shop, but something about the area had made him wary. He’d wanted to make sure they were safe, and he’d learned to trust his instincts.

And just as he’d predicted, the door to the side room had opened not soon after Peter had wandered into the backroom. Wade knew the side room was more of a storage closet than a room, but the two rough looking guys that came out were holding assault rifles, and he knew they hadn’t been in there for cleaning supplies.

“What the fuck?” One of them wiped at his nose with a gloved hand, sniffling loudly.

Wade stood his ground, glaring up at them and placing his body between the entryway to the back and the dangerous men.

“Is that a fucking giant Chibi?” The other one asked, his voice pitched low even as he glanced nervously at his partner. “This wasn’t what I fucking signed up for! Look how weird looking he is. What if he’s a fucking mutant?”

“Wait isn’t that…” The sniffly one got closer and Wade bared his teeth in a snarl. “Oi, that’s the one that escaped last time!”

Wade blinked up at the men as they stepped into the light, and he recoiled when he recognized the faces. Images flashed through his mind, of these two cruel men holding him down as the scientists in lab coats injected him with things that boiled his blood. He remembered trying to run once, and the way they’d stopped him with a kick, sending him flying and breaking every bone in his body.

He remembered thinking he was going to die. And he did.

But then he woke up, and the scientists had been just as surprised as he was. After that, the pain increased, now that they knew they could do anything to him and he would never fucking die.

/Would have been better to die. Remember when it got to be too much and we tried to overdose on some of the drugs they had?/

[Didn’t work anyways, we woke up in a pool of our own vomit and strapped down harder than before. We should just be grateful they veto-ed the suggestion to cut off our limbs.]

It was horrifying, remembering what he’d tried so hard to forget. All the cruelty he’d experienced had been wiped away by gentle caresses from Peter. The human had kept him sane, had healed him in ways that his stupid mutated genes never could.

Oh god, Peter. He had to protect him.

As if sensing his distress, the sniffly man which he now remembered was called James, glanced into the room behind him and sneered when he saw Peter kneeling next to David, back to the door.

“Is that your new owner? Scrawny looking thing isn’t he?”

It was a threat, and Wade trembled as he held his ground. He didn’t know what else he could do, and though they’d forced him to do fighting simulations, his accumulated skills usually didn’t save him from death. They’d been more interested in testing the limits of his body than actually teaching him how to fight. They didn’t want him to get any ideas after all.

Wade was best at dying, but that wouldn’t save Peter.

“Pool…” Wade croaked out as he stepped towards the men.

“Oh shit, he can talk!” The other man, Craig, spoke up as he glanced at James.

James stared at Wade with cold eyes, a grin growing on his face as he stepped closer, his rifle raised up. “Come quietly with us Chibi, we’ve went through quite a lot of trouble recovering you and your other little friends.”

Wade knew that eventually it would have come down to this. He was foolish to think that he could have escaped. When he’d broken out of his cage, after months of torture, he’d taken the time to sneak the rest of the other Chibis into the shipment truck outside the lab. From there, they’d been distributed to many of the Chibi shops near here, hidden in plain sight and sold as normal Chibis.

Though he’d suffered the worst out of them all, he had wanted them to have the good life they should have had. He knew no one would ever want him with his scarred appearance and aversion to touch, but when he’d arrived in ‘Small Friends’ resigned to an eternity on display at the shop, David had surprised him by being genuinely invested in rehabilitating him.

It was pure luck that Peter had shown up when he did, and it was through Peter’s love that he had changed so much.

Wade glanced back at Peter one last time, picking up low murmured phrases as Peter tried to help David. Peter had been kind to him. Peter had loved him, and he’d loved Peter, more than a Chibi ever should.

And wasn’t that the kicker? That he’d known love, but would never be able to keep it. At the very least, he wanted to protect it. Wade carefully pulled the door shut, taking in that scruffy hair that Peter liked to run his hand through when he was excited, the tense muscles on his back that Wade had always looked up to.

[We never had it in us to be a hero. We were an experiment, and the only saving grace was that we were a successful one. If you could call it that.]

/It’s gonna be so much fucking worse this time around. They already know we can handle human DNA, what else will they inject us with? Maybe they’ll even dissect us to see how we heal. Wouldn’t be the first time they did it just for fun./

The door clicked shut with finality, and when Peter called out for him, he closed his eyes and ignored it. He knew what was going to happen next, and his resigned form allowed the men to approach warily. It was only a moment later before the one of them smashed the butt of their gun to the back of his head, splitting open his skull. He let out the pained yell he couldn’t contain, dropping to the floor as he shook in fear. Yellow and White were right. It was going to hurt, and he hoped that this time he wouldn’t survive it. He distantly heard Peter’s voice, and the sound of bells as he was dragged out of the shop.

Then, it was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo the truth is revealed my dudes, next chapter will also show more of Wade's past. I PROMISE THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING. It was always going to end up this way and it wasn't until I was writing out the chapters that I realized...it's like a lot more brutal than I anticipated (seriously it was so much more chill on paper but written out it's pretty messed up lmao). But I tried to tone it down as much as I could in order to keep this story mostly fluffy and nice. 
> 
> But fair warning for those of you who don't like angst. Next chapter will be worse. It will be worse before it gets better but after chapter 10 we'll be in the clear <3 The next one is written already but I won't upload it until I have at least another chapter as buffer because I don't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. But since it's done just expect the next chapter to be up in about 7-10 days. 
> 
> OH ALSO super cool but two amazing peeps have created fics inspired by this one. Please go check them out they're linked at the end of the story under "works inspired by this one". I'm honestly kind of shook because I never thought I'd be the kind of writer where someone wrote something inspired by my idea but here we are. I am deeply humbled and grateful. So thank you to mewhee and TheStrange_One for taking the time to do so. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you have the time, please do leave a comment! I know this one was a cliffhanger too haha but I'm always down to have a chat in the comments if ya'll want to scream a little and let me know what theories you have xD We are nearing the end game now! ;)


	10. Smol Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AHHHHH we're almost at the end folks. Thank you to all those who have joined me on this very questionable journey. Please enjoy the chapter!

“Have you tried using electricity?”

“Huh, that might actually work.”

Wade slowly woke up. Above him were bright lights, the ceiling white, and the walls just as white. It was sterile and cold, and when he turned his head with a pained groan, he saw familiar white lab coats and masked faces as the doctors worked around him. There were instruments on the table, scalpels and pumps that already had blood on them. It was an unfortunately familiar sight to him, one he thought he’d never have to see again.

“Up the intensity, the subject isn’t reacting.”

At those words, Wade’s brain turned hot with agony and his body arched off the lab table as he screamed. His body jolted and he sobbed, his muscles twitching involuntarily as electricity coursed through them. He vaguely felt the straps digging into his arms and legs, and the sting of metal pinching his skin.

“Keep it like that. Let’s see how long he lasts.”

As Wade’s eyes rolled back into his head, he hoped that he would die soon. With what little energy he had left, he whimpered.

He hoped Peter was alright.

xxxxxx

Peter was not alright.

He’d been tugging at his hair, greasy from a long night spent sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the hospital. David was hooked up to an IV drip, and the doctor had informed Peter that he would make a full recovery without any complications, but that Peter had to leave the room because he wasn’t family.

Peter had relocated to the chairs outside David’s room, chewing on his nail as his leg jerked up and down. He wanted to run in there and demand answers, but he knew that David wouldn’t wake up yet. He also knew it was useless waiting out here and that he should take the time to go back home and recuperate, but all he could think about in that moment was how Wade was likely scared and in pain, and he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

He would stay here until David woke up, and when he did, he was going to find a way to save Wade. David was the only connection he had to Wade’s past and he knew this incident was likely targeting Wade. In the other Chibi shops that had been broken into, the perpetrators had left the Chibis alone, despite their monetary worth. It didn’t make sense for those same robbers to take Wade unless they had been specifically looking for him.

It was likely that they had been ransacking Chibi shops precisely for this reason. Peter cursed himself for not stopping those two suspicious men he’d seen in the alleyway weeks ago. He hadn’t seen any faces when he’d been at David’s shop, but his gut told him it was those same men. If he’d just dealt with those criminals earlier, Wade wouldn’t be-!

But there was no point berating himself. No, he needed to focus his energy on finding Wade. He slumped over his knees, hugging himself as he tried to control his breathing. It was there in the ugly fluorescent glow of the hospital, that Peter realized he was absolutely exhausted. It had been an emotional day, and he felt helpless.

Wade would have been better off never meeting him. What kind of friend was he if he couldn’t even protect Wade?

Peter blinked, and between one moment and the next, he jolted awake. He looked around blearily, and when he glanced at the clock, he saw that he’d just blacked out for a few hours and it was now morning. He was more tired than he thought.

“Still here?”

An equally exhausted doctor came up to him and he looked up at her with a squint. “Can,” Peter cleared his hoarse throat, licking his dry lips. “Can I go in and see him?”

She sighed, glancing down at her clipboard before gesturing for him to follow with a tilt of her chin. “I need to wake him up to ask some questions anyways. Might as well.”

Peter scrambled to his feet eagerly and followed her. She swept into the room with practiced motions, opening the blinds and letting in the light from the rising sun before preparing a cup of ice.

“Mr…” She trailed off before glancing at Peter.

“Parker.” He provided, dragging a plastic chair over and collapsing into it with a weary sigh.

“Mr. Parker, are you David’s friend?”

Peter let out a noncommittal hum, frowning. “You could say that.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before pulling back David’s thin blanket and checking on his injuries. “Well Mr. Parker, feel free to try and wake David.”

Peter leaned over and gently pressed his hand to David’s face, giving his cheek a few gentle pats. “Hey David…”

Slowly, the man groaned before opening his eyes. He opened his mouth and coughed, words failing him. Peter grabbed the cup of ice chips and gently fed him a few. It took a few more before David was well enough to speak. The doctor stepped closer and met David’s eyes before asking him a series of questions regarding his past medical history. Once she was satisfied, she left the room.

“Peter,” David smiled at him, tired and pained. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“You told me that Wade had a bad owner,” Peter gritted out, his fists clenched tightly on top of his thighs. He wanted to believe David had nothing to do with whatever the hell was going on, but he knew better than to trust people.

David frowned, likely picking up on his accusing tone. “Well, yes, that’s what his papers had said…”

“His papers,” Peter repeated skeptically. “And you’re sure they’re real?”

David shrugged, eyes distant as he tried to recall what he’d read. “The picture on it didn’t look like Wade. It was a blonde haired blue eyed Chibi. Rather adorable actually. But considering the massive burns on Wade’s skin, I had assumed that it was a picture of what he’d looked like before his owner had disfigured him…”

“So you’re not even sure if the papers are Wade’s?” A horrible thought occurred to Peter then. “Wait, is his name even Wade?”

“That’s what it said on the paper-“

“I don’t care about the papers,” Peter waved away the words dismissively, feeling more frustrated as he growled. “There’s been a series of robberies specifically targeting Chibi shops, which I’m sure you’re well aware of.”

“Yes,” David sighed. “And it seems I’m the first casualty of those robberies. The other shops were luckily empty when they were ransacked but I’d stayed late to finish cleaning out some of the tanks…”

“David,” Peter leaned in urgently, his face beseeching. “Please, if you know anything about these robberies you have to tell me. If you’re involved…”

David did a double take at that, mouth agape. “What?! No, of course I don’t have anything to do with that! I’ve dedicated my life to finding good homes for Chibis, I would never try to inconvenience them or harm them in any way.”

Peter searched his eyes for a moment longer before slumping back, realizing he was telling the truth. He felt despair fill him as his only lead on this case didn’t have the information he needed.

“They took Wade…” Peter choked out, tears running down his face as he pressed a shaking palm to his eyes.

“They what?” David sounded stunned, and Peter glanced up to see David looked just as worried as he was. “Have you reported this?”

“No point,” Peter shrugged, leaning back and tipping his head until he could stare lifelessly at the ceiling. “These men were not normal robbers. They were looking for Wade specifically, and my running theory is that Wade’s injuries have nothing to do with a past owner, but rather with something much bigger.”

“That’s odd.”

There was a long silence and Peter tipped his head forwards again to stare at David as he wore a pensive expression. He was chewing on his bottom lip, clearly thinking hard on something.

“They did say something…but I’m not sure if it would help you.”

Peter leaned forward eagerly, breath caught in his throat at the suggestion that there was even the slightest clue that could lead him to Wade. “Please.”

“I think they didn’t expect me to live, because they were discussing something. A, uh, Weapon X or something that they were reporting to. They sounded scared. Said that the organization would have their heads if they didn’t find what they needed.”

“Anything else?” Peter pressed, even as he saw David’s eyes drooping from exhaustion. The pain killers were kicking in and soon David wouldn’t be able to help Peter.

“No,” David mumbled, turning his head on his pillow until he was facing Peter with bleary eyes. “I was kind of busy bleeding out at the time.”

“Right, sorry. I hope you get better soon.” Peter apologized sheepishly as he stood. He needed to research this Weapon X and find out where Wade was. He couldn’t stand the thought of Wade suffering. He was almost out the door when David called out to him. He turned around, shuffling a little impatiently.

“I knew that you were the perfect friend for Wade when I saw you,” David’s voice was slurred, his eyes shut as he drifted off. “If anyone can save Wade, it would be you.”

Peter felt his throat close up, tears threatening to fall as he croaked out a thank you and left the room with haste. He knew David meant well, but he’d already failed at protecting Wade. Now, he could only hope he could save him.

It was time to research this Weapon X, and he would search the city tirelessly until he found Wade.

xxxxxxx

“Try injecting him with more.”

“The human DNA we introduced into his biosystem seems to be…merging with his Chibi DNA rather than replacing it completely like we’d anticipated. He’s around 60% human now, but his Chibi DNA is still trying to fight it off. They’re treating the human genomes as if they were parasites, but we need to replace his old DNA completely.”

“He might not survive the process. It was already a risk when we injected him months ago. In fact, his increased intelligence was probably what fucked up our last operation. Should’ve known better than to leave that little shithead in the lab with the rest.”

“Well, it’s hard to tell. He’s already died several times and every time he’s grown a little bigger. We theorize that every time his body stops, it restructures itself with an increasing amount of human DNA. The merging and breaking of his two sets of DNA seem to be reviving him time and time again. Maybe if we splice it this way…”

Wade wasn’t listening anymore, and he couldn’t tell if he’d just died and woken up, or if he’d passed out. He was losing track. All he knew was that they’d moved him to a larger metal table, something about the other straps being too small to hold him. Yellow and White spoke up then, and Wade’s mind drifted. They’d joined him in his mind back when he was still weak and simple. He knew now that they had come from the human side of him, the side that the scientists had violently introduced into him, a product of his fractured mind and body. Sometimes, he wished he still had the simple thinking of a Chibi. With the amount of shit he went through, having human intelligence was a curse. Being able to understand that he was being tortured and that they would never stop wasn’t a comfort.

/How kind of them, to care about our comfort as they strap us down for a round of torture. They could have at least splurged and gotten the good leather./

[If they didn’t move us when they were certain we were dead, we could take the opportunity to escape. But as it is, we’re kind of un-alive at the moment of the switch.]

/Unless we fake our death. How good at acting are you Wade? You’re a little bitchy drama queen surely you can pretend for a little while./

[No he can’t, dumbass. They have us strapped to machines. You don’t think they’d notice our very loud and prominent heartbeat?]

Yellow and White were unfortunately right. Wade had run through all the different scenarios and he knew that this time, there was very little chance he’d be able to escape on his own. In between the sessions of torture, they would throw him in a small metal cage, the space becoming more and more tight as he grew larger.

“Oh pay up. I won the dead pool since he came back.”

“Ah fuck, I was hoping you’d forgotten that.”

Wade lolled his head to the side, squinting as the two scientists/doctors or whatever the fuck medical type evil geniuses exchanged money. The dead pool had been a betting pool back in the old labs, and Wade had watched money exchange hands so many times, over the dead bodies of the Chibis they’d tortured. He’d chosen it as his hero name, because he wanted it to mean something else, to honor those that had been treated as nothing more than a footnote and the subject of a bet.

In the end, it hadn’t fucking mattered. The only dead pool he could ever be was the one where his body laid in a pool of blood, the scientists groaning as he survived yet again, cheated of a large sum of money through his persistent survival.

As it was, he had the largest dead pool going within Weapon X, many of them taking bets on how long it would take before he permanently died.

“Do you think his owner will come looking for him?”

One of the scientists had directed the question to the two thugs guarding the doors. James and Craig looked up from where they’d been playing cards at a small table, their guns laid down next to them.

Ever since they’d recovered Wade they’d been here guarding the lab. Their job was mostly done as Wade had been the one that Weapon X wanted the most. They still went out sometimes to hunt down the rest of the Chibis that Wade had released, but mostly they stayed nearby.

“Nah, he was a scrawny looking thing. Even if he found us he’d be easy to deal with.”

There was a short silence and the clink of a hypodermic needle against a metal tray. “Well,” The scientist said, glancing down at Wade as he squinted cruel eyes. He pressed the needle into the tube connected to Wade’s IV drip and depressed the swirling liquid in the shot. “It would be better to deal with him before he comes looking for us.”

James sighed even as Craig groaned. They grabbed their guns. “Yeah whatever you say. Poor kid just bought the wrong fucking Chibi. Should have stayed poor.”

“Wait.”

James turned at the word, eyebrow raised.

The scientist glanced down at Wade’s placid body before he looked back up. “Bring the boy here alive. It is likely our test subject has developed an attachment to his owner, and it would be interesting to see the symptoms of extreme stress on a Chibi-Human hybrid like him.”

Craig’s voice lilted up at the end, as he glanced at James. “You want us to kill the kid in front of him?”

Wade reacted then, wailing as he thrashed in his binds.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” James gestured at the writhing body.

“Nothing, just upped his dosage a bit.” The scientist shared a look with his other colleague before waving at James and Craig dismissively. “Go do what you’re paid for.”

Wade knew they left without a word afterwards, a vague awareness he could feel through the spasming agony of the pain he was in. He’d endured everything so far with nothing more than small grunts, the pain so constant that it now felt normal to him. But at the thought of James and Craig hurting Peter, coupled with the intense feeling of cold ice crawling through his veins, he hadn’t been able to stifle the sobbing.

They can’t fucking take Peter-! Not him, not the only human that had ever shown him love. Wade snarled up at the hovering shadows above him, vision blurring with tears as he tugged at his straps. His heart was beating faster and faster, until it felt like it might burst.

“Okay, take note of how tall he is currently. Recap, first few growth spurts were likely a product of a stress free situation that allowed him to grow naturally-”

One of them chuckled. “The love of his owner turned him into a real boy, but these doses will turn him into a man soon enough.” The words were mocking, but Wade knew in his heart he had wanted to grow big to help Peter, to protect what belonged to him. And in a way, he had. He didn’t know if that was the reason why he’d started growing, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to go back to Peter. He wanted all of this to be over.

“About four feet tall, the size of a child…should…in three more doses…”

Wade felt the world fuzz out into nothingness, words dissolving as he went slack, eyes vacant. The heart monitor struck a dull constant tone.

“Hm, lasted longer this time. Let’s see how much more he can take.”

xxxxxx

Peter stared at the screen, his eyes blurring as he tried to read the small print flashing by. He muttered to himself as he clicked the link on the form and followed it to another site. He’d been deep in the webs for days now. He’d ignored all his friend’s phone calls, ignored the banging on his door when they tried to come check in on him.

He wasn’t sure if he still had a job anymore, and he sure as hell had no idea where he was at when it came to school. All he could care about was finding Wade, and he wasn’t going to stop until he did.

He glanced at the clock and cursed when he saw the time. Despite his haze of research, he’d found next to nothing so far, and that worried him. He knew that he could probably put on his Spiderman suit and ask for reinforcements from Tony Stark, or even the other Avengers, but they hadn’t answered his calls. He had been afraid that alerting the Avengers of Wade would allow them to connect the Chibi to Peter’s civilian identity, but it turns out he shouldn’t have worried. From what Jarvis had told him they weren’t even on the planet currently. It was just his luck.

His only lead was still David, and he also felt a sense of duty to the man. It was likely that the robbers might return to finish the job if they knew he was still alive, especially since he’d seen their faces.

It was time for his daily visit, and he grabbed his tattered bag (an old one since his new backpack had been destroyed to make Wade’s suit) before ducking into the restroom to splash some water on his face. Not for the first time, he cursed the fact that Wade had taken his phone. It had given him some hope at first, knowing the phone was with Wade there was the possibility that he could track him. However, when he’d tried to trace his phone from his laptop he’d found it in a dumpster in a random alleyway. Clearly the robbers had been clever enough to discard of it while they could.

As it was, Peter obsessively kept his phone on him, as it was the last piece of Wade that he had. It was the last thing that had touched Wade, and when he pressed his fingers to the cold metal, he imagined he could feel Wade’s warmth.

Peter shivered, staring into the mirror with sallow eyes and a permanent frown on his face. He sighed, and after drying his face, ran out the door and headed to the hospital.

xxxxxx

He stepped off the bus with a small hop, too tired to do anything but thank the bus driver half-heartedly as he trudged towards the hospital doors. Before he could make it inside, his spider senses tingled and he looked around, tense. As if summoned by his words, two burly men flanked him and casually guided him away from the doors and towards the sides of the building where there were dark shadows and an inconspicuous van.

“Hey kid, you probably don’t know us but we’re here to help.”

Peter allowed himself to be led away, his heart pounding as he bared his teeth. He recognized these voices. As expected, Sniffly let out a hacking cough and sniffle before the cold press of metal touched Peter’s side.

“Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What will it be, kid?”

Peter hunched over on himself, the very image of a meek and fearful college student as he stuttered. “P-please don’t hurt me.”

He didn’t see McWhiny and Sniffly exchange unspoken words over his head, their expressions going through some swift changes before they dragged him towards the van.

“If you’re good we’ll take you to Wade.”

Peter snapped his head up, almost knocking the back of his head into Sniffly’s chin as he faced McWhiny. “Really?” He suppressed the smirk he wanted to wear, instead making his eyes widen as an innocent smile spread across his face. “You’ll take me to see my Chibi?”

“Yeah, really,” McWhiny scoffed, amusement in his voice as he glanced at Sniffly, both men clearly feeling smug at how easy this was. “Come on, get in the van.”

Peter went without a word, and McWhiny stayed in the back with him as Sniffly went to the driver’s seat and started the car.

Peter stared off to the side, feigning nervousness as his mind raced. Clearly these men had staked out the hospital David stayed in because they had guessed correctly that Peter would want to visit. It was clever, but their mistake was grabbing him without thoroughly researching who he was. Peter subtly twisted his wrists, taking comfort in the almost imperceptible bands pressed against his skin. He’d started wearing his web shooters at all times ever since Wade was kidnapped, and it was a good thing he’d trusted his instincts because it would come in handy soon.

They were leading him right to Wade.

“What are you smiling about?”

McWhiny’s voice was gruff, clearly irritated. Peter quickly wiped the smile off his face, letting it gentle into something more anticipatory. “Sorry, I’m just so happy I’ll be seeing Wade soon…”

McWhiny took that explanation with a grunt and a roll of his eyes, his arms crossed as he kept his gaze towards the front of the van. “Just don’t be getting any ideas. You don’t want us to hurt you or your little Chibi, don’t you?”

“Of course not,” Peter muttered back demurely. He knew that they were lying anyways. They’d likely already hurt Wade, and though the thought rankled him, he knew that soon Wade would be safe in his grasp. It was also unlikely they meant to let him leave alive. The only reason they were bringing him to the lab was because having him killed on their own territory would make for easier cleanup. Or, maybe they wanted to experiment on him too.

He still had little to no idea what kind of organization Weapon X was, but he knew it was bad news. The kind of big that usually the Avengers would be in charge of. Their claws dug deep, and Peter had followed the web of their influence until he’d found so many missing person reports he’d been horrified. They seemed to be experimenting with DNA, and one area of focus was the mixing of Chibi and human DNA. With what he’d seen of Wade and what he could deduce, the Chibis they had taken were ones that wouldn’t be missed. Or, they bought them legally and signed for them under owners that didn’t exist.

Of course, they would have to get the human DNA somewhere as well. That’s where the human trafficking part came in, or as Peter was starting to suspect, the kidnapping of civilians in New York. It wasn’t a stretch then, to think that he would be part of their experiments soon enough. A (kind of) healthy young man without any ailments was surely the perfect subject.

They knew what they were doing, and clearly experienced at doing it. Peter had to tread carefully. He was going in there as a civilian, and he couldn’t expose himself until the moment was right.

“Alright we’re here.”

Peter looked up as the van slowed to a stop. There was the slamming of a door and then the back trunk opened up. McWhiny didn’t give him a chance to speak. He grabbed his neck, and Peter had to suppress his instinct to protect himself as Sniffly led the way into the facility. Peter looked around curiously, and just the fact that they didn’t bother covering his head with a bag showed that they didn’t intend for him to leave this place. He had a moment to worry about David as they led him towards the building. He hoped that the man was okay, and that Peter would be able to deal with these crooks before they decided to take David as well.

The lab was a large concrete structure, rectangular in shape and rather bland looking. What worried Peter was that they were surrounded on all sides by trees, and this place looked pretty isolated. He hoped he would be able to find his way back to the city.

“Come on,” Sniffly gestured towards a set of doors that opened up into a long hallway. Peter peaked into the viewing windows dotted along the walls, and grimaced at the lab equipment he saw. The rooms were clean, but that was little consolation to Peter, who already had a general idea of what went down in those rooms.

Sniffly finally reached a metal door at the end of the corridor, and Peter squinted at the dark room as he was shoved in and fell to his knees. He tried to turn around to complain about the rough treatment only to be met with the feeling of cold metal at the back of his head.

“Sorry kid, but doctor’s orders. Now look into that corner over there.”

Peter’s hands felt clammy as fear raced down his spine. They didn’t want to keep him for experimentation. No, they wanted to kill him. Logically he knew he could get out of this situation if he wanted to, but in that instant, he obeyed the man’s words. Slowly, his eyes trailed across the concrete floor, taking note of the lack of cameras in the room before settling on the darkest corner.

It was hard to see, as the only source of light came from the hallway and streamed into the room through the open door.

But…

There was a man curled up into a ball there, laid on his side in a pool of his own blood. He was huge and muscular, but even as Peter took note of that, what shocked him the most were the familiar blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Blue eyes that had always sparkled happily, and reached deep into his soul.

A voice croaked out, deeper than he remembered and filled with a heart wrenching agony.

“P…Peter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll I know that was #angsty but I promise there's a happy ending and plenty of fluff at the end. Hang on for the ride my friends, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Let me know what you guys think! Were any of your theories right??? I decided to keep it as 'Wade was originally a Chibi and slowly mutated into human' because I figured that was way more interesting than if he'd been human in the first place. (Also it means I get to torture him *Cough* I swear I'm trying to keep it fluffy guys but I can't help it...I'm usually an angst writer T^T). To be fair, Wade could have totally grown naturally as well (Literally it was Peter's love and a good, healthy environment that was allowing him to grow) buuuuut torture is more fun :< And yuuuup Wade's "Deadpool" name has very sad origins. 
> 
> Comments fuel me and help me grow big and strong like Wade!! *Sigh* I have midterms this coming week so I wanted to get this out to you guys before I get buried in stress. I hope ya'll are having a much better time than me haha. Also I'm very excited about this but....I'm at 99 comments for this fic currently. Just one more and I'll hit 100 for this fic. It's kind of surreal because when I started writing (years ago) that was always kind of a farfetched goal but....now I'm here haha. Can't believe this wonky ass story is going to be the one to hit that goal, and it's all thanks to you guys. It's been an emotional journey. <3
> 
> As always, you can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi! You can also find my ko-fi there if you'd like to physically fuel me with tea and coffee. Thank you for reading!


	11. Big Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the chapter title? Yup no more smol!!! I am just as sad as you guys are but NOW WE HAVE BIG WADE AND PETER WHO'S TECHNICALLY SMALLER lmaoooo 
> 
> lol I was lowkey tempted to name it Tol Beginnings to go with the Smol and Tol theme but Big works better for my final chapter title so that's why we're going with Big Beginnings xD
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter it has the sappiest shit I've ever written I'm just !!!! Very fluff right now. SO fluffy. I hope you guys like it I was struggling to get it out before my midterms start in two days but now it’s 2 am almost and I’m very tired oof

Peter stared, his eyes darting over the frankly enormous man as he sat up, allowing Peter a full view of his body. He was covered in sores and scars from head to toe, and they looked raw and painful.

He remembered, with a slightly hysterical burst of laughter that Wade had looked like that too.

“Wade?”

Wade, because it had to be him, stared back at Peter with wide, fearful eyes. Peter leaned closer, and Wade flinched back.

“Hey, back it up,” Sniffly barked out.

Peter was yanked roughly away from Wade, and he held back the instinctive urge to defend himself. He couldn’t give himself away, not yet. With a short glance behind him, he took in Sniffly’s position behind him and the fact that McWhiny was guarding the door, his back to them and a shotgun in his hands. Sniffly’s gun was a smaller pistol, but still enough to do some real damage if Peter wasn’t careful.

“I said face forward!” Peter flinched as Sniffly slammed the butt of the gun into the side of his face. He felt his skin split, the hit directly on his cheekbones and leaving him a nasty, bloody bruise.

Peter slowly obeyed, mind already making up a plan when there was a sudden blur of movement and a roar of anger. He knew it was Wade, and maybe that was why his spidey sense didn’t warn him, but one second he was kneeling on the ground, and the next he was sprawled face down. There were sounds behind him, yelps of terror and then a steady thudding sound like repeated impact to a squishy surface. It surprised him when he hit the floor, but he recovered quickly and carefully got back up into a crouch, taking in the scene before him.

Wade was fighting McWhiny and he was smart enough to drag him into the room before tearing him apart. It was horrifying, watching Wade snap the man’s arm with ruthless efficiency. McWhiny screamed and dropped the shotgun as he raised his other hand to try to defend himself. Wade kicked him in the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground in a mimicry of the position Peter had been in before Wade snapped his neck with a snarl.

Peter stayed in position, muscles tight and frozen. Distantly, he realized his hands were wet with blood from where he was resting them on the floor. He lifted them with a shaky exhale, his eyes darting over to what was left of Sniffly. The man’s head was barely recognizable, reduced to a pile of blood and bits of meat. The bloodied pistol that laid next to Sniffly’s prone body told Peter everything he needed to know.

It was over as quickly as it began, and Peter couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his heart echoing the same beat he’d heard when his back was turned. The steady thud of Wade beating a man’s face in with a pistol. He’d killed them without hesitation. God, Wade had _killed_ two people….

There was a soft touch to his shoulder, and Peter flinched back, eyes wild as he stared up at Wade. The man towered over him, and he was so different from the Wade he knew and loved that he didn’t know what to think. Peter knew Wade was cute, he was a kind friend, and he’d been Peter’s family. But this Wade was dangerous.

“Peter,” His name was said so gently, so soft and sorrowful. Wade’s eyebrows, though he didn’t seem to have any, furrowed and his lips pulled down into a thin wobble. “Peter.”

It was the broken sob that finally forced Peter to push his unsettled feelings aside. This was still his Wade, bloodied or not. He pulled Wade into his arms, marveling at the fact that Wade practically engulfed him as he kneeled down in front of Peter and held him close to his bare chest. Wade clung to him with shaking hands, and Peter could smell the blood on him, the adrenaline and fear, but most of all, he just smelled like Wade.

Peter closed his eyes, and buried his face into one broad shoulder.

“Let’s go home, Wade.”

It was a quiet whisper, and Wade nodded almost frantically with a whimper.

In the end, Peter called in Shield after rescuing the other Chibis and setting the place on fire. He kept Wade behind him at all times, ordering him very strictly to stay out of the way. He tried not to dwell on the fact that it wasn’t for Wade’s safety but rather the people in the building that he had to forbid Wade from fighting. The scientists and various other Weapon X personnel were tied up and placed in a giant bundle on the front lawn. If he made sure his webbing left little room to breathe, well, they definitely deserved it.

“Spiderman,” Phil Coulson stepped out of the quinjet and shook Peter’s hand. He kept his eyes just over Peter’s shoulder, and Peter knew he was focused on Wade. Wade for his part was hiding behind Peter, though he did glare at Coulson, keeping a wary eye on him. They’d managed to find a loose hospital gown to put on him, but he was still plenty intimidating. “And your friend is…?”

“Just a friend,” Peter kept his voice steady, bypassing Coulson’s prodding question as he turned and nodded towards the scientists. Shield agents had already surrounded his neatly tied up bundle, and were working on taking it apart and putting them in handcuffs. “They were experimenting on Chibis and humans. I kept all of the civilians off to the side, but I didn’t stop anyone who wanted to leave immediately. I provided them with what help and directions I could, but most of them just wanted to go home.”

“And those who stayed?” Coulson asked, taking in the mismatched group. There were a group of people huddled together, and many of them had Chibis settled on their shoulders or on their heads. They were watching the proceedings with tense forms, shivering in their thin hospital gowns.

Peter pressed his lips together in a thin line, feeling anger grow in him as he remembered asking them if he could call anyone for them, and many of them had told him not to bother. “This…terrorist group mostly kidnapped homeless people. They probably thought no one would miss them and they were unfortunately right,” Peter looked at Coulson, meeting his eyes with a beseeching look even if Coulson couldn’t see it through his mask. “Please make sure they get medical attention. Both the Chibis and the civilians have been held captive and tortured, it’s the least we can do.”

Coulson softened at Peter’s words and he nodded as he tugged out his sunglasses and put them on. Peter started leading Wade away from the scene, they both needed rest. “Of course. Do you need anything? Does your friend…”

Coulson’s words trailed off, and Peter’s walking slowed to a stop. His back was tense, and he knew that Coulson had noticed the blood on Wade.

Coulson recovered fairly quickly as he cleared his throat. “Does your friend need medical attention?”

Peter looked back over his shoulder. He hesitated before shaking his head. “No, it’s not his.”

Coulson was quiet, and Peter could feel his eyes following them out of the clearing. It made his skin crawl, but he knew the agent wouldn’t stop them. Wade had killed two people, and their bodies would be found whether or not Peter wanted them to be. There was no going back now, and he could only hope Shield would let them off the hook for this incident. It made Peter feel dirty, knowing that in doing so he was being complacent to a murder, but he couldn’t give them Wade.

Wade was his to protect, and this was only one mistake, he couldn’t let them take Wade. His friend has been through enough.

Peter decided to take one of the cars loitering around, likely one of the scientist’s cars. He chose a nondescript one, and he muttered a short apology as he hot-wired it and drove them back home. Even though they were evil scientists, he still felt vaguely bad that he was essentially stealing a car. Shield would probably come looking for it soon enough to confiscate it as it had been part of a crime scene, but until then, it was their ride back home.

xxxxxx

“Right, so…” Peter trailed off, his eyes darting nervously from Wade to the floor and back again. It was weird, having to look up in order to meet Wade’s eyes, and weirder still to have Wade still and mostly silent. Wade was staring at him, eyes half lidded and tired. He was swaying on his feet and covered in blood.

He had to get a grip. Even though Wade looked different now, he was still the Chibi he loved. Wade needed him right now, he could freak out about this later.

Peter reached a hand out, and cradled Wade’s blood covered hand with his own. He carefully tugged and smiled when Wade followed him into the bathroom.

“Do you mind if I…?” Peter softly laid a hand on the knot at the side of the hospital gown, fiddling with it as he kept his eyes down. It took everything in him not to flinch when Wade’s hand came up and covered his own. Wade’s hands practically engulfed his smaller, slimmer, fingers, and he swallowed hard when Wade gently moved his hand aside and untied the knot.

He had to look away, a flush on his face and a lump in his throat as Wade dropped the gown to the floor, now fully naked. He’d seen Wade naked back in the lab but those were different circumstances, this was much more…intimate. Flustered, he turned on the shower, testing the temperature before he awkwardly stepped back towards the door.

“I’ll leave you to it then, let me know if you need anything.”

He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked back, and the panicked look on Wade’s face made his brows furrow. “Is something wrong? Are you in pain?” He stepped close again, his hands moving over Wade’s chest. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

“Peter…” Wade croaked out, the first word he’d said since they came home. It was a low pleading sound, and it broke Peter’s heart to hear it. “Pool,” Wade tugged at Peter’s clothes before gesturing at the shower.

Oh.

Well, that was unexpected.

Peter cleared his throat, fidgeting with his sleeves as he stalled. He glanced up at Wade, meeting his pleading eyes before glancing back down and _oh boy_ -

That had been a mistake. Mistakes were fucking made today because Wade had a penis and holy fuck why the hell was he so god damn attractive with those bulging biceps and he was so _large_ too-

Peter didn’t realize he was choking until a large hand slapped him on the back several times, Wade making noises of distress as his other hand held tight onto Peter’s shoulders to steady him. “S-sorry I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Wade looked absolutely crestfallen at that, his lower lip sticking out and eyes watering a little. Peter recognized that look, that was the look that preceded an epic mope session and Peter knew then that he had to stop it. He would just have to suck it up. Besides, he was inclined to give Wade everything and anything he wanted today because the Chibi had been through hell. If Peter could help make it a little better, he would try his best to do so.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself. He opened them again and smiled up at Wade, his touch soft as he pressed a hand to Wade’s chest until he backed away. The bathroom that used to be large enough for the both of them was now much too small to hold Wade’s bulk and Peter’s gangly frame. He took off his clothes as quickly as possible, reminding himself that he’d sometimes taken showers with Wade when he was a Chibi. This was no different.

When he glanced up at Wade from under his lashes, Wade was staring back at him with an intense look. Peter swallowed. Right, nothing was different. This was going to be the same as usual.

“Come on,” Peter stepped into the shower, tugging Wade in with him. He closed the curtains, and his breath caught in his throat as he was pressed close to Wade. His head barely came up to his shoulder blades now, and Peter wasn’t a short man so it was astonishing how large Wade was.

Peter grabbed the bar of soap and started lathering himself up. It took him a moment to realize Wade was just standing there, staring at him. Peter blinked at him before passing the soap over. “Here, you need to actually clean that blood off. Water’s not going to work. I would know,” Peter grumbled the last part under his breath, his head tilted as he waited for Wade to take the soap.

Wade frowned at him and instead of taking the soap, grabbed Peter’s hand and pressed both soap and hand to his chest. “Pool!”

“Oh no. Oh no no no,” Peter blurted out as he tried to tug his hand away. It was with a grimace that he realized he’d always washed Wade so the Chibi probably wanted him to do the same. “No Wade, you’re big now so you’re going to need to wash yourself.”

“Peter,” Wade whined, a pout on his face.

“Wade,” Peter said back, equally as stern. “Things are going to be different now. You can’t just…”

Peter’s words trailed off when he moved the bar of soap and the blood lifted enough to reveal the wounds on Wade’s skin. “Jesus christ,” Peter cursed as he lathered up some soap on his hand and slowly rubbed at the rest of Wade’s chest until more of the injured skin was revealed to him. He could see marks where Wade had been stabbed or injured, although the wounds looked like they were fairly healed.

“You should have said something,” Peter’s hands shook as he pressed fingertips gently to the edge of a barely healed wound. “I hate this. I hate that they managed to take you and I fucking hate the fact that you were mine to protect and yet I failed you. I just-“

Peter hated the fact that Wade had to get his hands dirty. That there was blood on his hands and two lives on his conscience because of Peter’s failures. Peter breathed in with a weak and humorless laugh, his forehead pressed against Wade’s chest as he felt hot tears run down his face. “I’m sorry Wade. I’m so sorry.”

His apology was nothing but a breathy whisper, filled with pain as he shuddered. He tensed when Wade’s strong arms surrounded him, cradling him and giving him a feeling of safety and love. He hated himself for taking comfort from Wade. He didn’t deserve it, not after failing the one person who’d depended on him the most.

“I should’ve tried harder. I’m Spiderman for fuck’s sake, this shouldn’t have happened. What’s the point of being a hero if I can’t protect the people I love?”

Peter’s self-deprecating rambling was cut short when Wade buried a hand in his wet curls and tugged until Peter’s head was tilted back. His mouth hung open, eyes blinking back tears as he stared up at Wade, awaiting judgement. Instead of the blame he’d expected, Wade’s gaze was filled with nothing but a fierce protectiveness.

“Not…your f-fault.”

Peter stopped breathing, eyes wide and mouth now open for an entirely different reason.

Wade’s smile was brittle, his eyes crinkling in the corners and haunted by the pain he’d been through. “Just glad…to be back.”

Wade pressed close, resting his forehead on Peter’s as he closed his eyes with a content sigh. “Back with you. Peter. Peter…”

Wade murmured his name repeatedly, as if trying to convey just how much he felt in that moment but unable to do so with words. This time, it was Peter’s turn to hug Wade fiercely, holding him close as Wade shook and cried. He held him through the sobs and the pain. He gently soothed him with strokes against his back as Wade whimpered and choked on whispers of Peter’s name. Even though Wade practically enveloped him with the hug, folded over him as he was, Peter was the one holding up all his weight.

Peter was his support, and Wade trusted him enough to let him hold him up. Peter would never let him down again, he promised with a steely conviction. No one would ever take him away from Peter, not as long as he was still alive.

“Come on,” Peter let out a shaky breath, pulling back and sending Wade a weak smile. “You’re all big and strong now. No more tears okay?” He cupped Wade’s face in his hands and carefully thumbed away the salty trail of tears as Wade sniffled. Wade gave him a determined nod and blinked a few times to get rid of his tears before sticking his head in the water. Wade wiped a hand down his face, eyes closed, and Peter slowly let his hands trail down Wade’s neck to his collarbones and finally his chest.

He tapped a nervous rhythm there, biting at his bottom lip before giving in. He lathered up more soap and started spreading it on Wade’s body.

“Peter?”

Peter kept his gaze focused on where he was rubbing circles into Wade’s abs, but he knew if he glanced up, Wade would be sending him a confused look.

“Look, I know what I said but-“ Peter let out a slightly frustrated sigh before stilling his hands for a moment. “I think both of us need this right now.”

Peter looked up, his mouth pressed into a thin line. “Please, let me take care of you.”

Wade tilted his head to the side, an inscrutable look flashing across his face for a moment before he gave Peter a shy smile and kissed him on the cheek. “You already…do.”

Wade’s grasp on words was still shaky, and Peter wasn’t sure what he meant if he didn’t elaborate. “I do what?”

“Take care of me. You do,” Wade nuzzled the side of Peter’s face, his breath hot against Peter’s sensitive ears. “Take care of me really well.”

This close, Peter knew that Wade had a front row seat to the way his ears turned red as he blushed furiously. He let out a mock annoyed sound before pressing his palm to Wade’s face and pushing him farther away. He flashed Wade a scowl, but Wade just grinned at him through his fingers. “Okay, well then let me continue doing that. Come on, the water’s going to get cold soon.”

Peter focused his attention on Wade’s arms, trailing the soap down the muscles before scrubbing at the stubborn traces of blood in Wade’s nails and fingers. He paused when Wade’s hand flexed, wrapping around the soap and Peter’s fingers.

He looked up questioningly and the sorrowful look there made him frown. “I’m sorry,” Wade whispered. He traced his other hand over Peter’s the soap tinted pink from the blood. Blood that had belonged to the men he killed. “Dirty…”

Peter closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat. He’d always been the type to abhor anyone who killed. To him it was very simple. Killers were evils and murderers needed to be stopped. But Wade….Wade was innocent.

“You’re not dirty,” Peter croaked out, a weak smile on his face as he scrubbed a little harder at Wade’s hands. “What you did was self defense and you can’t be blamed for trying to protect yourself. I…I don’t think any less of you because of it.”

Wade didn’t say anything, but he relaxed his hold and gave Peter a small smile.

Wade turned obligingly when Peter gently shoved at a shoulder. The man practically melted under Peter’s hands as he carefully massaged away all the grime and other fluids stuck to Wade’s skin. His fingers danced over Wade’s arms, softly tracing over the marks on his skin. He carefully leaned down to wash Wade’s legs and wordlessly handed the bar of soap to Wade and gestured at him to wash his genitals. Wade pouted, but Peter definitely drew the line at touching him there. There was a time and place for that and this was not it. This was meant to be about comfort, and Peter didn’t want to overwhelm Wade.

As Wade washed himself, Peter quickly shampooed his hair and cleaned himself as well. Once they were both clean and the shower floor looked a bit like a murder scene, Peter stepped out onto the bathroom mat and quickly wrapped Wade up in a towel. He gently rubbed Wade dry before using the towel on himself.

When Wade was small he had his own towel, which was technically supposed to be a hand towel but since he was small it was the perfect size for him. Now though…

Peter swept his eyes critically over Wade’s body and pursed his lips. They would need to get Wade a lot of new, bigger things and Peter really hoped he had enough in his bank account to do so.

They brushed their teeth quickly, and Peter was fortunate enough to have an unopened toothbrush that he gave to Wade. It took the Chibi a few tries before he got the hang of it. By the third time he shoved in the toothbrush too deep and choked on it, Peter had to demonstrate for Wade in great detail how to brush his teeth. Before, Peter had always used a finger to help him but there would be a lot of things Wade would have to learn and get used to.

He led Wade back into the bedroom and after rummaging through his closet, he pulled out an old pair of pajamas with a triumphant sound. He turned, ready to present Wade with his new findings, when he noticed Wade standing next to the nightstand. He was tracing a finger forlornly over the barbie pink house that sat there. He reached inside and pulled out the mass of fabrics that he’d used as a nest of sorts before he’d taken to sleeping on Peter’s pillow.

He picked up one of the fabrics and Peter realized it was the little spiderweb tunic that Wade had always worn, and that Peter had made for him. Peter had made him several over the course of their time together, but this lopsided tunic was the first one he’d made Wade. Peter had assumed Wade threw it away but it seemed he had just kept it hidden with the rest of his fabric nest. It seemed so small, pinched between a thumb and a finger as Wade cradled it in his other hand. He frowned down at it, his fingers petting the material lightly.

He turned to Peter, probably noticing his staring and held up the little tunic. “Pool?”

“No Wade,” Peter sighed, feeling bad when Wade’s face immediately fell. “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to wear some of my old clothes. I know you really liked that one but I don’t have anything similar. Maybe we can get you a tunic again when we shop for clothes?”

Peter smiled at Wade hopefully but Wade shook his head, clutching the tunic to his chest. “No…liked this one because…first gift from Peter.”

Peter’s smile slowly fell, his heart clenching in his chest. Wade didn’t have anything when they first met, and out of all the things Peter had bought him (like the barbie house), Wade somehow treasured the crappy tunic Pete had made with his half-assed webbing skills. Peter stood up and before he knew what he was doing, he was cupping Wade’s face in his hands, their bodies close and pressed together.

Wade felt warm, so very warm. When Peter used to carry him on his shoulder, Wade’s weight and warmth was what made Peter feel less lonely. Now, as Wade wrapped a tentative hand around Peter’s waist, he realized that he truly and deeply loved Wade. He’d always loved Wade, but this was a different sort of love. Something that almost scared him.

Peter searched Wade’s eyes, and he saw an open curiosity there, and the ever present adoration Wade seemed to have for him.

“You know I love you right?” Peter murmured, his eyes darting down to Wade’s lips before glancing back up. He licked his lips, and this time it was Wade’s turn to become distracted, his eyes narrowing down onto the movement.

“Yes,” Wade breathed out, a bright and happy smile on his face as he leaned down and gave Peter a loud smacking kiss on his lips, just as he used to do as a Chibi. “Love. I love you.”

Wade pulled Peter close to him, his palms warm against the small of Peter’s back as he repeated the words over and over again. He seemed elated, likely ecstatic that he could tell Peter he loved him with words now. It certainly made Peter feel choked up, knowing that they could finally communicated and Peter could better take care of Wade.

“Okay big guy,” Peter patted at a bicep, his words muffled against Wade’s huge shoulder. “Let’s get dressed and go to bed. I don’t know about you but I am done with today.”

Wade pulled away a bit reluctantly but took the clothes Peter gave him. He tugged them on, and Peter smiled when he noticed how the worn t-shirt was tight against Wade’s chest, his muscles bulging. The pajama pants were no better, they were a few inches above Wade’s ankle and clearly too short for him.

“Oh boy, we’re definitely going to need to get you new clothes,” Peter muttered as he got dressed. He yawned before pulling back the covers and flopping onto the bed. The moment his body hit the bed the full exhaustion of the day seemed to hit him as well. He groaned, a deep tired sound as he slapped his hands around to try and pull the covers back up.

He stopped when Wade climbed in, clearly unused to his new size as he tried to fit onto the bed. Peter’s eyes cracked open to watch Wade as he turned and fidgeted before he carefully inched closer to Peter. Taking pity on the Chibi, he tugged Wade until he was lying on his side and Peter laid his head on Wade’s outstretched arm. They were facing each other, though Peter was curled up so his face was tucked into Wade’s collarbone. He breathed out a content sigh, damp against Wade’s clothed chest.

There was a brief pause before Wade’s other arm reached out to curl around Peter’s waist, pulling him in until their legs were tangled together.

“You know, I used to be the one to hold you close to me. But now you’re big and I’m somehow the smaller one,” Peter chuckled, his words soft and slurred as he blinked slowly, trying to stay awake. “I think it’ll take some getting used to…but I don’t hate it.”

Wade’s body had tensed at Peter’s words but slowly relaxed. He pressed his lips to Peter’s hair, his voice a low rumble that Peter could feel from where he was pressed against Wade. “I’m not…small and cute. Not anymore. You still like me?”

“Oh Wade,” Peter tilted his head back, just enough to squint blearily at Wade’s worried face. “You’re still adorable. You’re still you. Besides, it’s comforting for me to know that you’re more capable of protecting yourself now.”

“I’ll protect you,” Wade promised with enthusiasm as he pressed Peter close against his chest. “Mine to protect.”

“I’m not yours Wade,” Peter chuckle was broken by a loud yawn. His brain was a bit slow, but he did register the pained sound Wade made at his denial. He swatted at Wade’s chest with a hand, trying to dissuade the man from misunderstanding him. “We belong to each other. Equals.”

“Equals…” Wade tried the word out, and he found he liked it. “Okay, Peter. We protect each other.”

“That’s the spirit,” Peter mumbled, already half asleep. “Now hush, I have a lot of work to catch up on tomorrow.”

“Good night, my Peter.”

“Good night…my Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I have to say, I recently realized that I started this fic in September and it's so wild to me I've somehow been working on this fic for 9 months jesus christ. And you guys have stuck with me for this long??? TALK ABOUT DEDICATION I am absolutely the shittiest at updating so thank you for sticking with me through my constant struggling lmao. I get really emotional thinking about it and I have to thank you guys for staying for this long seriously it's insane to me lol such dedication. 
> 
> Second to last chapter you guys....thank you again for staying with me this long. As always, please do leave a comment and let me know what you think! It really helps me out haha I have midterms again and your comments always help me survive.
> 
> Oh and before I forget, I made a small watercolor piece for the fic which can be found [here](https://lunastories.tumblr.com/post/184820807032/hello-im-not-usually-an-artist-but-this-is-just). I am definitely not an artist though haha so please excuse any weirdness associated with the art I tried my best! And I really wanted to make you guys something as a visual so I hope you guys like it <3 (I'll also be putting this art into chapter 2 which is where the scene depicted is from lol) Please reblog if you'd like! It'd really help me out ^.^
> 
> And just a heads up, I will likely be opening up writing commissions after this fic is finished. If anyone is interested idk....this fic is literally my 'do whatever I want' fic so it doesn't showcase my best writing lmao but I figured I might as well have the option open if people are looking. 
> 
> As always, you can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi! You can also find my ko-fi there if you'd like to physically fuel me with tea and coffee. Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never Thought I’d See The Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932960) by [mewhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhee/pseuds/mewhee)
  * [Little Conundrum--A Chibi Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323684) by [TheStrange_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One)




End file.
